Comme une tragédie grecque
by Candylyna
Summary: Quelques temps après sa rupture avec Terry, Candy va à New York pour suivre une formation spéciale... Nous avons écrit cette histoire à plusieurs: Candylyna, Mallory Quinn, CCLady Gato, Annie Brighton... Bonne lecture!
1. Chapter 1

**_Et bien, cette fic est née il y a quelques jours, quand Mallory Quinn a lancé l'idée de répondre à la fic de Gérald sur le site de Sophie ; « Le secret d'Eleonor Baker », dans laquelle, il mit Eleonor Baker avec Albert, mais seulement, Candy est le fruit de leur amour ! Ce qui rendit Candy et Terry, frère et sœur ! Alors notre couple préféré est maudit à ne jamais être ensemble pour de bon ! Et Susanna gagne !!! Beurkkk !_**

**_C'est bien de nous avoir taquiné Gérald. Ça fait des années, mais mieux vaut tard, que jamais ! Voici notre réponse à ta fic, de la part des DSD fans (Die Susanna Die !) Bonne lecture._**

_**Ceci est une fic de groupe, il y aura donc un auteur différent pour chaque partie.(Candylyna, Mallory Quinn, CCLady Gato et Annie Brighton)**_

**_Comme une tragédie grecque…_**

**_Par Candylyna, Gentillefille et Lady Gato_**

**_Première partie, par Candylyna_**

C'était une autre longue soirée au théâtre. La pièce de théâtre était finie, les acteurs s'apprêtaient à rentrer chez eux. La plupart avait des familles et avait hâte de retourner chez eux. Mais il y en avait un, qui n'était pas pressé de rentrer. Etre hors de chez lui était une bénédiction pour lui et il voulait rentrer le plus tard possible. Il aurait voulu être comme les autres, qui étaient pressés de voir leurs familles. Il pensait avoir une famille comme ça un jour, mais un seul évènement, rien qu'un seul évènement, avait changé le cours de toute sa vie et la sienne aussi ! Ils virent leurs rêves se briser en mille morceaux… Elle était venue le voir, après avoir reçu le billet aller simple qu'il lui avait envoyé avec une invitation pour la première de « Roméo et Juliette ». Elle était si jolie et si heureuse d'être avec lui. Mais lui était préoccupé par les évènements qui venaient de se passer et ne pouvait pas vraiment partager sa joie. Maintenant il le regrettait amèrement. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas embrassée ou serrée dans ses bras ? Il voulait tellement le faire…Mais il savait qu'il allait devoir rompre avec elle, alors pourquoi souffrir ? Mais ce n'était pas juste pour elle, elle était venue et elle attendait tellement mieux de sa part. elle pensait qu'ils allaient être ensemble pour toujours. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé en le quittant… Une larme lui vint à l'œil. Il l'essuya. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne pense à elle. Elle était une partie de lui, elle était son autre moitié, son âme sœur ! Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que le destin s'était acharné à les séparer ? Ils avaient des projets comme tous les jeunes gens du monde entier, de se marier et vivre ensemble et fonder une famille. Etait-ce vraiment trop demandé ? Le prix pour avoir été sauvé par quelqu'un amoureux de lui, était de rester avec cette personne pour de bon ? Parce cette personne avait perdu sa jambe, en le sauvant… Perdu sa jambe !!! Alors il devait payer pour ça pour le reste de sa vie. Il devait l'épouser, même s'il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme une femme avant cela… Epouser une femme pour qui il n'éprouvait que de la gratitude… et bien la vie n'était pas très belle parfois !!!

Terrence Grandchester arriva tard chez lui et il trouva Susanna Marlowe entrain de l'attendre.

- Terry, salut ! Dit-elle en souriant, je t'attendais… passons à table maintenant…

- Bonsoir Susanna, tu n'as pas besoin de m'attendre pour manger, tu sais… je reviens tard parfois et je ne voudrais pas que tu meures de faim entrain de m'attendre…

- Oh, j'aime t'attendre Terry, ça ne me dérange pas. On a préparé ton plat favori aujourd'hui, du rôti….

- Merci, Susanna, dit-il sans sourire

Il enleva son manteau et, alla se laver les mains et la rejoignit dans la salle à manger. Le rôti était bon et Terry fit un ultime effort pour parler avec Susanna. C'était presque une torture pour lui. Mais il devait faire, ce qu'il avait à faire. Après le dîner, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour lire un peu et elle alla dans sa chambre. Elle espérait qu'il viendrait la voir un soir dans sa chambre, mais ça n'était jamais arrivé. Il était de glace, quand il s'agissait de contact physique avec elle. Mais elle avait le temps, elle était patiente. Il était avec elle, il allait l'épouser. Il l'avait déjà demandé en mariage… et il ne sera pas de glace pour de bon. Avec le temps, il allait oublier sa petite infirmière !!! Et bien on peut rêver non ?

Une autre journée de travail se terminait pour Candy. Elle retourna dans son petit appartement. Albert avait retrouvé la mémoire et il habitait au manoir. Il voulait qu'elle aille habiter avec lui dans le luxe, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait senti qu'Albert avait plus que des sentiments amicaux pour elle, et elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs en allant habiter avec lui. Il pouvait mal interpréter. Mais elle allait le voir autant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle allait là-bas pour le déjeuner et elle le voyait avec Archie et Annie. Son petit cœur n'était pas prêt à penser à ça encore… Il état toujours brisé en mille morceaux et mille morceaux, ça prend du temps pour se raccommoder… Elle pleurait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa vie ; combien elle était différente de ce qu'elle avait pensé. Terry… ce garçon ennuyant qu'elle avait rencontré sur le pont du bateau, du Mauritania, était devenu le plus grand amour de sa vie. Elle était si heureuse quand elle est allée à New York pour la première… Elle allait voir Terry, rester avec lui. Elle planifiait de trouver du travail à New York et vivre avec lui et l'épouser et avoir une petite famille. Une vraie famille, une famille normale avec un papa et une maman ; une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais eue en grandissant. Mais ça faisait un bout de temps, mais pour Candy, c'était comme si ça venait d'arriver. Elle préparait pour elle même et elle regardait le journal. Elle vit la page mondaine et aussi son visage … ! Le titre disait qu'il s'était fiancé à sa collègue qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il était aussi dit dans l'article que l'amour était merveilleux, que ça avait sauvé sa vie, il était là à la bonne place, au bon moment et une jambe est un petit prix à payer pour la personne qu'on aime.

Une jambe… elle avait perdu sa jambe… et ça lui a permis d'exiger Terry en compensation. Son Terry !!!! Elle le lui avait volé !!!!

_« Allons Candy, ça c'est quel genre de pensée ? Elle a besoin de Terry… tu as pris la bonne décision… Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi suis-je aussi malheureuse ? La vie n'est pas juste. Est-ce que vraiment je demandais trop ? Vivre avec Terry et faire notre vie ensemble ? Est-ce que j'étais trop égoïste ? Maintenant tu vas te marier avec elle… Je crois que je vais mourir !!!! »_

Des larmes aux yeux, elle pleurait son amour perdu. Elle avait perdu son appétit. Elle alla directement dormir, mais elle était incapable de dormir…tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, c'était Terry et Susanna… et son cœur qui essayait de se raccommoder, s'était encore brisé en mille morceaux.

Le brouillard à Londres faisait presque partie du décor ; et il pleuvait presque chaque semaine. Mais c'était une belle ville, malgré la guerre atroce. Eleonor Baker, était dans sa chambre d'hôtel entrain de se changer pour le dîner. Elle venait de finir une autre représentation de « Nana » et sa troupe était entrain de l'attendre au restaurant de l'hôtel. Ils étaient supposés de retourner en Amérique cette semaine. Elle mit une robe jaune, très belle et elle laissa ses cheveux sur ses épaules, elle était fatiguée de les avoir en chignon pendant la pièce. En arrivant au restaurant, elle entendit une voix du passé.

- Ellie ? C'est bien toi ? Dit la voix

Elle se retourna pour voir d'où venait la voix et pour voir qui diable l'appelait « Ellie » ?! Elle regarda et elle vit un homme d'age mur, qui fut son amant jadis.

- Votre Grâce ? Dit-elle ironiquement

- Tu peux m'appeler Richard, Ellie…

- Et bien Votre Grâce, je ne voudrai pas que vous pensiez que je vous manque de respect et à votre fameux rang… Comment va ta femme ? La duchesse ? Vaut-elle le sacrifice ? Etait-ce vraiment un sacrifice ? Tu passais ton temps dans les lits de différentes actrices…

- Ellie, je t'en prie, nous sommes dans un endroit public…

- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je suis une actrice ; je suis habituée à être en public, pas toi ? Je pensais que tu aimais jouer avec les actrices…

- Peut-on aller quelque part pour parler, s'il te plait ?

- Parler de quoi ? Comment tu as volé mon fils et interdit de le revoir ?

- Ellie…

- Tu as une idée combien ça m'a fait mal ? Et tout ce que tu as fait, c'est laissé ta femme le maltraiter et le rendre misérable, toute sa vie…

- Je suis désolé pour ça…

- Vraiment ? Mon fils était dans cet internat stupide au lieu d'habiter avec toi au château, parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'atmosphère

- Ellie…

Elle le regarda. Elle ferait mieux de s'asseoir avec lui et lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- D'accord, allons nous asseoir, dit-elle

- Merci Ellie, dit le duc

Ils entrèrent au restaurant et Eleonor alla dire à sa troupe qu'elle mangeait avec le duc de Grandchester. On leur donna une table pour deux et Richard la regardait.

- Ellie, comment tu vas ?

- Superbement bien, comment tu peux le voir !

- Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi…

- Oh vraiment ? Je me demande ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?! Ah oui, tu as volé mon bébé…

- Ellie, il est premier héritier male… je devais le prendre pour qu'il hérite de mon titre…

- Oh, si j'ai bien compris, si j'avais eu une fille, tu me l'aurais laissée ?

- Et bien…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Alors j'ai eu le malheur d'avoir eu un garçon… celles qui ont eu des filles ont eu la chance de garder leur bébé ?

- Ellie, s'il te plait…

- Je me souviens d'une autre de mes collègues avec qui tu «mangeais » aussi, son nom était Marianne Pool…pour ne parler qu'elle…

- Marianne, tu sais ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Tu ne m'as pas invité à ta table pour me demander des nouvelles de tes anciennes maîtresses, j'espère ?

- C'est toi qui as commencé…

- Richard, parfois, tu me donnes envie de hurler !

- Ellie, calmes-toi… je suis désolé… Dis-moi comment va notre fils ?

- Je n'ai aucune idée ; je suis en tournée depuis des mois. Je retourne la semaine prochaine et je vais aller le voir. Il me manque tellement.

- Il me manque aussi… malgré ce que tu crois, je l'aime. C'est mon fils…

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, je n'ai jamais douté de ça. C'est juste que tu l'as gardé loin de moi…

- Je suis désolé pour ça, je voulais avoir mon héritier

- Sans moi, la créature disgracieuse qui lui a donné le jour ? Tu l'as donné à ta femme qui l'a maltraité… au point où il est venu me chercher pour avoir un peu de cet amour maternel

- Est-ce qu'on peut ne plus parler de ça et manger ?

- Je suis surprise que tu n'aies pas peur de dîner avec moi… que va penser ta femme ?

- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux, si je veux avoir dîner avec une vieille amie, je le fais

- Une vieille amie ? C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi maintenant ?

- Tu es la mère de mon fils… Ellie… on peut au moins être amis ?

- Amis ? Tu es sur de ça ? J'étais assez bonne pour mettre dans ton lit tous les soirs, mais pas assez bonne pour le mariage et mon fils…

- Ellie…

- D'accord, assez avec l'amertume déjà ! Mangeons…

- Merci Ellie… je t'ai vue sur scène a propos…

- Vraiment ?

- J'étais avec ma femme… elle a boudé pendant toute la soirée quand elle se rendit compte que je l'ai amené voir une de tes pièces…

- Et bien tu peux être vraiment horrible quand tu le veux… imposer à ta femme de me regarder sur scène…, dit Eleonor en riant

- Peut être qu'elle aurait dû mieux traiter mon fils…

- Tu es vraiment terrible, tu sais ça ? Dit Eleonor en riant

Ils passèrent une belle soirée, en parlant du passé, du présent et même tu futur.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Comme une tragédie grecque..._**

_Deuxième partie, par Mallory Quinn_

Le duc s'attacha à Eleonor malgré son sarcasme. Elle pensa à séduire le duc rien que pour énerver la duchesse à cause de la façon dont elle avait traité son fils, mais elle se dit que la duchesse n'en valait pas la peine… Cependant, le dernier soir d'Eleonor à Londres, la duchesse de Grandchester les trouva ensemble au restaurant, où ils étaient entrain de dîner. Eleonor la vit de loin et elle se demandait qui était cette femme qui marchait vers eux. Elle était petite et ronde et elle avait une expression fâchée sur le visage.

- Richard, dit la petite femme ronde, alors, c'est ici que tu passes tes journées ? Avec ta prostituée ?!

Le duc ne répondit pas. Il avait une expression indifférente. Eleonor n'avait pas encore saisi ce qui se passait.

- Excusez-moi, madame, dit Eleonor, je vous connais ?

- Je suis la duchesse ! La femme de Richard et la mère de ses enfants… !

- Oh, et bien enchantée de faire votre connaissance, dit Eleonor, je suis la mère de son fils aîné…

- Quoi…quoi ? Eleonor Baker, l'actrice…

- En chair et en os…

La duchesse regarda la belle femme mince, qu'était Eleonor, elle ne semblait pas être assez vieille pour être la mère de Terrence… Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

- Richard, tu es retourné chez ta… ta… prostituée !!! Comment peux-tu me traiter ainsi en public ?

- Je dîne avec la mère de mon fils et nous parlons et discutons de son futur. C'est tout !

- Ouais c'est ça ! Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux plus la mettre dans ton lit ?! Dit sa femme en colère

- Chérie, tu fais une scène pour rien du tout, dit le duc calmement, vas à la maison rester avec les enfants

- Je ne vais pas te laisser avec elle !

- Tu ne vas pas me tirer d'ici comme un petit chien. Va a la maison, je vais bientôt être là…, dit le duc

- Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Dit la duchesse

- Peut être que si vous aviez mieux traité mon fils, ça ne serait pas arriver, dit Eleonor

- Alors quoi ? C'est pour vous venger parce que j'ai maltraité ton bâtard ? Dit la duchesse

- N'appelez pas mon fils comme ça ! Dit Eleonor, je l'ai repris ! Vous n'avez plus à souffrir de sa présence ! Vous êtes une méchante femme qui ne pouvait pas traiter un pauvre bébé comme un être humain… Je n'étais pas fatiguée de mon fils, je le voulais avec moi…

- On m'a imposé le bâtard que mon mari a eu avec sa prostituée…

- Quand j'ai eu Terrence, Richard n'était pas encore votre mari. Je n'étais pas sa prostituée, mais sa petite amie. Il m'a laissé tomber pour obéir aux lois de votre mobilité, qui apparemment se fichaient de ses sentiments, de sa responsabilité envers la femme qu'il aimait et son fils… et votre apparence !

- Comment osez-vous me parler de la sorte ! Dit la duchesse

- Je n'ai pas peur de vous ! Je vous ai laissé mon homme. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne le reprends pas, même si le je peux… ! Dit Eleonor

- Quoi ? Richard, tu vas la laisser me parler comme ça ? Dit la duchesse

- Chérie, je t'en prie, dit le duc, vas à la maison, s'il te plait

La duchesse regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde les regardait. Elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de quitter la scène, penaude, la queue entre les jambes…

- Et bien, dit Eleonor, d'habitude, je suis le point de divertissement sur scène, pas pendant mon dîner…

- Elle n'aurait pas du venir ici…

- Merci de m'avoir permis de crier sur elle… Je suis désolée, mais quand je pense à la façon dont elle a traité mon bébé…

- Tu en avais besoin…

- Tu es cruel avec ta femme, Richard

- Elle sait que je ne l'aime pas, alors sa jalousie est ridicule…

Ils se regardèrent. Il serait tellement facile de l'amener dans sa chambre et s'amuser….mais… comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit…

- Tu veux aller dans ta chambre pour parler ? Demanda le duc

- Je pense en avoir assez fait baver à la duchesse de Grandchester pour une soirée, dit Eleonor en souriant, bonne nuit Richard

- D'accord, di-il, bonne nuit Eleonor, fais un bon voyage

Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur et il entra avec elle.

- Richard, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dit-elle

- Je t'accompagne à ta porte…, répondit-il

- Ok…

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement devant la porte, elle le regarda. Il la prit dans ses bras… Elle lui manquait tellement. Eleonor ferma les yeux. Le duc lui vola un baiser rapidement, se retourna et s'en alla, avant qu'Eleonor ne puisse réagir. Elle entra dans sa chambre et elle était un peu triste. Le devoir, le devoir était venu entre Richard et elle, il y a toutes ces années. Et son devoir envers elle et son fils ? Ne méritait-elle pas qu'il prenne ses responsabilités envers elle et son fils ? Il l'avait mise enceinte… Enfin, au moins elle avait un beau fils, qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout… et il lui manquait tellement. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Elle n'avait aucune idée que son fils était entrain de vivre un véritable enfer, comme son père, à cause du devoir…

A Chicago, Candy travaillait toujours avec le docteur Martin à la Joyeuse Clinique et elle continuait à cacher sa boisson. La vie continuait, ses journées étaient remplies, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas trop penser à son cœur brisé. La douleur était toujours là, mais elle devait vivre avec. Un jour, le Dr. Martin l'appela dans son bureau.

- Candy, comment allez-vous ce matin ?

- Je vais bien Dr. Martin

- Vous semblez triste, quand vous ne faites rien

- Je fais bien mon travail

- Je ne me plains pas de votre travail, Candy, mais de votre état mental

- Ça ne va pas affecter mon travail, je vous assure

- Je le sais. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas rester avec Albert pour un petit temps ?

- Albert ? Pourquoi Albert ?

- Parce qu'il vous aime bien et il veut vous protéger …et ne m'avez-vous pas dit qu'il était votre père adoptif ?

- Oui, mais…

- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas habiter avec lui, au lieu d'habiter seule ? Vous aurez de la compagnie au moins

- Dr. Martin, Albert est très gentil, c'est juste que…

- Il éprouve des sentiments pour vous ?

- Comment pouvez-vous savoir ça ?

- Je suis un homme et je connais ces choses…

- Alors vous voyez pourquoi je ne peux pas aller vivre avec lui ?

- Candy, Albert peut être très bon pour vous…

- Il est mon père adoptif, Dr. Martin, c'est… le moins qu'on puisse dire ; immoral !

- Oui, mais, il peut toujours être votre… ami et votre père…

- Je me sens bizarre en sa présence ; je ne peux pas vivre avec lui pour le moment…

- D'accord alors. J'ai une proposition pour vous

- Laquelle ?

- Vous aimeriez aller à New York pour 6 mois ?

- New York ?

- Oui, il y a un programme spécial pour les infirmières ; un cours spécial pour les infirmières en chirurgie…

- New York ? Répéta Candy

- Oui, seulement pour 6 mois, par pour de bon…

_« New York, pensa Candy, c'est là que Terry habite avec Susanna qui était maintenant sa fiancée… »_

- C'est un bon programme, dit le Dr. Martin et nous sommes chanceux d'avoir été sélectionné pour en faire parti…tous les frais sont payés… vous avez besoin de changement, Candy. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à vous…

- New York? Dit Candy encore, oh Dr. Martin, mais…

- Ne me donnez pas votre réponse tout de suite, pensez-y.

- Et vous ici à la clinique ?

- Je vais me débrouiller, ne vous en faites pas. Je vais engager une autre infirmière jusqu'à ce que vous reveniez…

- Je vais y penser alors… d'accord ? Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi…

- De rien. Maintenant, retournons travailler…

Albert aidait la clinique ; il était entrain de la rendre plus grande avec des travaux de construction et il faisait aussi des dons régulièrement d'argent, de nourriture, meubles, draps de lits…le docteur Martin fut en mesure d'engager plus de personnel. La Joyeuse Clinique devenait plus joyeuse… Tout ça bien sur, c'était pour Candy, il voulait rendre son endroit de travail plus commode.

Après le travail, Annie vint chercher Candy et elle marcha avec elle jusqu'à chez elle. Archie n'était pas là. Une fois dans l'appartement de Candy, Annie prépara quelque chose pour son amie. Elle avait remarqué que sa sœur avait perdu beaucoup de poids. Candy était entrain de lire son courrier. Il y avait des factures et… une lettre… le cachet de la poste disait « New York »…Son cœur battait à la chamade. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de Terry… elle l'ouvrit ;

_**Chère Candy,**_

_**J'espère que tu vas bien. Je regrette beaucoup la façon dont tu as dû quitter New York. Maintenant, je sais où se trouve le coeur de Terry. La seule chose qui me reste à faire, est d'attendre qu'il m'aime un jour. Je ne peux plus marcher désormais, et je réalise aujourd'hui que Terry est ma vie et mon âme. J'attendrai toujours près de lui, si c'est ce que je dois faire. Je l'aime tant ! Je resterai toujours à ses côtés, pour prendre soin de lui.**_

_**Susanna**_

Candy lut la lettre et au lieu d'être en colère, elle lui donna du courage. Terry l'aimait toujours ! Après tout ce temps. Mais alors, pourquoi s'était-il fiancé à Susanna ?! Et pourquoi Susanna lui avait-elle écrit ? Pour lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie ? Elle avait Terry, ça ne lui suffisait pas ? Elle devait le lui rappeler qu'elle avait gagné ?

- Voila Candy, mange ceci. J'ai aussi une tarte aux pommes pour dessert, dit Annie

Elle mit de la nourriture sur la table. C'était des spaghettis avec des boulettes.

- Annie, je vais bien

- Tu as perdu trop de poids, chérie

- D'accord, si tu le dis

- Candy tu dois te nourrir comme il faut, tu as beaucoup maigri

- Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui Annie

- Terry ? Oh ma puce…

- Il s'est fiancé avec elle… il va l'épouser

- Je suis désolée Candy, mais tu dois être forte, la vie continue

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la vie était inutile, sans lui… je l'aime tellement

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, Candy, mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas rester à New York et trouver une autre solution ?

- Quelle autre solution ?

- Candy, cette solution ne peut pas être la meilleure… tu es malheureuse et je sui sure que Terry est malheureux aussi…

- Vraiment ? C'est peut être pour ça qu'il s'est fiancé à elle ? Dit Candy ironiquement

- Candy, c'est ce que l'on attendait de lui…

- Ce que l'on attendait de lui ? Même si ça ne faisait pas parti de ses projets ? Je commence à regretter d'avoir quitté New York si vite… peut être que j'aurai dû rester et attendre que Terry me demande de partir…pourquoi étais-je si pressée ?

- Candy, tu dois arrêter de te faire souffrir comme ça !

- Je sais, je pense avoir une solution à mon problème…

- Quelle solution ?

- Dr. Martin veut m'envoyer à New York pour 6 mois, pour un cours spécial pour les infirmières en chirurgie

- New York ? Candy, c'est la que Terry habite…

- Je sais Annie, j'ai suivi l'histoire, dit Candy ironiquement

- Tu ne penses pas sérieusement y aller ?

- Et bien c'est une merveilleuse opportunité…

- Mais Candy…

- New York est une grande ville, je peux passer 6 mois là-bas sans tomber sur Terry ou elle…

- Candy… je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester là-bas sans les voir…

- Mais si je tombe sur eux par hasard, peut être que je peux trouver un peu de paix et mettre toute cette histoire derrière moi…

Annie regardait sa sœur. Elle avait quelque chose en tête. Annie connaissait Candy suffisamment pour savoir que rien n'allait lui faire changer d'avis.

- Tu penses vraiment aller à New York et y vivre pour 6 mois ?

- Oui…

- Tu es folle…

- Peut être…

- Tu peux tomber sur Terry et souffrir

- Plus que je ne souffre maintenant ? Je ne pense pas être en mesure de souffrir plus, que je le voie ou pas

- Mais Candy…

- Annie, je vais aller prendre ce cours de 6 mois à New York, peut être qu'a la fin, j'aurai guéri mon cœur dans le processus…

- D'accord, alors… Je viendrai te voir autant que je le peux

- Merci Annie, merci pour le repas, c'est vraiment très bon. Je peux en avoir encore ? Et cette tarte aux pommes semble vraiment très délicieuse !!!

Annie regarda Candy et elle sourit. L'appétit de Candy était de retour. Elle avait un plan, un plan débile, mais ça lui donnait de l'espoir. Candy avait besoin continuer à vivre, si c'est 6 mois à New York qu'il lui fallait pour y arriver, alors tant mieux !

La lettre de Susanna donna de l'espoir à Candy ; le cœur de Terry se trouvait avec elle. Susanna était prête à attendre pour toujours que Terry tombe amoureux d'elle…Pourquoi se faisait-elle souffrir de la sorte ? Le cœur de Terry était avec elle ? Peut être qu'elle devait le lui rendre… Elle allait aller à New York et…advienne que pourra !!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme une tragédie grecque...**

**Troisième partie, par Lady Gato**

Ce fut un départ doux-amer; tout le monde l'avait accompagnée. Albert semblait un peu déboussolé par sa décision soudaine, mais il savait très bien que quand elle avait une idée en tête, même la plus folle, elle allait jusqu'au bout…

- Candy, j'aurai aimé aller avec toi vers cette nouvelle aventure…, dit-il

Le reste de la bande firent leurs adieux. Georges Johnson était à l'arrière entrain d'attendre les dernières instructions ou le changement d'avis d'Albert… il savait qu'Albert pouvait tout laisser et partir avec Candy, s'il n'y avait pas une montagne de travail au bureau des Entreprises André. Beaucoup trop de gens dépendaient de lui maintenant.

- Viens me voir vite Albert…n'as-tu pas des affaires à New York ? Dit Candy

- Oui, tout le temps… je viendrai très bientôt, mais Candy, dit Albert en hésitant

- Oui ? Demanda Candy en le regardant

Le conducteur du train cria ;

- Tout le monde à bord !!!!

- Candy, je me sentirai mieux si tu restais dans mon flat à New York… je sais que tu aimes faire les choses seule, mais je serai plus tranquille si tu y habitais…

- Albert…si c'est aussi luxueux que les choses dont tu as hérité de la famille André, je ne sais pas, commença Candy

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, l'endroit est idéal, je l'ai acheté il y a deux ans, et je l'ai décoré a mon goût, pas comme le manoir des André …ne t'en fais pas, tu n'auras pas à t'habiller pour le dîner tous les soirs…c'est seulement un petit appartement avec une chambre, ce serait parfait pour toi.

- Oh Albert, dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux.

Le programme dans lequel le docteur Martin l'avait inscrite était à l'université de Columbia, le programme d'infirmière et elle aurait du rester au dortoir. Elle se dit que rester chez Albert allait sembler être plus familier pour elle. Pourquoi pas ?

- J'aimerai beaucoup rester chez toi Albert, merci ! Dit-elle en le serrant contre elle

George s'avança et donna un paquet à Candy.

- Voici l'adresse de l'appartement et les clés. Je vais m'assurer que quand vous arriviez, un des associes des entreprises André vienne vous chercher et vous conduire là-bas…il y a aussi une lettre de la compagnie expliquant qui vous êtes, comme ça personne ne vous fera des problèmes, dit l'avocat en lui souriant chaleureusement

- Mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me conduire dans New York, dit Candy en soupirant

- Rien que pour cette fois, Melle Candy, jusqu'à ce que vous vous habituez… je suis sure que vous allez prendre le métro une fois dans la ville

Candy sourit, reconnaissante. Elle serra Albert dans ses bras, et Georges aussi.

- Merci ! Je vais vous dire si j'arrive saine et sauve, ne vous en faites pas !

Candy monta dans son train. Il partit peu de temps après.

- Bonne chance Candy…, murmura Albert en regardant le train devenir minuscule

Pendant le voyage, elle était envahie inévitablement par les souvenirs de son dernier voyage à New York, c'était revenu avec force. Dans ses bagages, il y avait 3 lettres ; celle que Susanna lui avait envoyée, celle qu'elle avait répondue à Susanna et enfin, une de 10 pages que Candy avait écrite à Terry, incapable de la lui envoyer. Elle pensait que la lettre résumait tout pour elle, sauf pour une chose…elle essayait par tous les moyens de se convaincre, mais ce post-scriptum était au mauvais temps…

_« Je t'ai tan aimé…non, c'était, je t'aime toujours… »_

Le devoir avait gagné sur l'amour, condamnant le plus pur, le plue vrai, des âmes sœurs d'amour dans une sphère de « et si.. » et « des mémoire ».

Il y a une chose que Candy savait, qu'elle savait trop bien ; elle allait de l'avant quelque soit les circonstances. Elle était certaine que cette opportunité, même si c'était dans l'endroit le plus ironique, allait ouvrir un autre chapitre important de sa vie.

Candy arriva à la gare centrale de New York à Manhattan...la même gare où elle arriva quand elle pensait qu'elle allait passer le reste de sa vie avec Terry. Elle eut une impression de déjà vu ; se voyant entrain de regarder autour d'elle à la recherche de Terry… Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de Terry… et il ne sera pas là. Elle se demandait si George avait pu entrer en contact avec l'associé des Entreprises André ou pas, quand elle entendit appelé son nom. Elle se retourna et elle vit un homme d'age mur, très bien habillé.

- Melle Candice Neige André ? C'est bien vous ? Demanda-t-il

- Oui, répondit Candy

- Je m'appelle Oliver Campton ; Georges Johnson m'a demandé de vous conduire jusqu'au flat de Mr. André sur la 72èime rue et Central Park West…Le Dakota Building…, dit-il en se présentant à la jeune fille, la prenant ainsi en charge

- Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce n'est pas un dérangement pour vous, s'excusa Candy tout de suite

- Pas du tout… êtes-vous déjà venue à New York ? Demanda-t-il en prenant ses bagages en faisant signe à Candy de le suivre

- Et bien… a vrai dire…, dit Candy pas très sure de ce qu'elle devait lui dire, le passé venait la rejoindre à grand pas

- Eh ne vous en faites pas… nous aimons croire que New York est le centre du monde, mais la Statue de la Liberté dit ; « donnez-moi votre fatigue et votre cœur brisé… »

Candy riait.

- Elle ne dit pas ça !

- Et bien vous savez ce que je veux dire…il n'y pas de problème si vous n'êtes jamais venue à New York… nous venons tous de quelque part !

Candy sourit et ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, une Dusenberg. Il lui ouvrit la porte poliment et ils s'en allèrent.

- On m'a demandé de m'assurer que vous pouvez me contacter si vous avez besoin de moi, Melle André, Oliver, je sais comment Mr. André est simple et on m'a dit que vous étiez simple aussi, mais je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, contactez-moi

Il lui donna sa carte de visite.

- D'accord, merci, dit Candy

- Je suis sure que vous allez être occupée avec vos études et Dieu vous bénisse Mademoiselle, vous faites le travail de saintes… Cette ville est un havre de culture, allez au musée ou à Broadway voir une pièce de théâtre

_Broadway !_ Le cœur de Candy vacilla.

- A propos, il y a un spectacle de Hamlet en ce moment…Notre propre Terrence Grandchester y est la star… Je vous le dis, les critiques les plus dures chantent ses louanges…

Candy aurait voulu être avalée par le sol !

- Il est fascinant ! Pour quelqu'un aussi jeune, c'est comme s'il vivait et respirait les tragédies et la vie pathétique tout le temps…, dit Oliver

Candy avait envie de disparaître….Ce Oliver ne pouvait-il pas se taire ?!

- Maintenant que j'y pense, il a eu des tragédies dans sa vie…quand il a eu son premier grand rôle, il y a quelques saisons, sa collègue Susanna Marlowe perdit sa jambe en lui sauvant la vie… et bien ils vont bientôt se marier, alors je suppose…

- Mr. Oliver ! Cria Candy retenant ses larmes

- Oh, quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il perplexe.

La jeune fille était devenue blanche comme un linge. Candy reprit ses esprit… personne ne l'avait forcée de revenir à New York, alors elle devait se reprendre sinon, elle ne n'allait pas durer longtemps !

- On n'est pas encore arrivé ? Je suis un peu fatiguée, je m'excuse, dit-elle

- Oh si nous sommes arrivés en fait, dit-il en stationnant la voiture en face du Dakota.

Il l'aida à sortir et il prit ses bagages. Un portier les accueillit

- Voici Melle Candice Neige André, la fille adoptive de Mr. André…elle va habiter ici pendant un moment et elle va aller à Columbia pour le programme d'infirmière, dit Oliver

- Je suis ravie d'entendre ça ! Laissez-moi amener ceci en haut tout de suite. Je m'appelle Mike et vous pouvez compter sur moi, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il fasse beau soleil ! dit le portier

Il était grand et costaud et il aurait put se battre contre un taureau.

- Merci, M.Crampton, dit Candy, se sentant presque entrain de fondre devant le portier

- C'est Oliver, Melle André

- Candy…

- Candy et souvenez-vous, je ne suis qu'à un coup de fil… Le flat de Mr. André a un téléphone. Alors n'hésitez pas à l'utiliser !

Marianne Pool était dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Les nuits étaient les pires pour elle. Pour un très bref moment de sa vie, il y a eu de la chaleur, une délicieuse envahissante intimité…au moins elle pensait qu'elle fut aimée de la même façon dont elle aimait son prétendant…mais il ne faisait que passer et il était parti en promettant d'écrire et de l'envoyer chercher… mais rien n'arriva.

Elle n'avait un souvenir de cet interlude dans sa vie, un souvenir pour lequel elle vivait et mourrait si besoin en était. Peu de temps après, elle se rendit compte du résultat inévitable des ses nombreuses nuits de passion dans les bras de Richard… Elle s'était mariée, un homme gentil qui lui donna son nom de famille, mais qui mourut trop tôt, la laissant presque sans le sou, ayant à se battre avec sa famille pour avoir de quoi subvenir à ses besoins.

Elle ne retrouva jamais Richard ; elle savait qu'il était anglais et sa posture et sa culture montrait qu'il venait de la haute classe anglaise, mais elle n'avait jamais su d'où il venait et même son nom de famille. Elle était trop occupée et amoureuse pour s'en faire.

_« C'est peut être mieux ainsi, que je ne sache pas qui il était vraiment…peut être qu'il y a des choses que je ne devrais pas savoir »_

Mais, au moment où elle avait rencontré Terrence Grandchester, elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir été frappée par un éclair... ce n'était pas à cause de son talent, étant une ancienne actrice avec un peu de talent, elle savait reconnaître qui était bon…c'était quelque chose d'autre… quelque chose en lui, lui rappelait son amant d'antan…Mais ça n'avait pas baisser la rage et la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui, parce que Terrence Grandchester, malgré le fait qu'il avait pris ses responsabilités envers sa fille, elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas sa pauvre petite Susanna Marlowe.

_« Ma petite Susanna… »_


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Comme une tragédie grecque**

****

**Quatrième partie, par Candylyna**

Terrence Grandchester alla voir sa mère. Elle avait été en tournée depuis des mois maintenant. Elle lui manquait. Mais quand il avait eu le problème de Susanna, il ne lui avait rien dit. Sa mère pensait que sa relation avec Susanna était normale ; qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux pendant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, elle lui avait sauvé la vie, et maintenant ils allaient se marier. Terry aurait pu aller trouver sa mère pour l'aider, mais toute sa vie, il avait été seul. Il avait essayé de demander de l'aide a son père au collège, mais il avait refusé. Alors il avait arrangé le problème seul…c'est comme ça qu'il était habitué…Il ne savait pas comment demander de l'aide, et la seule fois où il avait demander de l'aide, pour sa bien aimée, il ne l'avait pas obtenu…

Il arriva à la maison où sa mère habitait et un majordome lui ouvrit la porte.

- Monsieur Terrence, dit-il

- Ma mère est là ? Demanda Terry

- Oui, entrez, je vous en prie. Elle dans le grand salon

- Merci…, dit Terry en enlevant son manteau

Il marcha jusqu'au salon et il vit sa mère, debout. Elle se retourna en le voyant…

- Terrence ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire

Elle s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras pendant longtemps.

- Oh chéri, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle

- Tu m'as manqué aussi maman…

Elle relâcha son étreinte et ils s'assirent sur le divan.

- Il parait que les félicitations sont de rigueur, tu t'es fiancé à Susanna. Toutes mes félicitations !

- Merci, dit Terry sans sourire

- Et bien bébé, pour un homme qui vient de se fiancer, tu ne sembles pas très heureux…

- Maman…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu n'aimes plus Susanna ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais amoureux d'elle…

- Quoi ? Mais, c'est quoi toute cette histoire Terrence ? Tu es fiancé à une femme que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Elle a perdu sa jambe, maman, en me sauvant la vie….

Eleonor se sentit un peu étourdie, sa tête était entrain de tourner. Que se passait-il ?

- Tu l'épouses, parce c'est…, commença-t-elle

- Mon devoir, termina Terry

- J'avais peur que tu dises ça !!! Non, je n'arrive pas à croire que ça arrive encore !!!

- Elle a sauvé ma vie, maman, et elle est tellement amoureuse de moi…

- Et tu ne l'aimes même pas un peu ?

- C'est une bonne amie pour moi, c'est tout

- Oh Terrence ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père t'ait si bien enseigné que tu suives ses traces !!!

- Tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais ? Parfois, je souhaite qu'elle m'ait laissé mourir, ou être blessé…

- Terry, je t'interdis de dire ça !

- C'est vrai maman ! J'aurai voulu être mort ou blessé, amputé, que de vivre ainsi… et j'ai du…

- Tu as du faire quoi ?

- Tu te souviens de Candy ?

- La jeune fille en Ecosse qui t'a convaincu de me donner une autre chance ? Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ? Tu t'es réconcilié avec moi à cause d'elle… je lui ai laisse mon peignoir

- Et bien, c'est elle que j'aurai voulu épouser… J'étais amoureux d'elle…non ce n'est pas vrai, je l'aime toujours…

- Oh mon Dieu, Terry ! Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé…

Il lui raconta finalement à sa mère ce qu s'était passé avec Candy et comment il se retrouva fiancé à une femme qu'il n'aimait pas.

- Terry, pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? J'aurai parlé à la mère de Susanna, comment a-t-elle pu te piéger de la sorte !?

- C'est trop tard maintenant, maman

- Elle était là pour sa fille, j'aurai du être là pour toi…

- Ce qui est fait, est fait…s'il te plait maman, on peut changer de sujet ?

- D'accord…parles-moi de la pièce dans laquelle tu joues…

- Je l'adore… j'aimerai être sur scène un jour avec toi…

- Moi aussi, j'en parlerai à Robert…

- « Robert » ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

- Terry, je connais Robert depuis toujours, et sa femme aussi… il et marié

- Je sais maman… je n'insinuais rien du tout

- Vraiment ? Tu semblais être jaloux

- Non ! Dit Terry en riant

- J'ai vu ton père a propos…

- Vraiment ?

- Et sa charmante épouse…

- La petite et trapue Mme. Grandchester ? Est-ce que le vieux grincheux était content de te voir ?

- Terrence… ton père était content de me voir, mais pas sa femme. Il l'a amenée voir une de mes pièces…

- Vraiment ? Ce vieil homme froid peut aussi être cruel envers elle ? Beau travail papa !

- Terry !

- Maman, je suis désolé, cette femme est un monstre…et je ne suis pas désolé pour elle si papa la traite de la sorte…

- Moi non plus, je dois l'admettre… tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je regrette que ton père t'ait volé à moi, seulement pour laisser sa « charmante » femme te rendre la vie dure…

- C'est du passé maman, dit Terry en la serrant dans ses bras, nous avons tout le temps du monde maintenant

- Je sais, grâce à Candy…cette fille est un ange…

Terry ne répondit pas. Oui, Candy était un ange pour l'avoir laissé pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de Susanna, une femme qui lui avait menti, appelé une fan et lui disant qu'il n' était pas disponible…

- Tu sais que je suis allé à Chicago quand j'ai disparu il y a quelques années… je l'ai vu de loin mais je ne lui ai pas parlé… rien que le fait de la voir, me donna le courage de revenir ici et prendre mes responsabilités

- Elle a ce genre de pouvoir sur toi… que fais-tu à épouser une femme que tu n 'aimes pas ?!

- Maman… à propos, la mère de Susanna nous invite pour l'action de grâce…

- Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas tellement envie de voir la femme qui t'a forcé à être avec sa fille

- Allons maman, fais-le pour moi ?

- D'accord, je serai là….

- Merci, maman… Je dois y aller maintenant. Je suis content que tu sois de retour. Tu m'as manqué…

- Tu m'as manqué aussi…

Il serra sa mère dans ses bras et quitta la maison pour retourner dans sa vie d'enfer.

Candy aimait le flat d'Albert, c'était dans les beaux quartiers de New York, à Manhattan, en face du central park. Mais tous ces détails n'étaient pas importants pour Candy. Elle se réveilla le matin et elle s'apprêta. Elle trouva assez de nourriture dans la cuisine pour nourrir une armée

_« Merci Albert » dit-elle dans sa tête. _

Oliver vint la chercher pour l'amener à l'université de Columbia.

- Oliver, ce n'était pas nécessaire, dit Candy

- Allons, ce sont les ordres de M. André, vous devez vous y rendre en sécurité le premier jour au moins, ensuite, je peux vous montrer comment utiliser le transport public

- D'accord alors

- Et j'ai aussi vos informations bancaires pour vos dépenses…

- De l'argent ?

- Oui…

Candy se dit qu'elle devait cesser de protester et prendre tout ce qu'Albert lui donnait… comme ça elle n'aura plus Oliver sur le dos entrain d'insister pour l'aider…

- D'accord, dit-elle, merci pour tout

- Je ne suis que le messager, remerciez votre père… Maintenant, vous êtes prête ?

Elle alla avec Oliver dans la même voiture que la veille et ils arrivèrent à l'Université de Columbia.

- Vous voici, dit Oliver, vous êtes sure que vous ne vouliez pas que je vienne vous aider ?

- Non, ça ira, dit Candy, ne vous en faites pas pour moi

- D'accord. Passez une bonne journée…le chauffeur viendra vous chercher à 14 heures

- D'accord. Merci

La voiture s'en alla. Candy resta la à regarder l'université. C'était très impressionnant. Et bien, elle devait y aller et entrer pour commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

****

**_Cinquième partie, par Lady Gato_**

Candy se dirigea vers le département de Santé et des Sciences du campus, pour arriver à temps à son rendez-vous avec Miss Farmer, la personne en charge du programme dans lequel le docteur Martin l'avait inscrite. Elle trouva le bureau de Miss Farmer à temps, tout en admirant le beau campus de l'Université de Columbia. Elle savait que l'université avait été fondée en 1754 par une chartre du roi George II, en tant que collège du roi. C'était pour les infirmières des Etats-Unis, la meilleure école… Si Columbia avait été à Boston, c'est là qu'elle serait allée… New York avait beaucoup trop de douloureux souvenirs pour elle.

On avertit Melle Farmer et les deux femmes se rencontrèrent.

- Et bien, Melle Candice Neige André ! Le docteur Martin vous a hautement recommandée… Bienvenue à l'Université de Columbia… je suis sure que vous allez vous bien travailler pour les cours que nous avons faits spécialement pour les infirmières de votre calibre…

Elle semblait sévère, mais amicale en même temps, elle avait peut être l'age de Sœur Maria.

- Merci, je suis ravie d'être ici, répondit Candy

- Nous avions une chambre pour vous au dortoir, mais j'ai reçu un message en dernière minute que vous n'en n'aurez pas besoin ; vous habitez loin ? Demanda Melle Farmer curieuse…

Les appartements étaient rares et chers à New York, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer pourquoi sa collègue devant elle avait changé d'avis en dernière minute.

- Et bien, il semblerait que j'ai un appartement de famille ici…, dit Candy

- Vraiment ? Vous avez de la famille ici ? Demanda Melle Farmer

- Non…oui…je veux dire..., balbutia Candy

- C'est a quelle adresse ? Dit la dame plus âgée curieuse

- 72ème et Central Park, murmura Candy

- Le Dakota ? Demanda Melle Farmer surprise

- Euh…oui ! Dit Candy consciente du luxe de son immeuble

_« Quelle famille ! Se dit Melle Farmer…seulement la crème de la société habite là-bas ! » _

Et bien, elle n'était pas là pour juger la famille de Candice…mais…elle eut soudain un flash dans sa tête…André…ANDRE ?

- Qui êtes-vous pour la famille André ? Demanda-t-elle incapable d'éviter la question

- Je…je suis un membre, dit Candy qui n'avait pas envie de donner des explications…

- Pheww !!! Albert André est le propriétaire de presque tout le building. Vous êtes dans le penthouse ? Il y a même une piscine interne !

_« Penthouse ? Dit Candy, les André sont propriétaires de presque tout l'immeuble ? »_

Pourquoi était-elle surprise ?

- Non, j'ai un très joli petit appartement…cependant, juste en face du parc…

Candy se souvint comment elle s'était sentie confortable une fois qu'elle y était entrée. Au lieu du lourd style victorien utilisé à Lakewood et au manoir de Chicago, Albert avait bien décoré avec des arts de mission, du style indien américain et tapis Navajo.

- Et bien vous n'avez pas à vous en faire alors…vous avez trouver votre chemin jusqu'ici sans problème ? Demanda Melle Farmer

Melle Farmer décida de changer de sujet… elle pouvait voir que Candy était inconfortable.

- Oui, plus ou moins, dit Candy, quel est me meilleur trajet en métro ?

- Et bien il y a la line A qui a un arrêt au sous sol de votre immeuble… je vous conseillerai de prendre direction sud vers le Cercle Columbus, descendez et prenez la line 1 Nord et ensuite descendez sur la 116ème rue.

- Superbe ! Dit Candy

- Parlons un peu de ce que vous allez faire ici… vous devez arriver ici à 8 heures du matin, pour votre session quotidienne qui va finir à 17 heures. Le matin, vous aurez cours, une pause déjeuner et l'après midi ça sera la pratique…Il y a des jours où vous allez aider en chirurgie à l'hôpital, avec votre mentor vous guidera et vous cotera ; Certains jours, vous allez aider avec le programme de thérapie. Le gouvernement nous a demandé d'aider à remettre sur pieds tous les garçons de retour d'Europe… Dieu merci, l'armistice vient d'être signé il y a deux semaines…

Candy était d'accord…

- Oui, le 11 novembre…, dit Candy

Si seulement Alistair avait pu rester en vie jusqu'à présent… il serait revenu à la maison.

- Très bien, laissez-moi vous montrer les lieux, comme ça vous n'allez pas vous perdre demain, dit Melle Farmer

Candy la suivit et elles allèrent dans la salle de classe, à l'hôpital et finalement, au centre de réhabilitation. Candy regardait quelques patients qui étaient là entrain de faire des exercices, surveillés attentivement par les infirmières présentes.

Melle Farmer continua…

- O, à propos, Candy… je dois vous présenter à la personne que je viens de designer pour les blessés de guerre… elle revient de France où elle était infirmière pour notre pays depuis 1914…Candice Neige André, je vous présente votre collègue, Flanny Hamilton.

Candy et Flanny restèrent sous le choc, incapables de bouger… Ça faisait presque 4 ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Flammy pensait que Candy était toujours aussi jolie et rayonnant, Candy pensait que Flammy avait toujours l'air aussi sérieuse, cependant avec ce qu'elle avait dû vivre…mais sans aucun doute, elles pensaient toutes les deux qu'elles ressemblaient à des femmes maintenant.

Melle Farmer était un peu déboussolée par leurs réactions. Le deux femmes continuaient à se regarder.

- Mesdemoiselles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-elle

Candy réagit la première.

- Oh, voyez-vous, Flanny et moi étions à l'école d'infirmière ensemble…, dit-elle en guise d'explication, c'est bon de te voir, Flanny…Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien…

- Plus ou moins, Candice Neige André … tu continues à prétendre de jouer les infirmières, petite fille riche ?

Candy se retint.

- Oh oublies ce que je viens de dire Candy, je suis vraiment ravie de voir un visage familier…, dit Flanny sincèrement

- Je suis content d'entendre ça, Candy nous a été hautement recommandée comme une infirmière très compétente, Melle Hamilton, dit Melle Farmer d'un ton brusque

Le commentaire avait attiré l'attention de Melle Farmer sur Candy.

- Alors je suis sure qu'elle est au bon endroit, dit Flanny, je viens d'arriver Candy, alors j'aurai certainement besoin de ton aide… beaucoup de blessés arriveront ici dans les deux prochaines semaines, à la minute où l'armistice fut signé et tout était sécuritaire, ils ont commencé à les envoyer

- Je serai contente de t'aider Flanny…, sourit Candy, se sentant un peu mieux

Flanny était toujours Flanny, mais quelque chose était, différent en elle.

- Nous avons quelques John Doe, malheureusement… en fait, il y un John Doe que je du laisser à contre cœur, parce qu'il nous est arrivé il y a un mois… des villageois l'amenèrent, en disant qu'il était avec eux depuis presque le début de la guerre… il avait survécu une sorte d'accident d'avion et tout son coté gauche était écrasé… alors, il a besoin de beaucoup de rééducation… s'il pouvait trouver sa famille, ça serait parfait

- Je te promets de faire ce que je peux pour aider Flanny, assura Candy

- Et bien Candy, vous êtes libre cet après midi, je vais vous voir demain, dit Melle Farmer en partant

- Merci ! Répondit Candy

Les deux femmes la regardèrent partir.

Flanny observa Candy un peu plus, maintenant qu'elles étaient seules.

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé te trouver ici, Candy… je suis désolé si j'étais sèche.

- Ça va Flanny. Où est-ce que tu habites ? Demanda Candy

- Je suis au dortoir ici, pas toi ?

- Non, je…

- Ne me dit pas que tu as un nid douillet…

- C'est beau et confortable, Flanny…tu devrais venir me voir…j'aimerai beaucoup te recevoir

- Bien sur, mais je suis très occupée, et tu le seras aussi, dit Flanny

- Et bien je suis sure qu'on peut manger le dîner ensemble, ou pendant la pause déjeuner… pour se rattraper ? Proposa Candy qui sentait comment Flanny semblait toujours la critiquer

- D'accord, pour être honnête avec toi, je voudrais rattraper le temps perdu avec toi… j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis partie… pour l'enfer et je suis de retour… je suis contente d'être de retour ici…dit Flanny, tu veux manger avec moi à la cantine ?

Candy sourit, sentant que la glace s'était brisée définitivement entre elles.

Ça avait été une conversation intéressante, Candy entendit Flanny parler du travail terrible en France, parfois échappant à peine à la vie en plusieurs occasions, en voyant l'horreur des batailles que les hommes s'étaient infligés eux-mêmes. Flanny admirait altruisme de Candy et elle devait admettre, son travail à la clinique de charité était aussi exigeant que le travail qu'elle faisait au front. Elles parvinrent à parler du bon vieux temps, de Melle Mary Jane, une époque où leur vie n'avait pas été trop marquée par la tragédie.

- Eh Candy, et ce jeune acteur qui était venu te chercher, que j'ai cérémonieusement rabroué ? Je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, pourquoi fais-tu cette tête d'enterrement ? Il était ton petit copain ou quoi ?

Candy sentit son cœur s'enfoncer. Que pouvait-elle dire ?

- Il était un ami de l'internat où j'étais allé… il était en ville et il voulait me voir, c'est tout, expliqua Candy en regardant en bas

Flanny eut l'impression qu'il y avait plus que ça.

- Et bien, n'est-il pas le roi de Broadway maintenant ? Comment il s'appelle… Terrence Grandchester ? Est-ce que vous allez vous voir ? Demanda Flanny

- Pas vraiment… nous…, commença Candy qui ne voulait pas continuer en sentant qu'elle avait envie de pleurer

Flanny hésita, puis elle s'arrêta. Elle se rendit compte que l'enfer personnel et les tragédies n'avaient pas besoin de venir de la guerre avec les fusils et les bombes… la guerre pouvait aussi être dans les cœurs et les âmes…Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu pendant le conflits qui avaient dévasté l'Europe et réussi à faire entrer les Etats-Unis, et combien elle avait été marquée pour la vie, changeant ce qu'elle était pour de bon ; elle avait vu la douleur dans les yeux qu'elle avait vécu quelque chose, peut être pas entièrement similaire à ce qu'elle avait vécu à la guerre, mais tout aussi horrible même si les champs de batailles n'étaient pas en France.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était pire.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

**_Sixième partie, par Gentillefille_**

Melle Farmer vint voir Candy avant qu'elle ne parte à 14 heures.

- Melle André, j'ai oublié de vous dire, je vais vous revoir lundi…c'est le week end de l'action de grâce…

- Oh, dit Candy, j'ai complètement oublié

Elle se sentit triste tout à coup, elle était seule à New York et c'était l'action de grâce.

- Si vous n'avez nulle par où aller, dit Melle Farmer, vous pouvez venir ici au dortoir et manger avec vos futures collègues…

- Oui Candy, dit Flammy, tu peux venir

- Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire, dit Candy en souriant, merci Melle Farmer, merci Flanny… Aurevoir !

- Aurevoir, dit Flanny

Candy quitta l'immeuble et elle vit le chauffeur de loin. Elle prendra le métro le lundi, mais pour le moment, le chauffeur faisait l'affaire. Elle fut surprise de voir Oliver dans la voiture.

- Oliver ? Dit Candy comme c'est gentil à vous d'être venu me chercher

- Comment était votre journée, Candy ? Demanda Oliver

- Très bien, on m'a invitée pour le dîner d'action de grâce à midi

- Vraiment ? M. André m'a demandé de vous inviter chez moi avec ma famille… nous habitons le même immeuble…

- Oh vraiment ? Dit Candy, alors je viendrai ici à midi et je viendrai chez vous le soir…

- Parfait, et vous allez rencontrer ma famille, dit Oliver

Candy retourna chez elle et elle prépara quelque chose de rapide pour le dîner. Elle pensa aux paroles de Flanny…Est-ce qu'elle allait voir Terry ? Ça serait beaucoup trop douloureux ! Mais elle savait qu'en venant à New York, en fait, c'était pour ça qu'elle était venue… n'est-ce pas ? C'était après avoir reçu la lettre de Susanna… Elle regarda les manuels et les livres qu'on lui avait donnés à l'Université et se mit à les lire.

Le jour suivant, c'était l'action de grâce. Cette année là, l'Amérique était particulièrement reconnaissante parce que la guerre était finalement terminée ! Après 4 ans de désolation, de douleur et de mort, quotidiennement. Tous les soldats qui avaient survécu à la guerre, était de retour chez eux et très très contents de célébrer l'action de grâce avec leurs familles, mais surtout très content d'avoir un très bon repas.

Candy se réveilla et elle s'apprêta pour aller au dortoir pour manger. C'était une bonne occasion pour elle d'essayer le métro. Elle se chronométra et elle vit combien de temps ça lui prit pour arriver à l'Université. Il y avait beaucoup de gens au dortoir et Candy vit Flanny et elle alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

- C'est bon de te voir Candy, dit Flanny, pour une petite fille riche, tu aimes les choses simples

- Flanny…

- Je sais que même si tu as de l'argent, tu es une infirmière qualifiée, que ce n'était pas juste un jeu pour toi… tu peux jouer les filles gâtées et faire des courses et prendre le thé avec les snobs, mais ce n'est pas dans ta nature… Ma famille m'a dit ce que tu as fait, tu es allée les voir… merci beaucoup Candy. Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal jugée. Et je suis contente que tu sois mon amie…

- Je contente que tu sois revenue entière, dit Candy en souriant, je suis tellement contente de te voir Flanny !

Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, et Flanny qui d'habitude était froide, la serra en retour en riant. C'était bon de la voir rire. Candy rencontra les autres étudiants, et elle mangea ; c'était de la dinde bien sur… Plus tard dans l'après midi, Candy retourna dans son appartement pour se changer et s'apprêter pour aller dîner chez Oliver. Elle mit une jolie robe mauve et elle laissa ses cheveux libres sur ses épaules. Elle mit son parfum et elle sortit de son appartement pour prendre l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage.

Mme Marlowe, avait une dinde dans son four depuis midi, pendant qu'elle préparait le reste de la nourriture ; les patates douces, la tarte à la citrouille, la sauce de canneberges, la purée de pommes de terre… Elle voulait que tout soit parfait… Sa fille venait avec son fiancé et la mère de son fiancé, et quelques autres amis. Elle était très contente en particulier, parce que sa fille était fiancée à l'homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout, l'homme pour lequel elle avait perdu sa jambe en lui sauvant la vie… Elle avait appris qu'il était avec une autre fille, mais elle s'était assuré de mettre assez de pression sur Terry pour qu'il rompe avec sa petite amie et soit avec sa fille. Ça a pris des années, mais il avait finalement demandé sa fille en mariage. Elle était fière, elle voulait que ses amies voient, que malgré le fait que sa fille n'avait qu'une jambe, elle avait le plus beau fiancé.

Après quelques heures à la cuisine, tout était prêt, dans la maison de Mme Marlowe pour le dîner d'action de grâce. Elle alla prendre une douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la cuisine et mettre une belle robe.

Terry était prêt à partir chez sa future belle mère pour l'action de grâce. Il portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche. Il mit un manteau au dessus. Susanna dans son fauteuil roulant portait une robe bleue, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

- Tu es prête Susanna ? Demanda Terry

- Oui, dit-elle, est-ce que ta mère vient nous chercher ?

- Non, nous allons la rencontrer chez ta mère

- Bien. Allons-y alors, dit-elle en mettant son manteau

Terry poussa le fauteuil roulant hors de l'appartement, et appela l'ascenseur. Il arriva et ils se rendirent en bas. Une fois à l'intérieur, Terry eut une drôle d'impression… il sentait quelque chose, un parfum, qu'il n'oublierai jamais, un parfum qui était gravé dans sa mémoire…c'était son parfum ! Mais beaucoup de femme avait ce parfum…mais il était sur que c'était le sien ! Mais c'était impossible ! Elle était à Chicago, pas à New York ! Et bien quoi que ce fût, il savait que c'était elle… ou sa tête était entrain de lui jouer des tours ! Il était fiancé à une autre femme, mais il sentait le parfum de son ancienne petite amie ? Son âme sœur…


	7. Chapter 7

**_Comme une tragédie grecque..._**

****

**_Septième partie, par Candylyna_**

Candy arriva à l'appartement de Oliver et elle trouva beaucoup de monde. Oliver l'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Candice ! Dit-il, je suis content que vous soyez venue ! Toute ma famille est là et mon fils vient d'arriver de France ; il était à la guerre…

Candy se sentit un peu triste à cause d'Alistair. Elle aurait voulu qu'il revienne aussi de la guerre.

- Oh, dit Candy, c'est très bien. Vous avez beaucoup de remerciements à faire alors…

- Oh ça oui ! Dit Oliver, je vais vous présenter à tout le monde… tout le monde… !

Les invites cessèrent de parler et les regardaient.

- Voici, la fille de M. William, le grand patron. Elle s'appelle Candice Neige André, elle est venue aussi manger la dinde avec nous ! Dit Oliver

- Bonsoir, dit tout le monde avec un sourire

- Bonsoir, dit Candy en souriant

Candy alla parler avec des jeunes filles de son age. Une d'entre elles, était la fille de Oliver, elle s'appelait Deirdre, on l'appelait Dee.

- Salut, dit-elle, j'adore ta robe ! Où est-ce que tu l'as achetée ? A Paris ?

- Non, dit Candy, ma meilleure amie me l'a achetée dans une boutique de Chicago…

- Wow, je l'adore ! Elle va bien avec tes yeux verts !

- Merci !

- Avec la guerre qui est fini, la mode devrait revenir à la vie, dit Dee, j'ai détesté la guerre à cause de ce qu'elle a fait à la mode…

- Le fait que de milliers de gens mourraient tous les jours, ne t'a pas affectée ? Dit candy

- Oh oui…mon frère va bien…

- Mon cousin est mort et la mode n'est pas ce qui me vient en tête quand je pense à la France ! Dit Candy un peu indignée

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te viens en tête ? Dit la voix d'un homme

Candy avait déjà entendu cette voix. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, elle se retourna…

- Michael ?

- En chair et en os !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit-elle en lui sautant au cou, je suis très contente de te voir ! Tu es revenu vivant !!!

- Et bien ce monde n'allait pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement !

Dee et ses amies les regardaient surprises.

- Tu connais Michael ? Demanda Dee

- Je l'ai rencontré à Chicago, dit Candy

- Oui, elle faisait un spectacle d'elle même en descendant d'une haute tour avec une corde, et je l'ai aidé

- Merci encore Michael, dit Candy en souriant

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui…

- Viens avec moi, alors…

Candy était contente de s'éloigner de Dee et ses amies superficielles.

- Merci de m'avoir sauver des ces filles, dit Candy en souriant

- Quelque chose me disait que vous n'aviez pas tellement de point commun… Comment vas-tu Candy ?

- Je ne vais pas trop mal…

- Tu as fini tes cours et tu es devenue infirmière ?

- Oui, et je suis ici pour 6 mois pour un programme spécial à l'Université de Columbia

- Columbia ? Wow !

- Tu es devenu docteur ?

- Oui, et avec cette guerre horrible, j'ai eu beaucoup de pratique…

- Je suis contente que tu sois revenue en vie. Mon cousin Alistair, tu t'en souviens ?

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

- Et bien il est allé à la guerre comme pilote et il est mort…

- Je suis désolée, Candy…

Ils continuèrent a parler de la guerre, de la médecine, comme elle était infirmière, et lui un docteur, ils avaient beaucoup de points en communs.

Le dîner était prêt et tout le monde était dans la grande salle à manger, autour de la table entrain de prier et de remercier Dieu que la grande était finalement terminée.

Eleonor Baker arriva chez Mme Marlowe, habillée en rouge. Elle était très belle et paraissait trop jeune pour être la mère de Terry. Mme Marlowe l'accueillit…Eleonor et elles se regardèrent.

- Marianne Pool ? Dit Eleonor

- Ellie ? Dit Marianne, comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, dit Eleonor froidement et toi ?

- Superbe ! Comme tu peux le voir, dit Eleonor en souriant

Marianne Pool ! Eleonor parlait d'elle avec Richard il n'y a pas très longtemps. C'était elle la mère de Susanna ? Magnifique !

- Je suis Marianne Marlowe, maintenant, je me suis mariée, pas comme toi…

- Toutes me félicitations ! Ou est ton mari ?

- Il est décédé il y a quelques années…

- Il préférait probablement mourir, au lieu de rester avec toi…

Terry était là avec Susanna et ils suivaient la conversation. Qu'est-ce que c'était ça ?

- Maman ? Bonsoir ! Je suis content que tu sois venue ! Dit Terry en se dirigeant vers elle pour l'embrasser

- Terrence, chéri ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, voici, Susanna…

Eleonor regarda la fille de Marianne Pool, celle qui avait piégé Terry, avec l'aide de sa mère….Marianne Pool ! Elle était un peu en colère. Terry pouvait sentir son hostilité.

- Bonsoir Susanna, dit Eleonor en forçant un sourire

- Mme Baker, je suis une de vos plus ferventes admiratrices ! Dit Susanna en souriant

- Et bien merci, dit Eleonor

Terry amena sa mère dans un coin.

- Maman, c'était quoi ça ?

- Quoi ?

- Avec Mme Marlowe…

- Oh… disons que nos chemins se sont croisés jadis…

- Quoi ? Elle était une actrice ?

- Oui… et on devait faire des auditions pour le même rôle

Elle ne voulait pas dire à Terry, que c'était à cause du duc.

- Oh… apparemment, tu étais la meilleure ; tu es toujours une actrice et elle pas…, dit Terry

- Ouais, soit ! C'est l'action de grâce, nous devons être reconnaissant que la guerre soit finie…

- Oui, très reconnaissant… d'être en vie, même si je me sens mort à l'intérieur

- Courage mon fils, dit Eleonor

- J'ai reçu une lettre de papa…

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, il dit que je lui manque… et il veut venir me voir ici… qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Rien de spécial, en fait, j'étais plutôt sarcastique la plupart du temps…

- Et bien quelque chose que tu as dit, a marché… il vient me voir

- Je suis contente pour toi, dit Eleonor en souriant

Le dîner était prêt, Eleonor et Marianne firent un effort, pour ne pas être méchantes, mais on pouvait toujours sentir leur sarcasme dans leurs remarques. Terry vit un coté de sa mère qu'il ne connaissait pas et il trouva ça drôle… les autres membres de la troupe étaient là et la fête d'action de grâce fut parfaite, tout le monde était reconnaissant.

- C'est un bon dîner Marianne, dit Eleonor

- Et on apprend une ou deux choses quand on est mariée, mais tu ne peux pas savoir ça, comme tu n'as jamais été mariée, dit Marianne

- J'étais trop occupée à devenir une grande actrice. Quand on n'a pas de talent ; le mariage est une solution possible…, dit Eleonor

Terry et les autres rirent en silence. Le spectacle était hors de prix. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre Eleonor et Marianne, et Terry, avait l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement leur compétition pour les rôles au théâtre…


	8. Chapter 8

**_Comme une Tragédie Grecque_**

**_Huitième Partie, par Lady Gato  
_**  
Eleonor était assise dans son salon, son esprit troublé. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que c'était la fille de Marianne Pool qui avait forcé Terry à renoncer à Candy pour l'épouser, elle. Elle regardait les flammes de la cheminée entrain de danser, éclairant la salle avec des reflets orange et rouges. Toute cette histoire avec Terry et ses fiançailles, et dans quelles circonstances tout cela était arrivé, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa pensée retourna deux heures plus tôt pendant le dîner d'action de grâce.

Le choc d'avoir découvert qui était la mère de Susanna Marlowe… Marianne Pool, une ancienne actrice…elle avait découvert comment Marianne s'était entiché de Richard, par les rumeurs et les ragots, des années plus tard… Marianne avait perdu le rôle de Juliette à Eleonor, qui avait jouée le rôle avec Robert Hathaway dans le rôle de Roméo. Marianne était allée à Boston pour voir ce qui se passait là-bas… apparemment, Richard, qui était en voyages d'affaire à Boston, l'avait séduite là-bas…Elle était seulement une amourette d'été pour lui, car quand il retourna à New York et qu'il vit Eleonor dans le rôle de Juliette, il avait complètement oublié Marianne. Il fit la cour à Eleonor ; elle ne voulait pas au début. Contrairement à Marianne qui était d'un milieu modeste, Eleonor faisait partie de la haute société de New York… Son choix de devenir une actrice, avait causé un scandale mais elle était riche et indépendante, malgré son jeune age, et elle s'en fichait…Elle n'avait pas de parents, et la tante qui l'avait élevée était considérée excentrique et elle encouragea sa belle et talentueuse nièce d'exceller à son art. Mais Eleonor était tombée éperdument amoureuse de Richard, et malgré son amour pour le théâtre, son amour pour lui l'avait poussé à suivre son amoureux… Richard l'amena en Angleterre avec lui… ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les couples non mariés de vivre ensemble en tant qu'amants ; son deuxième cousin, le Prince Edward faisait plus ou moins la même chose avec Alice Keppel, l'ayant déjà fait dans le passé avec Lilly Langtree et bien d'autres encore, au grand désarroi de la princesse Alexandra. Pendant les gaies années quatre-vingt-dix, l'ère de l'adultère dans l'aristocratie et les grossiers plaisirs, cherchant une flagrante opposition à l'ère victorienne, avec des gouttes de la société royale, dirigées par le prince des Galles libertin, la situation de Richard et Eleonor était plutôt commune. Ils s'engagèrent dans un jeu de passion qui était dirigé par d'autres aristocrates bienséants, dans des maisons de campagnes pour les week ends, un circuit où Richard et elle s'étaient embarqués… Surtout dans le domaine des Grandchester en Ecosse… c'était là que son bien aimé Terrence était né.

Pendant presque 5 ans, tout avait été magnifique…elle pensait qu'il finirait par se marier ; après tout, elle n'était pas une actrice de deuxième classe, sans aucune lignée ou aucune richesse, elle était une bohémienne dans la société de New York….et elle lui avait donné le plus beau des petits garçons …ensuite vint la nouvelle glaciale que Richard lui annonça et qui fit écrouler son monde autour d'elle ;

- Ellie… mon père m'a interdit de te revoir…je dois épouser Lady Millicent, la fille du duc de Greenwich… si je ne renonce pas à toi, il va me couper les vivres… nos familles nous ont fiancés quand nous étions des enfants, et maintenant, elle est assez âgée pour que je l'épouse…

Eleonor était bouche bée … C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait que Richard avait une fiancée ! Il lui avait qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de son devoir et de ce qu'on attentait de lui…son père avait accepté sa relation avec Eleonor seulement parce qu'il allait faire son devoir dynastique, une fois le temps venu… Eleonor supplia, mais Richard lui qu'il n'avait pas le choix…

Ce qui se passa ensuite… même elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle croyait était vrai et real avait disparu… Richard rempli son devoir aveuglement ; elle croyait avoir pris une bonne et honorable décision… le temps, malheureusement lui montra qu'elle avait eu tort.

Et maintenant….

« Terrence … tu vas faire la même bêtise !! J'ai prié pendant toutes ces années que tu te rendes compte où est ton cœur et que tu le suives pour ton bonheur ! J'ai vu ce que sa présence a fait en toi de mes propres yeux. Quand je te vois avec cette autre femme, je ne vois absolument rien qui se compare même au regard que tu as quand tu prononces son nom… rien qui se compare à ses yeux pleins d'amour pour toi…quand je te vois avec cette femme, je vois de la pitié, je vois de la compassion pour un autre être humain…je vois seulement des sentiments fraternels… je te vois piégé dans un une prison où tu n'as pas demander à être …ce que j'ai vu quand Marianne parla de la date du mariage je voyais que tu parlais d'un petit mariage aux environ de Noël, mais sans émotions et sans espoir…c'était comme si on conduisait un agneau à l'abattoir… Non !! Je ne veux pas que ce mariage ait lieu !!! Mais… comment… comment l'arrêter ? Comment faire pour l'arrêter pour que ce soit subtil et effectif ? »

Comme si elle était possédée, elle alla dans son bureau et elle se mit à écrire…

Richard,

Je me sens forcée de t'écrire parce que je crois que notre fils est sur le point de faire la même erreur que tu as faite dans le passé. J'ai appris par Terry que tu comptes venir le voir ici à New York… Je suis contente d'apprendre ça… mais je te supplie de venir aussi tôt que possible, car le mariage se passera aux environs de Noël…. Richard, je sens que Terry soit entrain de se condamner à une vie qu'il ne mérite pas, loin de celle qu'il désire vraiment… s'il te plait Richard, si tu penses vouloir avoir une chance de refaire quelque chose, je te le dis, voici l'opportunité… ne laisse pas le devoir gagner contre l'amour encore !

Bien à toi,

Eleonor

Marianne Pool était entrain de râler ! Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'Eleonor Baker avait un fils ! Elle avait bien caché son secret !! Maintenant que son fils était le meilleur acteur de Broadway, bien sur, personne ne va s'occuper de savoir dans quelle circonstances sordides il est venu au monde … Parce qu'une chose était certaine, Eleonor Baker n'avait jamais été mariée…alors cet enfant avait été conçu pendant une torride liaison !

« Au moins j'ai pu masquer ma grossesse avec mon mariage rapide à James Marlowe, qui était devenu un fan peu après que j'arrive à Boston… sa famille a crié au scandale… qui étais-je pour venir et faire tourner la tête à James ? James, il était si gentil, il ne m'a jamais touché… »

Sordides circonstances, c'était devenu très douloureux pour elle tout à coup… l'échange verbal avec Eleonor, plus tôt dans la soirée l'avait hanté… Eleonor, elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ! Eleonor avait toujours été comme ça et c'était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas perdu, en fait, on dirait que ça s'était aiguisé avec l'age ! Eleonor Baker, l'exemple de la bonne fille… elle avait tout… la richesse, la lignée, un membre d'une famille qui supportait ses caprices et surtout la beauté surréelle, la grâce, l'élégance et le talent… Eleonor Baker avait plus de talent dans son auriculaire, qu'elle Marianne n'en aurait jamais… Elle devait travailler tellement dur pour entrer dans la peau des personnages ; avec Eleonor, on dirait que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est régresser dans une sorte de transe sans aucun effort, subjuguant tous ceux qui étaient autour d'elle, amenant les personnages à la vie d'une telle façon, qu'on oubliait que son nom était Eleonor Baker ! Les critiques l'avait surnommée « la déesse » ; elle ne pouvait rien faire de mal et elle avait tellement de pouvoir et elle attirait tous les hommes et les femmes, de la même manière.

« Et bien apparemment, la « déesse » avait une faiblesse de la chaire aussi » pensa Marianne avec suffisance, à la fin de la journée, nous aimions toutes qu'on nous fasse l'amour…mon Dieu, Richard, qu' est-ce que tu m'as fait pour que je ne sois pas en mesure d'effacer ces sentiments que tu as éveillés en moi hors de ma tête ! »

Son sang se mit à bouillir un peu, en pensant au regard qu'Eleonor avait donné à sa petite fille, quand elle se rendit compte qui était la fiancée de son fils.

« Je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas contente de ma chérie Susie, de quel droit ! Mon petit ange… ce salaud ferait mieux de l'épouser, après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui ! Ellie devrait lui baiser les pieds, et les miens aussi, d'ailleurs ! »

Candy était au lit, pensant à l'action de grâce…Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était reconnaissante pour beaucoup de chose… elle n'avait peut être pas tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle était à un bon moment dans sa vie…et c'était loin d'être ennuyant ! Elle venait d'arriver à New York et elle s'adaptait à son programme d'études, elle avait fait de nouveaux amis et elle avait même retrouvé d'anciens amis ! Elle devra écrire à Albert pour le lui dire…oui, c'était merveilleux d'être en vie et apprécier ce que la vie lui offrait…cependant…

Il lui manquait seulement une chose…

Le téléphone se mit à sonner un peu timidement. Candy pensait que c'était son réveil, mais le bruit continuait… tout à coup, se rendant compte de ce que c'était, elle tomba de son lit et elle décrocha.

- A… Allô ? Dit-elle, toujours à moitié endormie

- Candy, espèce de dormeuse !

Elle pouvait entendre le rire d'Albert

- Oh…Albert ! Je suis ravie de t'entendre ! S'exclama-t-elle, bien réveillé à présent

- Je viens de recevoir ta lettre, la prochaine fois, passe-moi un coup de fil, ça sera beaucoup plus rapide…

- Mais ça ne coûte pas cher ? Protesta-t-elle

- Candy je t'assure… que sur l'échelle des choses, qu'un coup de fil ou deux ne vont pas nous ruiner…

- D'accord…

Elle se sentit un peu rassurée.

- Je suis contente d'apprendre que tu d'adaptes bien à New York. Oliver était bon avec toi ? Demanda Albert

- Oh oui, il était très bien ! Tu t'es vraiment surpassé Albert…

- C'est le moins que je puisse faire… je suis content d'apprendre que tu étais occupée à l'action de grâce…

- C'était superbe ! J'ai pu revoir Flanny et Michael…, dit Candy enthousiaste

- Oh oui, celui qui t'a sauvé de la tour…

Albert se souvint de l'histoire que Candy lui avait raconté il y a si longtemps.

- Il pense à faire une spécialisation à Columbia, n'est-ce pas superbe ? Il aide Flanny…

- Candy… je pense que tu as quelque chose à avoir là-dedans, nota Albert

Ça sera bien si Candy trouvait un bon gentleman…Parfois, il souhaite être encore amnésique pour la regarder comme il regardait sans sa mémoire.

Candy ignora le commentaire.

- Comment était ton action de grâce ?

- Très ennuyant grâce à la tante Elroy ! C'était au manoir des André, Annie et Archie étaient là, Patty aussi, et Eliza et Neil…mon Dieu, c'était tellement ennuyant… Je n'avais aucune idée que je finirais avec des membres de famille comme eux… et bien, si je pense à comme Sarah était… en bref, nous nous ennuyions tellement que nous sommes sortis pour aller voir un film, ce qui, bien sur qui offensa notre chère tante…tu nous as manqué…

La voix d'Albert s'était adoucie en disant la dernière partie.

- Tu devrais venir me voir bientôt….oh à propos, Albert…

- Oui…

- C'est vrai que tu es le propriétaire de presque tout l'immeuble… et le penthouse inclus ? Demanda Candy

- Et bien, oui en quelque sorte… mon père a presque tout acheté il y a plusieurs années…la seule chose que j'ai vraiment acheté est mon flat où tu habites maintenant… si tu vas à l'appartement penthouse, ça va crier le style d'Elroy, dit Albert avec un petit rire

- Qui est-ce qui habite là, maintenant ?

- Personne… c'est seulement pour les membres de la famille André… mais je savais que tu n'aimerais pas ça là-bas, c'est pourquoi je t'ai offert mon appartement…

- Oh, et il est superbe… ok… je dois m'apprêter pour l'école bientôt…

Candy venait de rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était… elle allait gâcher son programme si elle restait au téléphone une minute de plus !

- Passe une bonne journée… et je promets… que je serai là bientôt…

Terry se préparait à aller au théâtre, morose. Il ne devait pas y être avant l'après-midi, mais il préférait sortir de la maison, dès qu'il le pouvait. Il mit son manteau et sortit de son flat.

« Comment est-ce je vais me retrouver marié et vivre une vie de marié si je ne peux même pas supporter d'être avec elle ? Quand au lieu d'avoir hâte de rentrer à la maison, ou avoir horreur d'en partir, j'ai hâte d'en sortir ? Que vais-je faire quand il va falloir que je remplisse mon… »

Il s'arrêta… la seule pensée qu'il allait devoir remplir son devoir de mari avec Susanna…ça le…

Il devait s'arrêter, car il ne pouvait pas arrêter la répulsion qu'il éprouvait… Il se foutait de qui ? De lui même ? Il savait exactement ce qu'il éprouvait pour Susanna Marlowe et c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas du tout proche de l'amour…

« L'amour… j'ai eu ça jadis et c'est ce qui me portait, me propulsait…maintenant…tout ce que j'ai c'est des souvenirs… des souvenirs qui me possèdent pendant la nuit et que je possède également…les souvenirs que je vais trahir avec mes vœux de mariage avec… »

Il entra dans l'ascenseur avec un grand soupir. Il tira la grille et il appuya B quand tout à coup, une odeur l'enveloppa…

« Candy….je ne peux même pas sortir ton délicieux parfum de ma tête…l'odeur de ta peau, le goût de tes lèvres… pourquoi est-ce que, maintenant que la date de mon mariage devient de plus en plus proche, ton bouquet semble me hanter à tous les coins ? Est-ce un message d'une force plus grande que moi ? »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un bruit et il sortit rapidement pour prendre la ligne A. Son esprit était concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire ce matin là, pour préparer sa performance du soir. Il s'arrêta avec la ligne A, se dirigeant vers le sud ; le cercle Columbus, en même temps que le nombre de gens des heures de pointe du matin.

Candy sortit de la ligne A et marcha rapidement dans l'océan de personnes…elle avait 5 minutes de retard et elle allait manqué la ligne 1 jusqu'à Columbia si elle ne se dépêchait pas. Parfois parce qu'elle était si petite, elle avait l'impression d'être dans un océan de gens et qu'elle allait être malmenée si elle ne faisait pas attention…se rendre sur l'autre plateforme n'était pas une chose facile. Elle se faufila et elle se cogna contre quelques corps, en disant « excusez-moi » à chaque fois très rapidement… elle réussit finalement, mais quelque chose semblait étrange…comme elle sortait, elle l'avait sentit…était-ce possible ? Ambre et lavande avaient brièvement effacé l'odeur du pétrole qui s'échappait du métro…il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui possédait cet odeur d'homme propre…elle regarda autour d'elle, son cœur battait à la chamade… mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était un océan d'humanité entrain de sortir de la station.

« Je suis certainement entrain d'imaginer des choses… » Se dit-elle.

Elle se précipita sur la plateforme de la line 1 et elle put à peine sauter dans le métro car les portes se fermaient. Elle se calma et elle eut un soupir mélancolique, en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire à l'école ce jour-là. Cet après midi là, elle allait aider Flanny dans le centre de réhabilitation.

Ça avait été une dure matinée pour elle, les sujets des matières très exigeants nécessitaient toute son attention, mais elle était distraite… elle ne pouvait pas sortir Terry de sa tête. Elle devait oublié le déjeuner pour aller faire des recherches à la bibliothèque sur quelque chose et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle devait rencontrer Flanny au centre de réhabilitation.

Candy arriva et elle vit que Flanny était vraiment très excitée.

- Superbe ! Tu es là … nous avons eu notre première vague de garçons ce matin, Candy… et mon John Doe était parmi eux ! Je suis tellement contente, parce j'étais très inquiète à son sujet…

Flanny fit signe à Candy de la suivre.

- J'espère que tu pourras m'aider avec lui… avec tout ce que tu m'as dit sur comment tu as aidé ton père adoptif, je suis optimiste que tu pourras l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire et son passé…

- Bien sur Flanny, je vais faire tout ce que je peux…en fait, si tu veux que je travaille rien avec lui, je le ferai… répondit Candy prête à aider

Elle remarqua que le centre était plus occupé que d'habitude et que Flanny avait déjà donné des tâches à d'autres infirmières qui s'occupaient soldats blessés qui venaient d'arriver et qui avaient besoin de thérapie pour se réhabiliter. Elle se rendit compte que beaucoup étaient amputés et essayaient des prothèses, elle vit Michael parmi eux et se dit qu'elle devait lui parler plus tard… Mais, voir tous ces braves hommes prêts à se réincorporer dans la société en mettant une prothèse…

« Pourquoi est-ce que Susanna ne met-elle pas une de ces prothèses pour qu'elle puisse au moins se rendre utile ! » Se dit-elle

Mais elle se sentir mal d'avoir eu cette pensée et elle la sortit de sa tête.

Les deux infirmières arrivèrent chez un homme qui avait le dos tourné, et qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il était assis dans un fauteuil roulant.

- John je suis de retour…, dit Flanny gentiment, tu te souviens de mon amie dont je te parlais tout à l'heure ? Elle est ici !

Elle avait une voix douce que Candy n'avait jamais entendue chez Flanny la sérieuse. Elle était clairement très attachée à John Doe comme une personne s'attacherait à un frère bien aimé.

- Oh quel jour de joie, ma chère Flanny… je suis content d'être ici, où tu es… je me sentais si perdu…, murmura-t-il en se retournant

Candy eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêta. L'homme, dont le coté gauche du visage était sévèrement brûlé et terriblement cicatrisé et son bras gauche était entrain de bouger mollement, après avoir été complètement écrasé. Mais il n'y avait aucun erreur sur son identité… elle voulait crier fort sous le choc, tomber sur ses genoux et remercier Dieu, sauter dans ses bras et le serrer fort jusqu'à l'écraser… mais elle ne pouvait pas parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas effrayer un patient amnésique…

ALISTAIR !!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

****

**_Neuvième partie, par Gentillefille_**

Candy était figée sur place. Alistair, Alistair était en vie ! Oh mon Dieu ! Elle était sur le point de s'évanouir…Flanny qui avait vu son expression, s'approcha d'elle. Elle pensait que Candy était troublée par l'apparence du patient.

- Candy, tu peux essayer de te reprendre ? Dit Flanny froidement

- Quoi ? Dit Candy comme dans un rêve

Elle avait des larmes aux yeux qui coulaient sur ses joues. Flanny ne l'avait jamais vu aussi troublée. Elle amena Candy loin du patient.

- Candy ça va ? Demanda-t-elle, es-tu troublé par l'état du patient ?

- Quoi ? Non, Flanny non ! Tu me connais mieux que ça ! Je suis surprise par l'identité du patient…

- L'identité ? Tu connais John Doe ?

- Oui, et tu le connais aussi, c'est mon cousin Alistair !

- Ton cousin Alistair ?

- Oui, celui qui nous a amenées en voiture le premier jour de congé que nous avons eu à St. Joanna, tu te souviens ?

Flanny regardait Candy comme si elle tombait de la dernière pluie. De quoi diable parlait-elle ?

- Le premier jour… quand je me suis fâchée contre toi parce que tu étais riche ? Je dois admettre que je n'ai pas tellement fait attention à tes cousins, j'étais tellement sérieuse a l'époque ! Mais, maintenant que tu en parles, il y avait quelque chose de familier en lui, c'est peut être pour ça que je me suis attachée à lui… ton cousin !!! Oh mon Dieu !

- Merci Flanny, de l'avoir trouvé, et d'avoir pris soin de lui, dit Candy en lui sautant au cou, c'est merveilleux ! Je vais appelé sa famille, son frère, notre oncle, sa petite amie, oh mon Dieu !!!

- Je suis contente Candy, dit Flanny, John Doe, Alistair ton cousin, il a une famille maintenant ! C'est merveilleux !

- Oui, la guerre ne l'a pas tué après tout ! Dit Candy avec des larmes aux yeux

- Mesdemoiselles, dit la voix de Michael

- Michael, dit Candy, Oh Michael ! Alistair est en vie !

- Ton cousin ? Demanda Michael

- Oui, il est amnésique…

- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Dit Michael

- A qui le dis-tu ? Je me suis presque évanouie ! Dit Candy en riant

- Je me demande comment je ne l'ai pas reconnu, dit Flanny, en général, je retiens les visages…

- Et bien, il ne porte pas ses lunettes, et il a le visage cicatrisé, dit Candy et tu ne penserais jamais qu'un fils de riche irait risquer sa vie à la guerre…

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir jugée par rapport à la richesse de ta famille, dit Flanny

- Je ne peux rien lui dire, mais je dois avertir la famille, elle sera tellement contente ! Dit Candy, allons prendre soin de lui

- Tu es sure Candy ? Demanda Flanny, ça ne sera pas trop émotionnel ?

- Peut être, mais je dois prendre soin de lui avec toi, je veux être sure que je ne rêve pas ! Dit-elle en riant

Elle alla avec Flanny s'occuper d'Alistair et de sa rééducation. Candy était sur un nuage.

Le duc de Grandchester était dans son château, en train de lire la lettre d'Eleonor. Il était sur le point de partir. Il était en mauvais terme avec sa femme, depuis l'incident avec Eleonor. Et bien ça avait vraiment commencé quand il l'a amenée voir la pièce d'Eleonor… Maintenant il allait voir son fils.

- Si tu vas en Amérique, dit-elle, tu ne trouveras pas quand tu reviens

- Je vais voir mon fils…si tu ne peux pas accepter ça, je suis désolé, fit le duc

- Tu m'as imposé ton bâtard…

- Il n'était qu'un bébé… quel genre de femme es-tu, incapable de traiter un bébé comme il faut ?

- Tu te plains maintenant ? Après toutes ces années ?

- Il croyait que tu étais sa mère, et tu le détestais…

- J'ai traumatisé le futur duc de Grandchester ? Allez, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Je te laisse tranquille. Je vais en Amérique. Tu fais ce que tu veux Millicent…

Il était prêt à partir. Il prit le bateau pour l'Amérique et il était en route pour voir son fils… et Eleonor. Elle était tellement irrésistible ; en essayant d'apparaître moins attirante avec son sarcasme…il la voulait plus que jamais ! Vous parlez d'un effet inverse !

Candy était avec Michael et Flanny, allant dans son appartement. Ils allaient manger ensemble et parler du problème d'Alistair. Michael voulait faire un journal régulier avec Alistair pour voir comment il progressait et le publier ses recherches et peut être améliorer la façon de traiter les patients amnésiques. Flanny avait finalement décidé de venir voir où habitait Candy dans le luxe. Ils étaient au rez-de-chaussée, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, les portes se fermèrent et Candy riait aux éclats à une blague que Michael venait de faire. Terry arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il sentit son parfum et il entendit son rire. Il pensait qu'il commençait à entendre des choses… il perdait la tête. Mais il regarda quand même autour de lui, il ne la vit pas. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il devait épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas et avoir la femme qu'il aimait vraiment en tête n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait presque envie de faire demi-tour pour aller se soûler dans un bar. Il ne voulait pas voir Susanna, quand Candy était tellement présente dans sa tête, au point où il sentait son odeur et entendait son rire… L'ascenseur était de retour, il entra et il sentit son parfum plus fort que jamais. Elle n'était pas la seule personne à avoir ce parfum, mais on dirait que Terry ne pouvait sentir que le sien parmi de millier d'autres odeurs. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à elle en Ecosse pendant ce merveilleux été … Il arriva à son appartement, Susanna lui souriait, et il voulait rebrousser chemin et s'enfuir de là. Tout semblait aller si mal !!! Mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire… Rien ?

- Bonsoir Terry, dit Susanna avec un sourire, comment était ta journée ?

- Comme d'habitude, dit Terry sans la regarder

- Tu veux manger ?

- Je n'ai pas faim ; je vais directement au lit… je suis fatigué…

- Mais…

Il quitta la salle et alla dans sa chambre, sans la regarder. Susanna était blessée, elle pensait que les choses allaient mieux, que Terry était habitué à la voir, mais dernièrement on dirait que tout devenait pire. Candy, Candy était la seule à avoir cet effet sur Terry. Peut être l'avait-il vu ? Peut être était-elle venue le voir… mais non… Elle pensa à la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Candy. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle savait où se trouvait le cœur de Terry… Pourquoi lui avait-elle écrit ? Elle voulait se réjouir méchamment… se réjouir méchamment ? A propos de quoi ? L'indifférence de Terry à son égard ? Non, elle voulait rappeler à Candy qu'elle avait gagné, tout simplement. Mais il faut faire attention à ce qu'on souhaite… C'était le cas de le dire. Elle avait voulu Terry plus que n'importe quoi au monde, et elle avait Terry…mais il n'était qu'une épave dépourvue de vie ! Mais il finira pas l'aimer, elle était prête à l'attendre pour toujours !!! Elle mangea son dîner avec des larmes aux yeux et elle alla se coucher. Terry était à elle, et Candy ou pas Candy ; il allait être à elle pour toujours. Candy qui ?

Candy, Flanny et Michael, étaient entrain de s'amuser en préparant le dîner et en parlant de leur patients et des leurs différents cas.

- Je dois appeler Albert et lui annoncer la nouvelle, dit Candy

- Oui, ils vont tous êtres très surpris, dit Flanny

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Michael

Candy alla au téléphone et elle réussit à avoir Albert au bout du fil.

- Candy ?

- Albert ! Dit-elle comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Je vais plus que bien !

- Ça je peux le sentir ! Quoi de neuf ?

Albert pensait que ça avait quelque chose à avoir avec Terry… Il retint son souffle…

- Albert, tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu et avec qui j'ai passé la journée…

_« Terry ? » Se dit-il_

Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à haute voix.

- Je n'ai aucune idée, je donne ma langue au chat, dit Albert

- Alistair…, dit Candy doucement

- Quoi ?

- Alistair est vivant, Albert…

- Oh mon Dieu ! Tu es sure ?

- Oui, il est blessé ; il avait un coté écrasé, et cicatrisé, mais c'est vraiment lui

- Je dois venir à New York ! Et annoncer la nouvelle aux autres !

- Attends Albert, encore une chose…

- Oui… ?

- Il est amnésique

- Oh… wow… Je devrai peut être écrire un livre sur mon expérience et le lui donner pour lire !

- Tu es drôle Albert, dit Candy en riant, mais oui, tu peux l'aider, tu sais exactement comment il se sent et comment il va se sentir quand vous allez tous lui dire que vous le connaissiez et qu'il doive vous faire confiance...

- Merci Candy, pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle…

- Remercie ma collègue Flanny…

- Flanny ?

- Oui, il était son patient ; elle a très bien pris soin de lui…

- Et bien, je vais l'inviter à dîner pour la remercier comme il faut…

- Alors, c'est un rendez-vous galant ! Dit Candy en riant, ok, je dois y aller… je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle aux autres….

- Merci encore Candy, bye

Flanny regardait son amie.

- Tu as un rendez-vous galant avec lui ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, pas moi, toi…, dit Candy

- Moi ? Mais…

- Il veut te remercier pour avoir pris soin de son neveu

- Oh, dit Flanny qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire

- Il est très beau, tu vas voir, et il est plein aux as, tout cet immeuble lui appartient

- Candy, dit Flanny en rougissant

- Allons Flanny, il est superbe, tu vas voir. Tu n'as pas besoin de dire « oui » tout de suite, attends au moins de le voir et tu pendras ta décision…

- D'accord, dit-elle

- Candy dit Michael, tu joues les entremetteuses ?

- Non, c'était l'idée d'Albert, je vous le jure, dit Candy

- Et toi Candy, est-ce que tu peux dîner avec moi une de ces soirées ? Dit Michael

- Bien sur Michael, fit Candy en souriant

Michael voulait se rapprocher de Candy, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se rapprocher d'elle. Elle a du avoir le cœur brisé… mais il était patient. Cette jeune fille courageuse qui descendait la haute tour avec une corde et une valise à la main, ne pouvait pas sortir de sa tête.

Ils mangèrent leur dîner, ils lavèrent la vaisselle et ensuite, Candy les accompagna en bas. Elle remonta à son appartement et elle crut sentir l'odeur de Terry. Non, pas encore ! Sa tête était entrain de lui jouer des tours. Elle pensait beaucoup à Terry, surtout depuis qu'elle était arrivée à New York, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu parler des souvenirs qui apportaient des odeurs, des odeurs qui rappellent des souvenirs, oui… elle retourna en haut en pensant à l'homme qu'elle aimait et à ce merveilleux été en Ecosse…


	10. Chapter 10

****

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

****

**_Dixième partie, par Candylyna_**

Candy avait un cours l'après-midi. Elle était au centre de réhabilitation le matin, avec Alistair. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec lui. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit qui elle était pour lui, elle attendait qu'Albert et le reste de la famille, arrivent. Avec toutes les émotions, Albert devait envoyer un télégramme à sa sœur en Arabie Saoudite. Son mari et elle, étaient en route pour l'Amérique pour voir leur fils ressuscité.

Elle était à Columbia et elle cherchait un professeur pour lui poser quelques questions sur un travail. Elle alla dans la salle des professeurs, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle continua à le chercher dans les salles de classe.

Terry était à Columbia. Robert Hathaway lui avait demandé d'aller voir la classe de littérature anglaise de première année pour leur parler de Shakespeare et du théâtre. Terry était content de prendre une petite pause et il alla dans la classe. Quelques étudiants pensaient que jouer la comédie était simple, juste réciter les lignes. Les filles furent impressionnées d'avoir le beau Terrence Grandchester dans leur classe !!!

- M. Grandchester, dit un étudiant

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Terry, dit-il

- Terry, dit l'étudiant, avez-vous étudié Shakespeare avant de devenir acteur ?

- Oui. Je lisais Shakespeare depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Je l'ai étudié à l'école en Angleterre, répondit Terry

- Vous êtes vraiment britannique ? Demanda une fille, votre accent est réel ?

- A ma connaissance…, dit Terry en souriant

- Alors le théâtre c'est quelque chose que vous avez étudié depuis longtemps. C'est pour ça que vous avez tant de talent. On peut sentir le caractère quand on vous voit sur scène, dit une autre fille

- Ce que j'aime, dit une autre fille avec des lunettes, c'est lorsque l'on vous voit sur scène, on peut sentir le personnage que vous jouez, mais on peut toujours sentir la différence avec vous… je ne sais pas si je me fait comprendre…

- Vous parlez du paradoxe du comédien de Diderot ; où il disait que le véritable comédien n'est pas celui qui se met dans la peau du personnage, mais celui qui est en mesure de jouer le personnage à la perfection tout en gardant sa propre identité…, dit Terry

- Oui, c'est ça dit la fille avec un grand sourire, Wow, je suis impressionnée !

- Vous pensiez que j'étais seulement un beau garçon stupide qui récitait les vers de Shakespeare ? Dit Terry en riant

- Et bien, oui !! Dirent les étudiants

- Je suis ravi de pouvoir rectifier ça ! Dit Terry en souriant

Toute la classe éclata de rire et ils continuèrent a discuter du cours jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Terry aimait ce qu'il venait de faire. Discuter et montrer qu'il avait une tête, c'était rafraîchissant…Il parlait avec d'autres professeurs, qui étaient impressionnés et qui lui demandèrent s'il pouvait venir de temps en temps enseigner.

- Vraiment ? Vous pensez que je peux le faire ? Dit Terry

- Et bien vous pouvez être mon assistant junior. Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui, dit le professeur

- Et bien je peux rafraîchir mes connaissances aussi…, dit Terry

- D'accord alors, je dirais à Robert quand nous auront besoin de toi, et nous aurons besoin de toi

Comme ils marchaient vers la salle des professeurs, Terry sentit l'odeur de Candy encore. L'odeur était plus forte dans la salle. Il regarda autour de lui ; il pouvait sentir sa présence… mais était-ce réel ? Il n'y avait personne, enfin, Candy n'était pas là. Qu'était-il entrain de penser ? Il ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison. Mais cette pensée était tellement horrible… Mais il n'avait pas le choix ! Il neigeait dehors ; de gros flocons. Ça lui rappelait ce jour-là… le jour de leur rupture ! Ce jour horrible, c'était le plus mauvais jour de sa vie. La laisser partir, était la chose la plus difficile qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire. Maintenant pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'il ne le regrette… Il avait un devoir à remplit… Mais était-ce la bonne chose à faire ? Tout semblait lui crier que c'était le mauvais choix….

Il stationna sa voiture et il marchait jusqu'à l'immeuble. Il parlait au grand patron.

_« Salut ! Je sais que je ne t'ai pas parlé dernièrement. Je sais que je passais mon temps à broyer du noir… pleurant sur mon sort, même si je ne le montrais pas à mon entourage. Mais s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de ton aide, et tes conseils. Je veux me sentir bien à nouveau. Est-ce que ce que je suis sur le point de faire une bêtise ? Donne-moi un signe ou trouve un moyen de me dire que tout ira bien… que je suis sur la bonne voie, en remplissant mon devoir avec la fille qui m'a sauvé la vie… un signe… merci. »_

Candy avait ses livres dans sac, c'était lourd, et son autre bras portait un sachet brun avec des provisions. La neige était toujours entrain de tomber, et les routes étaient glissantes. Elle marchait, en essayant d'arriver rapidement à la maison, mais la neige la ralentissait. Un homme qui marchait avec son chien se dirigea vers elle… le chien sauta sur elle, son maître l'arrêta et ils s'en allèrent. Candy essaya de les éviter, mais elle glissa et elle tomba avec toutes ses provisions dans la neige. Elle cria.

- Oh !!! C'est superbe !!! Et il s'arrête même pas pour s'excuser !!!

Elle essayait de se lever, mais elle sentit deux bras forts la soulever.

- Voila Melle, dit une voix, vous allez bien ?

Candy entendit la voix et elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle savait que ça allait arrive tôt ou tard…

- Je vais bien, je crois, dit-elle

Il était figé sur place. S'il la foudre lui était tombé dessus à ce moment là, il n'aurait pas été plus surpris. Est-ce que le grand patron l'avait entendu ? Etait-ce un signe ? Quoi qu'il en soit, son cœur se réjouissait. Elle se retourna, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'était le plus beau moment au monde pour eux. Toute leur vie passa devant eux…il pensait qu'il était entrain de rêver, alors il la prit dans ses bras pour être sure qu'il ne rêvait pas, mais aussi parce qu'il mourrait d'envie de le faire ! Elle se serra aussi contre lui en fermant les yeux. La chaleur de son corps, la dernière fois qu'elle s'était senti aussi bien, il neigeait comme en ce moment là, et elle avait eu tellement froid quand elle est partie… elle était dans les bras de Terry et elle ne pouvait pas le croire… c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Candy…oh Candy ! Dit-il

- Terry nous ne devons pas…, dit-elle

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas serrer une vieille amie dans mes bras ? Dit-il, Oh Candy !

Il la serra plus fort contre lui…Candy avait des larmes aux yeux, c'était la joie, la tristesse, la surprise….

- Terry, je dois ramasser mes affaires, mes livres sont entrain de se recouvrir de neige…

- Bien sur, dit Terry, laisse-moi d'aider

Ils se mirent à ramasser les provisions, les livres, le sac. Ensuite Candy se mit à marcher et Terry était avec elle. Ils ne disaient pas un mot. Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble, et le doorman ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Merci Terry, dit Candy, je peux me débrouiller à partir d'ici…

- Melle André, dit le doorman, M. Grandchester…

Candy et Terry se regardèrent.

- Tu habites ici ? Dirent-ils en même temps

- Laissez moi prendre vos sacs, dit le doorman

Il prit les sacs et il marcha jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Candy et Terry les suivirent. Candy arriva à son otage et Terry n'allait pas rester dans l'ascenseur, il sortit aussi…. Candy ne dit pas un mot, elle n'avait pas la force, elle était épuisée et surprise… elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et le doorman entra pour y déposer ses sacs. Candy lui donna un pourboire et s'en alla. Terry était là. Terry enleva son manteau. Candy aussi. Et ils se regardèrent.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

****

**_Onzième partie, par Lady Gato_**

Ils étaient de retour en 1914… Ils se regardèrent captives, se rendant compte que 4 ans n'avaient rien changé… elle était plus belle, toujours nubile, mais plus mûre ; il était plus grand, plus homme et toujours aussi beau… elle était secrètement heureuse qu'il se soit remis de sa descente dans l'alcool en 1915. Elle sourit inconsciemment, ravie. Malgré le temps écoulé, la séparation et leur drôle de moment, il y avait une communion confortable avec lui, exactement comme ça avait toujours été. Il était entrain de réaliser qu'il avait toujours su que, même si Susanna disait qu'elle avait « passé » plus de temps avec lui, elle n'avait jamais atteint ce niveau de compréhension et d'unité avec lui…Non, seulement une personne avait ce pouvoir…. Et elle était debout devant lui.

- Terry… tu veux du thé ? Je suis une hôtesse maladroite, comme d'habitude, s'excusa-t-elle sortant de sa transe

- Du thé serait parfait, merci Taches de son…, dit-il comme s'il disait ça tous les jours depuis 4 ans, je peux t'aider avec quelque chose ?

- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas…fais comme chez toi… répondit-elle tellement nerveuse qu'elle devait maintenant arrêter le tremblement

_« Je suis déjà chez moi, pensa-t-il, chez moi…. »_

Il regarda autour de l'appartement autour de lui brièvement, admirant les Art et les décors, tellement différent du lourd style Louis XV que Susanna avait insisté a acheté, mais qui n'était pas du tout son goût a lui. Il n'était pas sur si c'était Candy qui avait décoré, mais il vit quelques vases de fleurs de tournesol, et il réalisa que ça, c'était de sa main. Il la regarda encore, la buvant, comprenant presque la soif pathologique qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle alla dans la cuisine s'occuper de thé avec la théière, sentant le regard de Terry sur elle, essayant de se calmer… se battant contre elle même, une partie d'elle était entrain de dire que ce n'était pas la chose à faire, qu'elle marchait sur les droits de Susanna…droits….les droits auxquels elle avait renoncés…l'autre partie disant avec une voix plus forte « TU SAIS OU EST SON CœUR !!!TU NE FAIS RIEN DE MAL !!!! ». Elle essaya d'ignorer la bataille royale en elle. Elle rangea ses provisions, et arrangea le service à thé, avec des biscuits au beurre qu'elle venait d'acheter, toujours en sentant qu'elle devait dire quelque chose, mais ne sachant pas par où commencer, parler du la pluie et du beau temps allait sembler trop banal, autre chose allait sembler comme…

La chute du plateau de thé et le sifflement strident de la bouilloire, la ramenèrent à la réalité. Les feuilles de thé Earl Grey se renversèrent sur le comptoir.

- Oh zut ! Quel gâchis ! Pourquoi suis-je si maladroite dans la cuisine ? Se plaignit-elle en plaisantant à moitie

Elle entendit la voix de Terry juste derrière elle et elle aurait juré qu'elle pouvait sentir l'énergie qu'il déplaçait en elle.

- Dieu merci, certaine chose ne change pas ! Laisse-moi t'aider…

Sa main se mit sur la sienne qui était occupée à ramasser les feuilles de thé. A cette seconde là, au moment précis où leur main entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau, quelque chose se relâcha en eux… Terry la retourna et se rapprocha d'elle, elle pouvait sentir sa poitrine se lever en même temps que le battement de son cœur qui était dans sa gorge. Le regard dans leur yeux dirent tout à la fois… elle pouvait entendre les cris de son altruisme s'affaiblir, écrasé par les émotions couvés qui l'envahissait. Quand elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes et comment elle rencontra les siennes de la même manière, elle savait pourquoi elle avait souffert pendant toutes ses années… pourquoi elle se languissait depuis toutes ses années… pourquoi elle avait eu tous ces vides pendant toutes ses années….

Susanna Marlowe regardait sa réflexion dans le miroir, plutôt ravie. Elle essayait sa robe de mariée et elle était debout s'appuyant sur sa béquille. Marianne la regardait, ravie de l'image que sa fille chérie donnait. Elle dormira sur ses deux oreilles, seulement lorsque ce mariage aura lieu !

- Vous allez être une très belle mariée, Melle Marlowe ! C'est dommage pour votre jambe ! Dit Madame Violette, la couturière en travaillant sur l'ourler

- Oui, et bien l'homme qu'elle épouse lui doit beaucoup, sa vie comprise…., fit Marianne offensée que la coutière ait osé parler de ça

- Oh oui ! Je me souviens quand cet accident est arrivé…mais pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas une prothèse ? Demanda Madame Violette

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit Susanna froidement…

Cette femme était-elle une fouineuse professionnelle ?

- Pfft ! Melle, mon neveu vient de revenir de France et il a perdu sa jambe sous une grenade, mais ils font des merveilles au centre médical de Columbia à présent…il est entrain d'essayer des prothèses, très bien faites, pour qu'il puisse marcher sur ses deux pieds. On lui a dit que s'il n'utilisait pas ses muscles, qu'ils allaient s'atrophier au point où il ne pourrait plus sentir quoi que ce soit ou même être en mesure de se lever avec une béquille… et alors, il sera vraiment un invalide.

- Ne rien sentir, du tout ? Fit Susanna en paniquant

_« Ne pas sentir quand Terry va me faire l'am… » Se dit-elle_

- Madame Violette, vous êtes payée pour coudre, par pour raconter vos histoires ! Dit Marianne très en colère

- Oui, bien sure…. Et je vous promets que personne ne sera plus belle qu'elle !

Comme il le fallait pour une robe de mariée d'hiver, elle devait mettre un col en fourrure de renard blanc et de la fourrure sur les manchettes de la robe qui était en soie lourde.

Mais le commentaire résonnait dans les oreilles de Susanna…

_« Je l'ai attendu pendant si longtemps…attendu si longtemps qu'il fasse de moi sa femme et sa maîtresse…pour ne rien sentir peut être ??!! Maintenant que j'y pense, parfois mon bas ventre et ma bonne jambe semble être insensible… le docteur ne s'en est pas encore rendu compte…. Oh mon Dieu !!! »_

Quand la couturière s'en alla, Marianne dit à sa fille.

- N'écoutes pas ce que cette vieille chouette raconte, qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît ?

- On dirait qu'elle connaît beaucoup de chose, mère… murmura Susanna inquiète

- Ne n'inquiète pas ta jolie petite tête…bientôt tu seras la femme de Terrence et tu découvriras les délices qu'offre le mariage à un homme et une femme…pourquoi ne vas-tu pas faire un petit somme, et oublier toutes ces sottises….

Susanna acquiesça et sa mère poussa son fauteuil roulant dans sa chambre. Elle s'arrangea sur le lit et elle se coucha. Son esprit enroulé dans la conversation…peut être devait-elle mettre une prothèse après son mariage… une fois qu'elle aura Terry rien qu'à elle, ça sera le point de non retour pour lui…Pas d'inquiétude pour elle que le fantôme de Candy apparaisse et vienne tout gâcher !!!

_« Non, une fois que je montre à Terry que je suis une bonne femme et comment je peux lui faire plaisir… il va oublier Candy une fois pour toute…Candy ne lui donnera jamais ce que moi je vais lui donner !!! » Se dit-elle_

Elle s'endormit avec un sourire satisfait, cependant son esprit n'était pas tranquille. Elle était entrain de faire un rêve bizarre…. Elle se vit, entrain de parler à une Candy en larmes, en lui répétant que Terry était à elle, rien qu'à elle… même si elle savait où se trouvait son cœur. Elle eut un plaisir exquis de la renvoyer comme elle l'avait fait à Chicago, l'appelant une amourette stupide de Terry de l'école… elle vit Candy dans la tempête de neige, la tête baissée, pleurant amèrement.

Ensuite elle se vit habillée en robe de mariée et marchant à l'autel de l'église avec Terry. Elle était entrain de briller, il avait l'air fier. Elle était un peu surprise de se voir entrain de marcher…Oh c'était vraiment un très beau rêve, elle marchait !!!! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle pourra sentir et savourer chaque minute d'intimité avec Terry ! Ils arrivèrent à l'autel et Terry l'embrassa sur les lèvres et dit ;

- Chérie Susie, ma chère sœur…. Je te donne en mariage à l'homme que tu aimes…, Candy et moi te souhaitons les meilleurs vœux et d'être aussi heureuse que nous….

Elle se réveilla en sursaut !

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

**__**

**_Douzième partie, par Gentillefille_**

Candy se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur brisé ; ce n'était qu'un rêve !!!!! Oh… mais il semblait si réel !!! C'était un rêve, parce que Terry n'habitait pas dans on building !!! Elle avait vu son appartement quand elle était venue il y a 4 ans… il n'était pas dans le Dakota. Elle s'était réveillée pour aller à Columbia. Le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir était encore frais dans sa tête. Elle pouvait goûter les lèvres de Terry et sa langue cherchant la sienne… elle eut un frisson et elle rougit.

_« Oh mon Dieu ! Ce rêve est entrain de me faire faire des péchés !!! Il est fiancé à une autre femme, il n'est pas question que je pense à lui ainsi !!! Mais ce rêve semblait si réel !!! »_

Elle fit son petit déjeuner rapidement et elle sortit de son appartement, en route vers Columbia, en espérant ne pas trop penser à son rêve.

Quand Albert allait-il venir voir Alistair ? Avec le train du soir. Elle avait hâte de le voir et ses amis aussi.

Terry était entrain d'embrasser la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embrassé il y a 4 ans, et maintenant il allait en profiter au maximum. C'était tellement bon. Il la caressait…

Terry se réveilla en attendant le cri de Susanna. Il courut dans sa chambre pour voir se qui se passait et il la trouva entrain de sangloter.

- Susanna ? Demanda-t-il, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle regarda et elle vit Terry, son Terry, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle allait épouser ! Il s'approcha et alla s'asseoir sur son lit et elle se jeta à son cou.

- Oh Terry ! Serre-moi ! Serre-moi fort !!! Dit-elle

- D'accord, dit Terry un peu inquiet

Susanna était entrain de trembler comme une feuille. Quoi que ce fût, ça l'avait secouée. Elle ne faisait que sangloter. Terry appela le docteur, parce que Susanna était incapable de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas.

Le docteur examina Susanna, pendant que Terry était entrain d'attendre dans le salon. Le docteur sortit finalement de la chambre. Terry se leva pour le rencontrer.

- Alors docteur, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec elle ? Elle a mal quelque part ?

- Non, elle est juste très émotionnelle, à cause du mariage. Je lui ai donné un sédatif. Ça devrait la calmer. Elle va aller mieux. Elle m'a dit de vous dire de ne pas appeler sa mère…

- D'accord, dit Terry, merci docteur

- De rien, M. Grandchester, passez une bonne journée

- Vous aussi docteur

Le docteur s'en alla et Terry alla voir Susanna. Elle était endormie, mais il pouvait toujours voir les traces de larmes sur ses joues. Elle avait interrompu le plus beau rêve qu'il n'avait fait depuis longtemps.

Candy était avec Michael, Flammy et Alistair. Michael avait décidé de dire la vérité à Alistair avant que toute sa famille n'arrive et le trouble…

- C'est le moment, dit Michael, nous devons le préparer

- D'accord, dit Candy, c'est toi le patron. Flanny, tu veux m'aider à le lui dire ?

- Bien sur, dit Flanny

Les deux infirmières allèrent parler à Alistair, pour lui dire qui il était et qui allait venir le voir.

- Ma famille ? Dit-il surpris, vous connaissez ma famille ?

- Oui, dit Candy, et j'en fais partie

- Toi ?

- Oui, je suis ta cousine…

- Ma cousine ? Tu n'inventes pas tout ça ?

- Non, dit Candy, tu viens d'une famille très très riche et très influente à Chicago…

- Chicago ?

- Ton nom est Alistair Cornwell…

- Alistair Cornwell ? Je ne me sens pas comme un « Alistair »…

- Ta mémoire va te revenir, tu verras

- Mais mon visage est brûlé….

- Ce n'est pas important, nous sommes seulement très content que tu sois en vie

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…et maintenant je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sur…

- Et bien depuis je t'ai retrouvé et que je sais que tu as perdu la mémoire, je ne voulais pas te choquer avec mon enthousiasme

- Ok…

- Je peux te serrer dans mes bras maintenant ? Dit Candy en souriant, je meurs d'envie de le faire depuis que Flanny m'a amené à toi…

- D'accord, dit Alistair en souriant

Candy se jeta à son coup ! Elle était tellement contente de le serrer finalement dans ses bras. Il lui avait tellement manqué.

- Oh Alistair, bienvenu chez les vivants !!! Ne nous fais plus jamais ça !!! Dit-elle

- D'accord, je vais essayer… apparemment les rumeurs de ma mort furent fortement exagérées…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

****

**_Treizième partie, par Lady Gato_**

Albert mit anxieusement sortit du train à la Grand Central Station de New York. George Johnson le suivait de près. Albert avait été très tendu depuis qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Candy à propos retour miraculeux d'Alistair d'entre les morts. Il savait qu'il était le candidat naturel pour aller chercher Alistair et le ramener à Chicago, alors tout allait bien. La violente discussion commença quand la question ; « Qui devait aller à New York » ? Se posa. George Johnson était là aussi, car en tant que conseiller de la famille, c'était son travail. Archie voulait absolument venir, en tant que le frère de sang, c'était son droit. Annie devait aussi venir comme elle était sa fiancée et que l'un n'allait nulle part sans l'autre... alors et Patricia ? La petite amie « veuve » voulait venir et si elle venait, alors Eliza voulait venir avec elle et si Eliza venait, Daniel son chien suivant, venait aussi. Eliza bien sur avait d'autres projets secrets, elle voulait aller faire des courses et essayer de voir Terry à Broadway, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aider Alistair, elle n'avait pas cette bonté. Une grande discussion avait surgie, tout le monde entrain de se disputer, sur raisons pour lesquelles ils devaient partir. Albert était debout devant la cheminée au manoir des André à Chicago, le bruit de la discussion lui donnait presque le vertige.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation et je me souviens comment je me suis senti quand j'étais dans cet état...Je dois être le seul à y aller et le ramener ici. Ses parents ne seront pas ici avant 3 semaines et nous devons le mettre dans une atmosphère familiale dès que possible...

Il ne leur dit pas ce que Candy lui avait dit, à propos des cicatrices et des blessures... il voulait le voir d'abord en premier, pour mieux préparer la famille...si tout le monde venait, il y aura beaucoup d'émotions et du drame et Alistair n'en avait nullement besoin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que Candy ne le prend-t-elle pas avec elle dans le taudis où elle habite ? Elle recueille toujours les sans abris, dit Eliza, sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait et à qui

- Eliza, tu n'avais pas besoin de dire ça, merci beaucoup, répliqua Albert sévèrement, je suis le chef de la famille et je demande votre support...je vous promets que dès que ça sera possible, Alistair sera ici parmi nous de nouveau

Archie regarda sa cousine odieuse. Comment peut-elle cracher ainsi sur la main qui la nourrissait ?

- D'accord William, fait comme bon te semble, se résigna la grande tante Elroy

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Heureusement, personne d'autre n'insista, même si Albert pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Archie, qu'il voulait absolument venir. Il l'avait accompagné à la gare.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Archie, je te demande d'être patient... il sera ici assez tôt...s'il te plait, essaye de comprendre, je pense que nous devons y aller doucement pour la transition d'Alistair... le pauvre garçon a eu assez de traumatisme et nous devons penser à ça, dit Albert en tapant son neveu sur l'épaule

- Je veux tellement le voir, oncle..., dit Archie presque en larmes

- Je te promets qu'il sera là bientôt..., promis Albert

Tout ça était lourd sur sa conscience pendant tout le trajet. Maintenant il marchait rapidement pour sortir de la gare et il entendit Georges parler avec Oliver, qui était venu les chercher.

- Oh Monsieur André ! Nous sommes très content de vous voir ! Et je peux vous dire que Melle André est charmante, dit Oliver

- Merci, Oliver, amenez-nous au centre Médical de Columbia, sur le champ, dit Albert

L'Aquitania, le bateau, sœur du Mauritania, accosta au port de New York. Richard Grandchester vit la Statue de la Liberté en passant. Il lui avait été difficile de trouver une place aussi vite, car la plupart des grands paquebots étaient, soit, envoyés pour le service militaire, comme le Mauritania, ou étaient utilisés pour ramener les troupes en Amérique comme l'Aquitania. Il put trouver une place seulement grâce à son rang social. Le bateau accosta et il descendit, mettant les pieds dans la ville qui l'avait marqué 25 ans plus tôt. Il se mit à avancer, se demandant s'il devait prendre un taxi, quand il entendit...

- Richard ! J'ai reçu ton message... et j'ai décidé de venir te chercher, dit Eleonor en souriant gentiment

Il lui sourit aussi, chaleureusement, un sourire qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps.

- Ellie, dit-il simplement

- Tu dois être fatigué et tu veux sûrement te rafraîchir...Je peux t'amener au Waldorf... Je suis avec mon chauffeur..., indiqua-t-elle

Richard acquiesça se sentant soudainement captivé par son ancienne flamme.

Pendant le trajet, Eleonor n'avait toujours pas dit plus sur la nature de la note désespérée qu'elle lui avait envoyée, à part ;

- Richard, nous devons arrêter ce mariage... Terry est sur le point de commettre une erreur...

- Ellie, je doute qu'il écoute ce que j'ai a dire..., murmura Richard

- Il a grandi quand même... je pense que s'il voit ses parents inquiets, il peut changer d'avis... je vais donner un dîner chez moi demain soir, comme ça tu pourras le voir et rencontrer sa fiancée et sa mère

Eleonor ne voulait pas lui dire qui était la mère, pas encore.

- Très bien, d'accord, dit Richard

- Je voulais t'amener voir sa pièce de théâtre « Hamlet » ce soir... Oh Richard, il est tellement merveilleux ! Je suis tellement fier de lui, fit Eleonor émue aux larmes

- Et bien j'ai du travail à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Commenta Richard en plaisantant et ne soulevant son sourcil gauche

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, Richard, nous devons arranger la situation, fit Eleonor en lui tapant sur la main affectueusement

Richard regarda dans ses yeux.

- En effet, dit-il

Candy travaillait patiemment avec Alistair cet après-midi là, en l'aidant avec sa thérapie. Elle savait qu'Albert était en route et elle l'attendait d'une minute à l'autre.

- Albert va bientôt arriver, lui dit-elle, c'est ton oncle

- Comment dois-je l'appeler ? Demanda Alistair

- Son nom est William, mais on l'appelle M. Albert, alors tu choisis le nom qui te convient et ne t'en fais pas, il est très simple

- Parfois je veux me souvenir tellement fort, que ma tête me fait mal...

- Ne fais pas ça, ta mémoire reviendra bientôt...faisons une petite pause

Candy s'assit avec lui et Michael vint les voir. Ça avait été une matinée chargée pour lui, littéralement, un convoi de soldats était arrivé et ils avaient besoin de prothèse et...

La fille hautaine, fière, malgré son fauteuil roulant... Elle semblait un peu confuse et peut être un peu effrayée, mais déterminée.

- Bonjour, Melle... ? Demanda-t-il curieux, mais un peu déboussolé, il ne l'avait pas reconnu

- Marlowe, Susanna Marlowe, dit-elle en bougeant ses cheveux.

Quelqu'un était entrain de pousser son fauteuil roulant, un employé sans doute.

- Melle Marlowe, je peux vous aider ?

- Je veux une prothèse pour ma jambe, exigea-t-elle, presque

Michael avait presque envi de rire...quelle prima donna !

- Melle, je peux vous aider, mais je vais devoir vous mettre sur la liste d'attente, notre première priorité... sont les soldats qui reviennent d'Europe

- Ça fait 4 ans que je souffre ainsi docteur, j'ai assez attendu...et je suis la fiancée de Terrence Grandchester, il est la vedette numéro 1 à Broadway en ce moment... nous allons nous marier bientôt...vous n'allez pas refuser que je sois une mariée en mesure de marcher à l'autel, dit-elle avec des yeux avec un mélange de défi et désespoir

Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir le rêve de la nuit précédente de sa tête et elle s'était réveillée avec un objectif clair dans son esprit... elle DEVAIT avoir cette prothèse, le plus tôt possible !!!

Quelque chose dans le cœur de Michael bougea drôlement. Cette fille avait réussi à le convaincre !

- D'accord Melle Marlowe, je pense que je suis en mesure de vous aider...Que Dieu nous protège si je vous déçois ! Fit Michael

- Je peux bien vous payer, ne vous en faites pas...en fait, pour vous remercier, je vous donne deux billetd pour voir mon fiancé de soir au théâtre Stratford, dit-elle fièrement

- Merci ! Je reviens de la guerre aussi, ce serait bon de voir tu bon théâtre

- Pas bon, docteur, le meilleur, dit-elle hautainement

Michael eut un petit rire en pensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue plus tôt. Maintenant il s'adressa à Candy

- Alors Candy... ton père adoptif est-il arrivé ? Demanda Michael

- Pas encore, mais je l'attends d'une minute à l'autre, dit Candy

- A propos tu te souviens qu'on a parlé de sortir il y a quelque temps ? Je sais que c'est un peu soudain, mais une fois que ton cousin et ton oncle, seront bien installés, tu veux sortir avec moi ce soir ?

Il pensait que l'amener dîner avant la pièce était une bonne idée. Etrangement, il était entrain de penser à Melle Marlowe. Quand il avait examiné, elle s'était plainte de l'insensibilité sur certaines parties de son corps, mais il pensait que temps allait renverser l'effet. Une prothèse pouvait être faite pour elle. Elle était tellement heureuse et elle avait presque sautillé de joie.

- Euh..., fit Candy incertaine

Mais Michael la regardait avec tant d'insistance qu'elle finit par acquiescer

- Bien sur...

Elle aimait bien Michael ; ce qu'elle éprouvait, c'était comme ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Archie, et pas ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Terry...

- Candy !

Elle entendit la voix d'Albert. Candy se retourna et elle vit Albert qui s'approchait, accompagné de George.

- Oh Albert ! Cria-t-elle en courant vers lui

Ils se serrèrent tendrement dans les bras.

- Je suis contente que tu sois là

- Moi aussi... où est notre cher Alistair ? Demanda-t-il

- Là-bas... Je vais te présenter à deux personnes, dit Candy, voici Michael, tu te souviens, je t'en ai parlé ?

- Ah oui, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit Albert en lui serrant la main

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi...votre expérience sera très utile pour aider Alistair à recouvrir sa mémoire, dit Michael

Candy appela Flammy.

- Voici Flammy Hamilton, Albert, nous lui devons tellement beaucoup, elle a très bien pris soin d'Alistair

Flanny était un peu troublée, se sentant dans une situation un peu embarrassante. Albert et elle se regardèrent, presque intrigués.

- Melle Hamilton, dit Albert en prenant sa main chaleureusement avec deux mains, que Dieu vous bénisse, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ...

Il remarqua qu'elle paraissait un peu nerveuse, mais qu'il y avait quelque chose au fond de ses yeux...

- Je suis contente d'avoir pu rendre service, M. André..., répondit-elle tout de suite en regrettant immédiatement ce qu'elle venait de dire...

Elle sentit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi professionnelle avec cet homme.

Ils allèrent voir Alistair et Albert le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es de retour, mon cher neveu... ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien, murmura-t-il

Alistair n'était pas très sur de ce qui se passait, mais il pouvait sentit l'émotion qui émanait de cet homme qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui fit assez confiance pour le serrer dans ses bras en retour.

- Bien ! Maintenant nous devons décider comment faire la transition, dit Flanny

Candy et Michael étaient entrain de regarder la scène.

- J'ai l'intention de le ramener à Chicago... mais peut être passer quelques jours ici à New York, pour préparer notre retour... j'aurai aussi besoin de vous parler, pour savoir comment je dois m'en occuper tout de suite, dit Albert

- Vous avez l'air raisonnable, dit Flanny, vous voulez qu'il aille chez vous ce soir ?

- Si c'est possible...

- On peut arranger ça et je le recommande ; comme Candy est ici, elle peut vous aider...

- Mais..., commença Candy qui se rendit compte qu'elle habitait dans l'appartement d'Albert.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et Georges qui lui murmura dans l'oreille ;

- Il a l'appartement Penthouse des André du Dakota à son entière disposition, ne vous en faites pas.

- Oh, se souvint-elle et ensuite elle dit ; pour être honnête, Flanny était avec lui pendant tout ce temps...elle sait beaucoup plus de choses sur lui... moi je venait juste de refaire connaissance avec lui...ce qui est vrai

- C'est une bonne remarque, dit Albert, est-ce qu'il y a moyen que vous veniez avec nous à Chicago ?

- Moi ? Dit Flanny d'un cri aigu

- Si on peut faire des arrangements, dit Albert

- Je ne sais pas, vous allez devoir parler à Melle Farmer, elle m'a mise en charge et...

- Je peux plaider ma cause... je sais qu'une des choses qui m'a aidé, c'était d'avoir Candy près de moi... elle me connaissait mieux que n'importe qui...nous devons nous rendre à l'évidence, Candy et moi n'avons pas été avec lui depuis les 4 dernières années...

- Oui, et toi tu étais avec lui en France... ça va sûrement l'aider dans sa transition, dit Candy

- Mais..., fit Flanny incertaine à propos de tout ça

- Ne vous en faites pas Melle Hamilton... je peux m'occuper de tout, dit Albert en la rassurant

- Très bien... Je veux être là pour la guérison complète de John Doe..., avoua-t-elle

Mais une partie d'elle ne pouvait ôter ses yeux de la figure léonine qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Ils étaient tous émerveillés en arrivant dans l'appartement Penthouse des André du Dakota. C'était aussi grand qu'une maison normale et elle avait une piscine interne chauffante, un jardin et une vue spectaculaire du central parc. Albert semblait presque embarrassé pas l'opulence et inévitable déclaration de sa richesse, mais il était trop préoccupé par le confort d'Alistair et son état mental. Un essaim de domestiques étaient déjà en action avec Georges, Candy, Flanny et Michael. Flanny avait apporté ses affaires ; après avoir parlé de la situation à Melle Farmer, elle était d'accord de la laisser aller travailler pour les André ...après tout, les André était un des plus grands donateurs de l'Université de Columbia, beaucoup de prothèses furent données par un de leur fond de charité...elle avait finalement découvert ou était la place de Candy dans la famille André et réalisa qu'elle était entrain de parler a la tête de la famille André ... il ne demandait pas quelque chose d'extravagant, et il allait très bien payer Flanny...et avec la stipulation qu'elle puisse retourner à Columbia quand elle le voudra.

Candy aida Flanny à installer Alistair, et elle regardait curieusement l'interaction entre Flanny et Albert. Flanny qui avait toujours été brève et sèche avec les hommes, semblait être une personne différente avec Albert... Cependant ça ne surpris pas Candy, le gestalt d'Albert était une des ses douces forces et compassion, elle l'avait littéralement vu dompter un lion.

Michael les avait accompagnés, mais il était près à partir.

- Alors je reviens te chercher dans deux heures pour aller dîner et au théâtre ? Demanda-t-il à Candy en l'entraînant dans un coin

Elle acquiesça et confirma ;

- Je te vois tout à l'heure...

Michael amena Candy dîner dans un restaurant appelé « La Cote Basque », qui était tout près du théâtre. Ils eurent un bon repas français et parlant gaiement. Assis à coté d'eux était un couple qui semblait régal ; il était distingué, très pimpant, elle avait une beauté exquise et une présence lumineuse. Si personne ne connaissait leur vrai nom, Richard Grandchester et Eleonor Baker ressemblait à un couple entrain de célébrer leurs noces d'argent. Le maître d'hôtel et le personnel qui d'habitude très efficace, semblait complètement gaga d'avoir la célèbre actrice dans leur restaurant. Richard pouvait à peine ne pas remarquer les regards qu'Eleonor recevait des autres hommes.

- Ellie, tu es la coqueluche de la ville, dit Richard

- Et bien en vérité ça n'a plus tellement d'effet sur moi, dit-elle en souriant en prenant une gorgée de son Roderer, c'est comme ça depuis tellement longtemps...

Ensuite elle se reprit.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de dire... je dois te sembler bien prétentieuse... !

- Non, Ellie, ne t'excuse pas... Tu as travaillé dur pour mériter les lauriers que tu portes, n'aie pas honte...

- Travaillé très dur et fais beaucoup de sacrifice, murmura-t-elle un peu tristement.

Richard et elle, échangèrent un regard.

- Laisse-moi aller me repoudrer le nez, et on va aller au théâtre...il ne faut pas que nous soyons en retard, dit-elle pour changer de sujet

Elle se leva et marcha a vers les toilettes, quand elle crut voir un flash au coin de son œil. Elle se retourna et elle put voir un couple entrain de sortir du restaurant, la femme était une petite blonde avec des cheveux frisés, mais elle ne vit pas son visage... Le cœur d'Eleonor sauta dans sa poitrine, elle était presque sure, pendant une seconde, elle avait aperçu le visage de la femme... la propriétaire d'une paire de yeux qu'elle n'oubliera jamais... ces yeux qu'elle savait, avaient le cœur de Terry en eux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un mouvement pour les approcher, ils étaient partis.

- Le dîner était délicieux Michael, merci ! Dit Candy

Candy prit le bras de Michael et ils se dirigèrent vers le théâtre.

- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, dit-il en souriant

Candy était très charmante ce soir-la. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme si inconsciente de sa beauté, au point où sa simplicité et ses manières sans façons, montraient une élégance sans effort, mais captivante.

- A propos, tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que nous allons voir...

- Oh, je suppose que dans ma joie, j'ai oublié de partager la bonne nouvelle... nous avons des billets pour voir la pièce la plus populaire, où il n'y a plus de billet disponible... Terrence Grandchester dans Hamlet

Candy s'arrêta de marcher, sentant le froid de la soirée la pénétrer. Son sac de soirée tomba de sa main surprise et elle arrêta aussi les pas de Michael.

- H...Ham...Hamlet ?! Dit-elle

TERRY !

- Candy... quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es devenue pale tout à coup..., dit Michael inquiet

Elle avait même des sueurs froides. Candy était dans un terrible dilemme ...elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait supporter de voir Terry sur scène, elle avait peur que son cœur ne se déchire avec la mélancolie de son amour perdu...cependant elle voulait tellement le voir, elle devait le voir sur scène pour être sure qu'il était complètement guéri de sa descente dans l'alcool de 1915...Elle voulait le voir, dans sa gloire en sachant qu'elle allait éclater de fierté.

- Candice, si tu n'as pas digérer le dîner, laisse-moi te ramener à la maison... on peut aller au théâtre un autre fois

Elle s'arma de courage, se sentant triste et heureuse à la foi.

- Non, je vais bien, allons-y, dit-elle fermement

Terry était le prince de Danemark, sur plusieurs points... il trouvait ce rôle le plus difficile, mais aussi le plus accessible pour lui... Tous les soirs, il avait de différents défis à attaquer... Mais ce soir... ce soir, c'était le pire.

Depuis le moment où il était monté sur scène, il l'avait senti. Il avait senti la force de son énergie, se concentrer sur lui comme un projecteur pointé sur lui. Ça l'avait bouleversé, mais il ne pouvait laisser ça déranger sa performance... il avait l'impression qu'il devait y mettre toute son âme et tout son esprit. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu.

Quand le rideau se ferma, il s'effondra presque d'épuisement et Robert se précipita pour le voir.

- Terrence, tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il choqué

Terry réussi à reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui, murmura-t-il

- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'a possédé ? S'exclama Robert interrogateur, ça c'était son aucun doute, la meilleure performance de ta vie !!! Tu as réussi à te surpasser !

- Vraiment ? Dit Terry sentant ses genoux encore faibles

- Tu en doutes ? Regarde-les ! Dit Robert quand les rideaux s'ouvrirent

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement et les cris disant ; « Bravo ! », arrivèrent avec une pluie de roses. Terry se penchant, les salua et l'ovation continuait pendant longtemps.

Versant des larmes d'une joie indescriptibles, Candy sentait ses mains chaudes à cause des applaudissements. Terry était sacré pour elle pour toujours, dans son esprit.

_« Oh Terry, j'ai vécu pour le voir, murmura-t-elle, félicitations... je l'ai toujours su... »_

- Candy, je reviens dans un instant, dit Michael

Et Candy acquiesça. Il voulait probablement aller aux toilettes. Elle se demanda si elle devait aller se repoudrer le nez aussi, quand elle entendit une voix agréable s'exclamer :

- Oh Melle Candy !!! C'était donc vous ! Je le savais !

Elle se retourna et elle vit Eleonor Baker dans toute sa splendeur.

- Oh Mme Baker! S'écria Candy

Et elles coururent pour se serrer dans les bras.

- Je me demandais qu'est-ce qui avait perfectionné la représentation de ce soir, et bien je n'aurai pas du douter que c'était vous... il doit avoir su que vous étiez là..., dit Eleonor

Candy regarda la dame plus âgée dans les yeux et elle paniqua presque.

- Oh ! Oh non, il ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici...Il ne doit pas savoir que je suis à New York ! Dit-elle

Eleonor vit la vague de douleur dans les yeux de la jeune fille... elle voulait presque lui dire ce qui se passait quand elle entendit Richard dire ;

- Et bien je dois dire que...c'est une très belle surprise... bonsoir, Melle André !

Il prit la main de Candy et la baisa.

Candy sourit faiblement, en paniquant presque... Les parents de Terry étaient à New York, en même temps... ce qui voulait dire...il y avait seulement une raison...

- Richard, tu connais Melle Candy ? Demanda Eleonor surprise.

- Et bien oui...en fait, la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas venu chercher Terrence quand il est parti, c'est parce que cette jeune dame me supplia de le laisser poursuivre son rêve... vous avez manqué votre vocation, ma jeune dame, vous auriez fait un excellent avocat...

Eleonor n'en croyait pas ses oreilles... De quelle autre preuve avait-elle besoin pour confirmer, sans aucun doute, que Candice Neige André était l'âme sœur de Terry et son véritable amour ?

- Vous êtes trop gentil votre grâce, dit Candy en murmurant et en voulant partir

Si Terry arrivait, elle savait qu'elle allait s'évanouir.

- Ah Candice... te voila..., dit Michael en arrivant

- Oh Michael, on y va ? Dit Candy pressée, je suis désolée, nous devons partir... mais Michael, voici Eleonor Baker et sa grâce, le duc de Grandchester

- Oh ? Enchantée de vous connaître... Melle André est toujours pleine de surprise ! Dit Michael impressionné

Eleonor le vit et elle se demanda si le beau jeune homme en face d'elle était le nouveau petit ami de Candy...mais pourquoi est-ce que la jeune femme était-elle si nerveuse, si c'était le cas ?

- Vous êtes à New York ces derniers temps, Melle André ? Demanda le duc

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en voulant partir

- Nous poursuivons tous les deux des études à Columbia en ce moment, dit Michael

Eleonor voulait dire quelque chose d'autre, mais Candy s'excusa...

- C'était bon de vous revoir, bonsoir...

Elle prit le bras de Michael et ils s'en allèrent. Michael était confus.

- Mon Dieu, Candy, c'était presque grossier !

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se fâcher ou se moquer d'elle.

- Je voulais m'assurer que j'allais voir Alistair avant d'aller me coucher..., dit-elle en détestant lui mentir ainsi

Eleonor et Richard la regardaient partir. Le duc était perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Je voulais l'inviter pour prendre un verre...

- Terry, dit Eleonor en soupirant, comprenant la douleur et le désespoir de la jeune fille

- A quelle heure ils arrivent, Ellie ? Demanda Richard en regardant sa montre.

Il était toujours ponctuel et il trouvait que son fils et sa compagnie étaient en retard.

- Maintenant, dit Eleonor

Elle venait de donner des instructions aux domestiques pour le dîner. Elle finit de mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en saphir. Inconsciemment elle regardait la cravate d'Ascot de Richard.

- Ce garçon frôle toujours les convenances, dit-il

- Allons Richard... il ne fait pas beau dehors...en plus ils devaient probablement aller chercher la mère de la fiancée... je suis sure qu'il est assez tendu comme ça Richard, dit Eleonor cependant sur les nerf...

Ce qui allait se passer après...advienne que pourra !

Terry et sa compagnie arrivèrent à la maison de sa mère. Il était nerveux parce que il savait qu'il était en retard, et il était d'une humeur massacrante et mélancolique depuis la veille, parce qu'il était sur que Candy avait été là au théâtre, et maintenant, et maintenant il allait voir son père pour la première fois depuis 5 ans. Par contre, il était content que sa mère et son père étaient en bon terme et ne se lançaient pas des injures ou de reproches mutuelles.

Le majordome ouvrit la porte, Mme Marlowe était entrain de se plaindre comme d'habitude.

- Avec un climat aussi mauvais, elle nous fait venir chez elle ! Elle ne pouvait pas choisir un autre jour ? Fit Marianne,

Elle était vexée qu'ils aient dû sortir Susanna de son confortable appartement, pour répondre à l'appel de la reine de Broadway.

- Ce dîner ne pouvait pas attendre un autre jour ? Se plaignit-elle

- Mme Marlowe, mon père vient d'arriver en ville, et il veut faire votre connaissance, avant le mariage... et en plus, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis le début de la guerre, essaya d'expliquer Terry dans son exaspération

Susanna ne disait rien ; en fait depuis qu'elle était allée en consultation pour avoir une prothèse, elle se sentit très bien dans sa peau et plus proche de sa victoire totale... et malgré elle, elle vit le bon docteur sous un nouvel œil.

Ils entrèrent dans le couloir en marbre, ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux ; Mme Marlowe arrangea sa fille fièrement. Ils suivirent le majordome dans le salon, où Terry savait que ses parents attendaient.

Il y avait un beau feu qui crépitait dans la salle, et Eleonor avait la musique de Prokofiev, « La danse des chevaliers » de ballet de Roméo et Juliette qui jouait sur son phonographe.

- A Terrence, mon fils, tu es là ! Roucoula Eleonor en s'approchant pour l'accueillir, Richard, je te présente Melle Susanna Marlowe, la fiancée de Terry et sa mère, Mme Marianne Marlowe, née Poole... Marianne, je te présente sa grâce, Richard, le duc de Grandchester... le père de Terry...

Le son sinistre de la partie des instruments à corde, du tonnerre et des cornes, n'avait jamais sembler aussi violent et aussi profond dans la vie de Marianne...

**PERE !!! LE PERE DE TERRY ETAIT... SON RICHARD ??!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

_****_

_**Comme une tragédie grecque**_

_**Quatorzième partie****, par Candylyna**_

Marianne sentit toute la sale entrain de tourner autour d'elle, elle chancela et elle tomba dans un trou noir.

- Maman ! Cria Susanna, oh mon Dieu !

- Mme Marlowe ! Dit Terry

Les domestiques accoururent en entendant les cris et ils vinrent aider. Terry porta Mme Marlowe sur le divan, elle était toujours évanouie.

- Qu'est qui ne va pas avec ma mère ? Dit Susanna

- On ne sait pas dit Terry, je pense que nous devons l'amener à l'hôpital pour être prudent

- Oui, dit Susanna, allons-y

Le majordome porta Mme Marlowe hors de la maison jusqu'à la voiture de Terry. Richard aida Susanna avec son fauteuil roulant et ils allèrent tous à l'hôpital.

Marianne était toujours inconsciente. Susanna était très inquiète, elle pleurait dans les bras de Terry. Comme Terry la regardait à peine, et ne la touchait même pas, Susanna profita de ce rare moment pour être dans ses bras. Comme après le cauchemar qu'elle avait eu il n'y a pas très longtemps, où elle était... non, elle ne voulait même pas y penser ! C'était trop affreux et quand elle y pensait elle en avait des frissons de dégoûts et lui brisait le cœur en mille morceaux... ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Mais ça avait l'air tellement réal ! Mais n'est-ce pas comme ça que tous les cauchemars étaient ?

Richard était debout près d'Eleonor. Il ne disait rien. Il avait reconnu Marianne Pool... et il n'était pas très content avec Eleonor.

- Ellie, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

- Faire quoi ? Demanda-t-elle

- Inviter Marianne sans rien me dire...ou lui dire quoi que ce soit...

- Te dire quoi ?

- Tu sais que Marianne et moi avons un passé en commun

- Non, je le soupçonnais quand elle était sarcastique avec moi tout le temps, tu viens juste de confirmer mes soupçons après toutes ces années...

- J'étais jeune et insouciant... je ne lui ai même pas donné mon nom de famille

- Est-ce que c'était une fois seulement ?

- Non...

- Ça a duré combien de temps ?

- Pas très longtemps...

- Tu l'aimais ? Demanda Eleonor blessée

- Je m'amusais, Ellie

- Pendant que ton voyage d'affaires à Boston

- Je suis désolé... si ça fait une différence

- Oh ne t'excuse pas pour Marianne... elle n'était qu'une passade, ce qui m'a le plus blessée c'était que tu épouses la femme que ton père avait choisi pour toi au lieu de m'épouser moi...

- J'avais un devoir à remplir...

- Un devoir ? Et ton devoir envers moi et mon fils ? C'est ce qu'on vous enseigne dans l'aristocratie ? C'est un honneur de laisser tomber la femme qu'on aime avec son bébé et épouser une femme qu'on n'aime pas ?

- Ellie...

- Tu as si bien enseigné Terrence, qu'il est entrain de faire la même chose... épouser une femme par devoir au lieu de par amour

- Ellie...

- Tu veux que je te pardonne pour tout ? Arrange cette situation ! Parle à ton ancienne maîtresse et laissez mon bébé tranquille !

- Elle est dans un piteux état, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, je me demande pourquoi ? Elle est devenue pâle en te voyant... Tu étais tellement inoubliable qu'elle s'est évanouie à ta vue ? Ou était-ce quelque chose d'autre

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles...

- Bien sur que tu ne le sais pas, dit Eleonor en s'éloignant

Terry regardait ses parents de loin entrain de se disputer. Que diable se passait-il ? Il voulait savoir, mais Susanna s'accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage ! Eleonor marcha vers eux.

- Des nouvelles ? Demanda-t-elle

- Non, maman, dit Terry, je vais aller voir le docteur, tu peux rester avec Susanna ?

- Oui, bien sur, dit Eleonor en s'asseyant à coté du fauteuil roulant de Susanna

Susanna n'avait aucune intention de laisser Terry partir ; elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Terry sentit sa résistance...

- Susanna, je dois aller parler au docteur, dit Terry, pour avoir des nouvelles sur ta mère

Susanna était obligée de lâcher l'homme qu'elle aimait et rester avec Eleonor.

Candy était à l'hôpital en stage. Ça faisait partie du cours qu'elle prenait à Columbia. Une fois par semaine, elle devait travailler le soir à l'hôpital. C'était sa première fois, comme ça devait arriver quelques semaines après le début du cours. Elle se souvint quand elle était venu à cet hôpital des années auparavant pour voir Susanna, pour lui demander de ne pas utiliser sa blessure pour piéger Terry. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était cette blessure jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'accrocha à elle pour l'empêcher de sauter tu toit...

_« Allons Candy, tu peux le faire, se dit-elle. Ça fait des années... mais on dirait que c'était hier. Je me suis enfui quand j'ai vu ses parents... ensemble... je ne voulais pas entendre que le duc était venu d'Angleterre pour le mariage de Terry...Mais si je me guérir de tout ça, je vais devoir le voir tôt ou tard »._

Elle finit son finit son travail et elle attendait Michael qui avait promis de venir la chercher et de l'amener chez elle, parce que ce n'était pas prudent pour une jeune fille de marcher seule à la maison le soir. Elle s'apprêtait à partir ; son travail était fini et Michael était un peu en retard. Elle alla à la réception parler à une autre infirmière, Paula.

- Nous venons d'avoir une nouvelle patiente, dit Paula

- Vraiment ? Dit Candy, alors je vais rater tout le plaisir !

- Tu peux rester si tu veux...

- Très drôle ! J'ai un cours tôt demain matin ; j'ai besoin de dormir Paula

- Tu en as de la chance ! Je dois veiller toute la nuit !

- Bonne chance ! Dit Candy en riant, mon ami est en retard, je vais aller me repoudrer le nez, si Michael arrive, dis lui de m'attendre

- D'accord, Candy

Elle quitta la réception et elle alla se repoudrer le nez. Terry arriva à la réception pour demander des nouvelles de Mme Marlowe et il sentit son odeur... Comment était-ce possible ? Il venait d'avoir Susanna dans ses bras, on penserait que c'est son odeur qu'il sentirait... mais non, c'était l'odeur de Candy ! Il était sur de l'avoir vu l'autre soir au théâtre... mais peut être que c'était comme dans le théâtre sordide il y a toute ses années, la voir lui avait redonner ses esprits... l'autre soir, Robert lui avait dit qu'il s'était surpassé... c'était à cause d'elle... Candy... elle était parfaite pour lui, pourquoi est-ce que l'univers les avait séparé ? Il vit Paula à la réception

- Excusez-moi, dit Terry, je peux parler à un docteur ?

- Bien sur. A quel sujet ? Demanda Paula

- Je voudrais avoir des nouvelles de Mme Marlowe, ça fait un bout de temps

Paula regarda et elle reconnu Terrence Grandchester, le grand acteur de Broadway.

- Bien sur, M. Grandchester, dit Paula avec un sourire, je vais chercher le docteur pour qu'il vienne vous parler tout de suite ! Asseyez-vous dans la salle d'attente

- Merci, dit Terry

Il retourna dans la salle d'attente et au lieu de marcher vers Susanna, il marcha vers son père.

- Papa, dit-il

- Terrence...

- Je ne pensais pas que notre dîner aurait autant d'émotions fortes

- N'es-tu pas habitué à ce genre de rebondissement au théâtre ?

- Peut être mais tout est planifié au théâtre...

- C'était très émouvant... comment va ta fiancée ?

- Elle est très bouleversée comme tu peux le constater...

- Je suis désolé...

- Merci. Que se passe-t-il entre maman et toi ?

- Rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter...

- Tu ne l'as fait pas marcher au moins...?

- Terrence, je suis ton père...

- Et tu es marié... comment va Mme Grandchester ?

- En colère parce que je suis venu te voir...

- Et bien si tu ne supportes pas la chaleur, sors de la cuisine ! J'espère qu'elle parte et qu'elle ne revienne plus...

- Et bien il n'y a vraiment pas d'amour entre vous deux !

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Je suis désolé pour tout Terrence...

Ils continuèrent à parler et a se réconcilier.

Michael arriva à l'hôpital pour chercher Candy et il marcha jusqu'à la réception. Il trouva Paula et Candy qui arrivait.

- Michael, dit Candy, finalement !

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard, dit Michael

- Ça va, dit Candy, allons-y ! Aurevoir Paula

- Aurevoir Candy... je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire qui était ici...

- La prochaine fois, dit Candy

Elle marcha au bras de Michael en parlant et riant. Ils passèrent devant la salle d'attente, mais ils ne firent pas attention aux gens qui étaient là. Candy riait en sortant dehors.

Terry était avec son père, toujours entrain de parler et il cru entendre Le rire de Candy. Il pensait qu'il perdait la tête ! Avec tout ce qui se passait, il était un peu stressé.

Le docteur arriva pour leur dire qu'ils continuaient à faire des tests sur Mme Marlowe et qu'il devait retourner chez eux et revenir le matin.

- Melle Marlowe dit le docteur, allez à la maison pour vous reposer, votre mère de se réveillera pas avant le matin.

- D'accord docteur, dit Susanna en larmes, Terry

- On rentre... maman ? Demanda Terry

- Je vais prendre un taxi, dit Eleonor

- Je peux t'amener Ellie, dit le duc

- Non, ton hôtel est de l'autre cote de la ville, je ne voudrais pas te déranger... dit-elle

- Ce n'est pas un..., commença le duc

- J'ai dit non ! Fit Eleonor plus fort et bouleversée

Elle marcha hors de l'hôpital et elle prit un taxi jusqu'à chez elle.

- D'accord, papa, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda Terry avec un ton moqueur

- Laisse-moi t'aider avec Susanna Terry, dit le duc

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital pour aller dormir chez eux.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Comme une tragédie grecque**_

_****_

_**Quinzième partie****, par Mallory Quinn**_

Albert avait amené Flanny au restaurant pour la remercier d'avoir trouvé son neveu. Flanny pensait à ce que Candy lui avait dit, sur Albert. Il était si beau et très gentil ! C'était un plaisir de dîner avec lui dans un beau restaurant.

- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez d'avoir trouvé mon neveu, dit Albert

- Oh je m'occupais d'un patient, dit Flanny en souriant

- Vous avez un beau sourire, vous savez ça ? Demanda Albert

Flanny rougit et elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Que se passait-il ? Elle ne s'était jamais sentie ainsi devant un homme avant. Elle se sentit heureuse. Albert pensait que Flanny était jolie. Il se souvint de ce que Candy lui disait sur sa collègue... mais la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui, n'était pas du tout comme la fille que Candy décrivait. La guerre devait l'avoir changée pour le mieux. Ils continuaient à parler et Albert lui parlait des ses voyages à travers le monde. Ils passèrent une excellente soirée.

Eleonor retourna chez elle, en colère. Elle soupçonnait que Richard avait eu une aventure avec Marianne... Mais entendre Richard le confirmer et la réaction de Marianne... Ça l'avait mise en colère contre lui ! Ça faisait plus de 20 ans, mais elle était jalouse ! Marianne Pool avait été avec son Richard ! Et ça a du être très intense, pour qu'elle s'évanouisse et tombe malade a sa vue. Que diable se passait-il ? La bonne lui donna des messages téléphoniques de Richard. Elle s'en fichait, elle était en colère et Richard devra attendre que sa colère passe.

Terry était dans son appartement et il aidait Susanna dans sa chambre. La bonne vint l'aider.

- Terry, dit Susanna, tu peux rester avec moi pendant un moment ?

- Susanna, dit Terry, je dois aller stationner la voiture, le l'ai laissée devant l'immeuble

- D'accord, tu viens me voir quand tu reviens ?

- Je viendrai te voir avant d'aller au lit

Terry descendit pour stationner sa voiture.

Candy et Michael s'était arrêtés sur leur chemin pour acheter des hot dogs dans un kiosque, pas trop loin de l'immeuble. Michael la laissa devant le Dakota.

- Merci d'être venu me chercher Michael, dit Candy et pour les hot dogs !

- De rien, Candy. A demain

- Bonne nuit ! Dit Candy

Elle portait un manteau rouge avec un capuchon. Il y avait du vent et elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte et elle ne vit pas l'homme qui se précipitait aussi pour entrer... et elle se heurta contre lui, et elle failli faire tomber ses hot dogs !

- Oh ! Je suis désolée, dit-elle, j'espère que je n'ai pas taché votre manteau avec mes hot dogs !

- Non, je vais bien, dit l'homme, je suis désolé ...

Il sentit son odeur... était-ce possible ? Il avait presque peur de la regarder. Avec son capuchon sur la tête, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle devait le regarder. Candy sourit et leva la tête et elle était figée sur place. Après avoir souhaité l'éviter pour toujours... il était là, devant elle...Et bien elle n'avait pas le choix, à part se jeter à l'eau ! Il la regardait et il pensait qu'il rêvait comme ce soir là...

- Candy ? Demanda-t-il comme dans un rêve

- Terry ? Dit-elle surprise

Le doorman ouvrit la porte et Candy entra... Terry la suivit.

- Vous avez trouvé une bonne place, M. Grandchester ? Demanda Mike le doorman

- Oui, merci, dit Terry

Candy était entrain d'écouter... Terry habitait dans son immeuble ou il était venu voir quelqu'un si tard ?

- Comment va votre fiancée ? Demanda Mike, elle avait l'air un peu bouleversée tout à l'heure

- Elle a besoin de repos, dit Terry

- J'espère qu'elle ira mieux, dit Mike

- Merci, dit Terry

- Melle André, comment était votre journée ? Demanda Mike

- Bien, Mike, dit-elle en évitant les yeux de Terry

L'ascenseur arriva et ils entrèrent. L'étage de Candy arriva en premier, elle sortit et bien sur, Terry la suivit. L'ascenseur s'en alla. Candy ouvrit la porte de son appartement et elle entra, Terry derrière elle. Elle mit ses hot dogs dans la cuisine sur une assiette et elle enleva son manteau. Ses cheveux étaient défaits. Elle semblait plus mûre, et un peu plus grande... il la regardait. Il enleva son manteau.

- Entre Terry, bienvenu dans mon appartement, dit-elle pour briser le silence

- Merci, dit-il en entrant au salon

Ils se regardèrent. Oh, la tension était très intense... Toutes ces années semblaient ne pas avoir existé. Il s'approcha d'elle et ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, instinctivement. Candy pleurait de joie. Elle le serra contre lui ; elle ferma les yeux et savoura le moment. Il avait la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras et il sentit que tout ira bien. La chaleur de son corps était hors de prix. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la comparer lorsqu'il avait Susanna dans ses bras quelques heures plus tôt...les deux choses étaient incomparables !

Candy était entrain de penser qu'elle était folle ; qu'est-ce qu'elle était entrain de faire ? Il était fiancé à une autre femme !!! Elle le repoussa ! Terry se senti blessé, et il ne sentit plus la chaleur du corps de Candy, il eut un frisson...Il essaya de la reprendre dans ses bras...

- Non, Terry ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui

- Candy, s'il te plait...

- S'il te plait, quoi ? Tu es fiancé à une autre femme !

- Je sais... mais

- Tu dois éprouver quelque chose pour elle, pour lui avoir demandé de t'épouser, dit-elle avec des larmes aux yeux et dans sa voix

- Candy...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

- Pas ce que je crois ? Tu es fiancé à Susanna ou pas ?

- Oui, mais

- Tu ne l'aimes ? Ça fait 4 ans Terry

- Candy, tu sais dans quelles circonstances nous nous sommes séparés

- Je me souviens avoir pris la décision de partir, mais je ne me souviens pas t'avoir vu protester beaucoup, dit-elle en pleurant

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir...

- Mais tu m'as laissée partir...

- Tu t'en allais...

- Peut être que j'attendais que tu me demandes de rester... au lieu d'être d'accord et me laisser partir aussi vite !

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire ; la mère de Susanna faisait pression sur moi pour que je m'en occupe, et toi tu venais pour rester avec moi...

- J'étais un fardeau, n'est-ce pas ? J'étais celle en bonne santé, avec mes deux jambes, alors tu m'as sacrifiée, comme un agneau...oui, j'étais en bonne santé, Dieu veut un agneau sans défaut pour les sacrifices...

- Candy, je t'en prie ... tu sais que je voulais que tu restes avec moi...

- Mais tu savais que je ne le pouvais pas..., dit-elle en pleurant

- Oui, et ça me tuait ! Je voulais te garder avec moi ; je voulais t'épouser...

- M'épouser ?

- Je sais que nous n'en avons pas parlé, mais je voulais te dire ce que je ressentais et t'épouser...

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce que tu éprouvais...

Ce qui était vrai. Durant tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, ils aimaient être ensemble, mais ils n'avaient jamais dit les 3 mots magiques. Candy l'avait dit quand elle l'avait manqué à Southampton... Ensuite en Amérique, après leur brève rencontre, leur correspondance... Ils voulaient parler sérieusement à New York, après la première... mais ça c'était, compter sans l'affaire Susanna...

- J'avais tellement de projets pour nous, Candy... cette année là, tout était planifié... sauf l'accident de Susanna... elle m'a sauvé la vie... elle a perdu sa jambe...je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais un devoir à remplir...

- Je comprends ça, dit Candy, peut être qu'à l'époque, j'ai pris la décision de partir un peu rapidement, en pensant à Susanna... sans penser à nous... je ne voulais pas que tu souffres en ayant à choisir entre nous deux. Mais maintenant que j'y pense ; pourquoi devais-tu être avec elle ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être romantique ? A moins que... tu étais amoureux d'elle

- Non, Candy, je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle ! Tu dois me croire...

- Pourquoi devrai-je te croire ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu es avec elle, depuis que nous avons rompu...

Candy était entrain de pleurer et elle se dit qu'elle était ridicule. Pourquoi parler du passé ? Le temps passé ne revient plus...

- Je suis désolée, Terry, je n'ai pas le droit de te harceler de questions maintenant, j'aurai du le faire il y a 4 ans...

- Non, Candy, s'il te plait, ne dis pas ça... je t'aime...

- Ne dis pas ça Terry, laisse-moi tranquille ! Dit-elle en pleurant, s'il te plait, va-t-en !

- Tu as dit que je ne t'ai jamais dit ce que j'éprouvais pour toi ; je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours... Je vais te laisser maintenant...

Candy était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Terry l'aimait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, mais c'était dur et beau à entendre en même temps. Il l'aimait, il l'aime et il l'aimera pour toujours... mais il était fiancée à Susanna...Il n'aimait pas Susanna, il t'aime toi ! Allez !!!

Terry était entrain de marcher vers la porte pour prendre son manteau et partir.

- TERRY !!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle

Terry se retourna et Candy courut dans ses bras.

- Terry, oh Terry ! Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour toujours aussi !!!!

- Oh Candy ! Dit-il

Il chercha ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement d'abord, ensuite, il devint de plus en plus passionné et fougueux. Candy, qui n'avait que le baiser suivit des gifles, comme souvenir, même si elle quand elle s'en souvenait, elle oubliait la partie des gifles, rêvait d'embrasser Terry depuis plus de 5 ans maintenant. Lui aussi... Ça faisait 5 ans qu'ils attendaient ce moment ; un baiser désiré depuis 5 ans, ça ne pouvait être, que la plus belle chose au monde.


	16. Chapter 16

**_COMME UNE TRAGEDIE GRECQUE_**

**_Seizième partie, par Candylyna_**

Susanna était dans sa chambre entrain de pleurer, en attendant Terry. Il était allé stationner la voiture, pourquoi est-ce que ça prenait aussi longtemps ? Elle savait qu'il faisait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour être loin d'elle, mais il devait s'occuper d'elle...Elle avait tout ce dont une personne handicapée avait besoin, sauf le cœur de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ça faisait quatre ans, mais le temps ne semblait pas avoir changé le cœur de Terry...Il allait finir par tomber amoureux d'elle avec le temps... Elle s'endormit sur cette note joyeuse. Sa mère était malade, c'était difficile, mais la présence de Terry l'avait réconfortée.

Albert et Flammy retournèrent à l'appartement après une très belle soirée. Il marcha avec elle jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et lui baisa la main. Flanny avait peur qu'il l'embrasse sur les lèvres...elle se surpris à souhaiter que ce soit le cas.

Albert voulait l'embrasser, mais il pensa que au premier rendez-vous, ça ne serait pas approprié...Il était attiré par elle. Il prit sa main et la porta a ses lèvres et il eut comme un petit choc électrique. Ils avaient, littéralement beaucoup de chimie entre eux, et c'était bouleversant.

- Bonne nuit Flanny, et merci pour cette belle soirée

- C'est moi qui devrais vous remercier, c'était une très belle soirée... Je devrais remercier Candy

- Pour nous avoir mis ensemble pour la soirée ? Elle est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Flanny avec un beau sourire

- A demain alors. Bonne nuit Flanny

- Bonne nuit Albert

Albert alla dans sa chambre et Flanny alla dans la sienne sur un nuage. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça, cette sensation qui lui faisait un peu peur, mais qui était aussi bonne. Elle s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, rêvant de la soirée et surtout du moment où Albert lui avait baisé la main.

Candy et Terry étaient toujours dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, entrain de s'embrasser passionnément. Ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Ils avaient attendu et rêvé de ce moment pendant des années. C'était tellement bon d'être dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au salon, sans se lâcher, en continuant à s'embrasser. Ils se retrouvèrent sur le divan...

Candy alla dans la salle de bain se rafraîchir, ensuite elle alla se changer sans sa chambre. Terry la remplaça dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sortit, elle était dans le salon entrain de regarder par la fenêtre. Il arriva par derrière et il mit ses bras autour de sa taille comme lors de leur séparation sur les escaliers de l'hôpital. Le geste lui rappela des souvenirs douloureux ; Candy pleurant, Terry pleurant parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Et ces paroles ; « ...soit heureuse... » Le mensonge, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être heureux l'un sans l'autre...

Terry l'embrassa au cou, comme s'il voulait chasser ces mauvais souvenirs.

- Terry que sommes-nous entrain de faire ?

- Je veux être avec toi, Candy... je ne vais plus te laisser partir...

- Tu n'auras peut être pas le choix...

- J'ai toujours eu le choix... J'ai choisi le devoir a l'amour la première fois, et ça m'a rendu malheureux. C'est ce qu'on m'avait appris...J'ai toujours voulu tout résoudre seul...Je suis allé voir mon père pour qu'il m'aide avec ton problème au collège, et il a refusé de m'aider...alors j'ai réglé le problème seul...C'est tout ce que je savais faire, me débrouiller seul. Je ne savais pas comment demander de l'aide...j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi...

- Prendre soin de Susanna... c'est tout ce à quoi je pensais aussi...j'ai mis les besoins des autres avant les miens...

- Nous ne sommes plus obligés de le faire...

- Mais tu es toujours fiancé à Susanna... le mariage est pour bientôt

- Comment tu sais ça ?

Ça faisait mal à Candy de parler de ça.

- Je...j'ai vu tes parents...

- Mes parents ?

- Oui, je suis allée voir une de tes représentations d'Hamlet

Terry se souvint du soir particulier où il avait senti une force, une énergie sur scène. Il savait qu'il y avait une raison particulière, elle était là !!!

- Tu m'as vu sur scène ?

- Oui, et tu as été magnifique, dit-elle sincèrement

- Robert m'a dit ce soir là que je m'étais surpassé... c'est à cause de toi

- Que veux-tu dire ? Tu ne peux pas m'avoir vu...

- J'ai senti ta présence, Candy... c'est difficile à expliquer, mais je savais que tu étais là et j'ai donné ma meilleure performance pour toi... Tu es celle dont j'ai besoin Candy, tu me complètes...

- Oh Terry...

- Donne-moi le temps de résoudre mon problème avec Susanna...

- Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu l'épouser...

Il pensa à Mme Marlowe à l'hôpital... Susanna pleurait déjà tout le temps, rompre leurs fiançailles maintenant... Mais avait-il le droit de demander à Candy de l'attendre ? Ils avaient pris une décision à la hâte il y a 4 ans, cette fois-ci, ils allaient faire tout leur possible pour être ensemble.

- Tu es la seule femme que je veux épouser Candy... Mademoiselle Taches de son, Mademoiselle Tarzan...

- Tous ces surnoms que je trouvais irritants m'ont tellement manqué, dit-elle doucement

- Et moi, tes sautes d'humeur, tes rires, ton autorité, m'ont manqué... tu m'as manqué...

Elle se retourna et ils s'embrassèrent encore. Ils ne voulaient pas se séparer. Mais il le fallait.

- J'aurai voulu rester avec toi ici, mais je dois partir...

- Je comprends, dit Candy

- J'habite en haut...

- C'est ce que j'ai compris quand le doorman t'a appelé par ton nom...Tu habites avec Susanna ?

- Oui...

Susanna dormait en haut pendant que Terry et elle, étaient... Elle se sentit mal. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées il lui dit ;

- Ne te sens pas mal Candy, pensons à nous...Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici... j'aurai voulu rester avec toi...

- Mais nous trichons...

- Non, nous ne trichons pas... ma relation avec elle est platonique ; je ne l'ai jamais touché...je ne pouvais pas, je ne peux pas...

Candy se sentit heureuse quand elle apprit que rien ne s'était passé avec Susanna.

- Oh Terry... mais tu dois aller la rejoindre, elle doit être entrain de t'attendre

- Elle sait qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de moi...

Candy pensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçue de Susanna. Cette lettre qui lui avait donné envie de venir à New York...Maintenant l'inévitable était entrain de se passer, Terry voulait la reprendre et il allait rompre avec Susanna. Si Susanna avait su ce que sa lettre allait faire à Candy, elle ne l'aurait jamais écrite. Quelque soit la façon dont cette histoire allait finir, une chose était certaine, elle allait faire tout ce dont elle était capable pour être avec le désir de son cœur. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés devant l'immeuble, elle s'était sentie vivre de nouveau, son cœur s'était raccommodé et c'était une sensation, malgré les circonstances avec Susanna, dont elle ne pouvait plus se passer.

- Bonne nuit Terry

- Je viens te voir demain, j'ai tellement de chose à te dire, et tellement de chose à te demander... comme ce que tu fais à New York...

- On aurait cru que ce serait la première question que tu me demanderait après 4 ans... mais tu t'es jeté sur moi !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Taches de son, je ne veux pas te laisser... je viendrai demain soir...ou ce soir, comme c'est le cas puisqu'il est plus de minuit...

- Ok Terry, bonne nuit, dit-elle

- Bonne nuit Taches de son

Il l'embrassa encore pendant longtemps et il rentra finalement chez lui...Candy ferma les yeux, et elle s'appuya contre la porte fermée. Tout était arrivé si vite... ces 4 années de séparation étaient non existantes ...Leur passion avait grandi avec eux, ils étaient plus matures ... et plus...égoïstes. « Charité bien ordonnée commence par soi-même ». Elle avait laissé Terry à Susanna il y a 4 ans, mais apparemment, ça ne les avait pas rendus heureux...Voyons voir où tout cela allait les amener.

Candy se souvint des hot dogs dans la cuisine et elle alla les manger. Ensuite elle s'apprêta pour se mettre au lit...Elle avait cours très tôt le matin, et elle allait avoir de la difficulté à se réveiller...Mais elle n'aurait échangé tous ces moments intimes avec Terry, pour tout l'argent du monde.

Terry alla directement dans sa chambre. Il savait que Susanna dormait déjà. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son support pendant la maladie de sa mère. Il allait être là pour elle, mais cette fois-ci, il allait faire le bon choix, il allait choisir l'amour. Même s'il n'avait aucune idée comment tout allait se passer... Mais il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il pensait à Candy et aux moments intimes qu'ils venaient de partager.

Le lendemain matin, Susanna était bien sur, contrariée que Terry ne soit pas allé la voir dans sa chambre. Elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais elle avait espéré qu'avec la maladie de sa mère, il aurait voulu la réconforter, elle aurait pu profiter du moment, mais... Mais, ça viendra... Elle allait avoir Terry dans son lit, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle allait faire au monde.

- Terry, je ne t'ai pas entendu venir hier soir, dit-elle tristement

- Tu devais être déjà endormie, dit Terry, tu es prête à aller à l'hôpital ?

- Oui, je suis prête

Susanna le regardait. Quelque chose était différent en lui, différent dans le bon sens. Mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais elle avait sentit que Terry était moins hostile envers elle. Ça lui donna de l'espoir ; ce n'était pas rien, c'était quelque chose pour elle, pour qu'elle s'en rende compte tout de suite... Quelque chose s'est passé avec Terry la nuit dernière, mais quoi ?

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital et ils trouvèrent Richard et Eleonor, ne se parlant pas, entrain de les attendre.

- Maman, dit Terry en souriant, quelle bonne surprise !

- Tu m'as l'air bien content, dit Eleonor, tu as été chanceux hier soir ?

- Maman ! Allons ! Dit Terry un peu embarrassé

Eleonor regarda son fils dans les yeux, elle vit son air suppliant d'abandonner le sujet. Elle laissa tomber...

- Le docteur va nous voir, dit Eleonor, allons voir Marianne dans sa chambre

Ils allèrent tous dans la chambre de Marianne où les docteurs les attendaient. Marianne dormait. Les docteurs étaient entrain de leur parler à la porte.

- Melle Marlowe, votre mère a eu une attaque qui l'a paralysé du coté droit et l'empêche de s'exprimer...

- Quoi ? Dit Susanna, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Comment va-t-elle ?

- Son état est stationnaire..., dit le docteur

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu causer tout ça ? Demanda Terry, elle allait bien et la minute d'après, elle était parterre...

- On ne peut pas prédire ce genre de chose, dit le docteur, parfois c'est causé par un choc quelconque

- Un choc ? Dit Susanna, il n'y avait pas de choc...

Eleonor et Richard se regardèrent, ensuite Eleonor s'éloigna.

- Dans combien de temps va-t-elle aller mieux ? Demanda Eleonor, elle va aller mieux, n'est-ce pas docteur ?

- Oui, mais on ne sait pas quand exactement, dit le docteur

- Oh mon Dieu, mais le mariage ? Dit Susanna

- Et bien je suppose qu'il va falloir le reporter, dit Eleonor

- Quoi ? Dit Susanna

- Oui, tu ne voudrais pas que ta mère manque le mariage de sa fille unique ? Dit Eleonor

- Mais, dit Susanna en larmes, votre grâce... vous êtes venu de si loin pour le mariage

- Ce n'est pas un problème, dit le duc, je peux rester plus longtemps jusqu'à ce que vous fixiez une nouvelle date, jusqu'à ce que votre mère aille mieux...

Terry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ; ses parents étaient entrain de lui venir en aide sans le savoir ! Etait-ce une coïncidence ?

- Terry ? Dit Susanna, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

- Et bien, ça ne serait pas la même chose sans ta mère. Attendons qu'elle aille mieux..., dit Terry

- D'accord, dit Susanna en larmes, nous allons attendre que ma mère aille mieux

Si Susanna avait su que Candy était, non seulement à New York mais dans le même immeuble qu'eux, elle n'aurait pas accepté aussi facilement de reporter le mariage de ses rêves...

Terry et ses parents, remercièrent les docteurs qui quittèrent la chambre pour aller voir d'autres patients. Terry et ses parents, sortirent de la chambre laissant Susanna avec sa mère... Eleonor marcha devant laissant Terry en arrière avec son père.

- Terrence, crache le morceau ! Tu as été chanceux hier soir, comme disait ta mère ?

- Papa !

- Je connais ce regard...

- Je suis ton fils, bien sur que tu le connais, dit-il en souriant

- Tu es beaucoup trop joyeux...

- C'est un beau jour...

- Tu viens d'apprendre que ta future belle mère est dans un état critique, vous avez été forcés de reporter votre mariage...

- Un mariage que je n'ai jamais voulu...je suis au septième ciel ! Merci papa !

Le duc regarda son fils, il était beaucoup trop content, en effet !


	17. Chapter 17

**_COMME UNE TRAGEDIE GRECQUE_**

****

**_Dix-septième partie, par Lady Gato_**

Candy ouvrit ses yeux comme dans un rêve, elle se sentait si vivante et si aimée. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des baisers de Terry et les caresses sur ses lèvres et sa peau, l'ardeur et la passion avec laquelle il l'avait vénérée. Elle revivait les minutes et les heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, comme si elle s'était détachée de son corps en se revoyant retourner l' affection de Terry avec une ferveur égale à la sienne, si pas plus...elle s'était surprise... Elle s'était donnée avec passion se permettant de vivre raffinée avec le délice qu'était la vraie chaire et la chaleur ; ce n'était pas seulement dans son imagination. Ensuite une pincement de cœur la ramena à la cruelle réalité.

Susanna Marlowe...

Candy se leva et elle essaya de se débarrasser de l'image dans son esprit qui avait arrêté sa rêverie brutalement. Mais les mots de Terry résonnaient dans son esprit ; _Donne-moi le temps de résoudre mon problème avec Susanna..._

Oui, cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas prendre une décision à la hâte qui allait seulement rendre toutes de personnes concernées malheureuses... non cette fois-ci, le temps était de son coté. Elle chantonnait joyeusement, se sentent sur un nuage. Elle allait passer en haut chez Albert, elle savait qu'il préparait son retour à Chicago. Elle n'était pas sure si elle devait lui parler de Terry ; Albert avait assez de souci comme ça, en attendant qu'Alistair qui était malade mentalement et physiquement, guérisse ...Elle était contente que Flammy parte avec eux, elle allait beaucoup aider Alistaire pendant sa convalescence.

Albert sourit joyeusement quand il vit Candy entrer. Elle entra joyeusement, ses yeux brillaient, ses joues étaient roses.

- Bonjour ! Albert ! Alistair ! Chantonna-t-elle en embrassant son cousin sur la joue et le serrant dans ses bras.

L'ancien combattant sentit une chaleur se propager en lui et une sorte de flash traversa son esprit ; cette même fille, en plus jeune éveillait en lui la sensation qu'il venait de ressentir.

- Bonjour, répondirent-ils en même temps, aussi contents de la voir qu'elle.

Albert remarqua que quelque chose était différent en elle ; elle était toujours aussi joyeuse et gaie, mais elle n'avait pas été aussi joyeuse depuis... depuis...

_La dernière fois qu'elle est venue à New York !_

Albert voulut y réfléchir un peu plus, quand Flanny arriva.

- Et bien nous sommes prêts à partir, nous n'attendons que ton signal, murmura-t-elle

- Oh, vous partez aujourd'hui ? Dit Candy

- Oui, les deux derniers jours furent très bien pour nous, Alistair est en mesure de voyager maintenant... tu dois t'imaginer combien ils ont hâte de le voir à Chicago, dit Albert

- Oh, je n'en doute pas, dit Candy en touchant la main d'Alistair qui lui sourit...

Il venait de se rendre compte que cette fille le rendait joyeux.

- J'aurai voulu venir avec vous, mais je ne peux pas partir maintenant, dit Candy

- Tu ne devrais pas décevoir Melle Farmer, dit Flanny de bonne humeur, elle t'a donné mon ancien poste, parce que tu as fais un excellent travail en peu de temps et avec ma recommandation bien sur...

- Ne t'en fais pas Flanny, je ne vais pas la décevoir, dit Candy en souriant

- Candy, je peux te parler ? Dit Albert qui n'en pouvait plus

Il se passait quelque chose, même le sourire de Candy semblait plus lumineux. Ils s'excusèrent et ils allèrent dans la bibliothèque.

- Candy, j'aurai vraiment voulu que tu viennes avec nous..., commença-t-il, mais je comprends que tu aies des engagements ici... si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, va demander à Mr. Oliver de t'aider ou appelle George ou appelle-moi...

Il n'arrivait pas à lui demander ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir sur ce qui se passait.

- Tu en fais déjà trop pour moi Albert...merci...oh c'est merveilleux d'être en vie, n'est-ce pas ? Le retour d'Alistair sera un cadeau de Noël anticipé ! S'écria-t-elle avec joie

- A propos, si tu te sens trop seule pendant les fêtes, n'hésite surtout pas de venir à la maison pour quelques jours, dit Albert

- Oh ! Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, dit Candy, ça ira...Michael est là et Te...

Elle s'arrêta... elle ne voulait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué.

- Et qui... ? Demanda Albert

- Et l'expérience de fêter Noël à New York ! Fit Candy joyeusement, tu sais, le patinage au Centra Parc, les Roquettes, l'allumage de l'arbre de Noël... Ça ira Albert, ne t'en fais pas...

Elle le regarda sincèrement et elle réussit à apaiser sa peur...elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait, se dit-il.

- Ça va aller, soit seulement là pour Flanny, dit-elle, elle n'a vraiment pas de famille chez qui aller, elle vient d'une famille brisée...

- Je sais, elle me l'a dit, quand nous sommes allés dîner, fit Albert un peu penaud

- Oh vous avez dîné ensemble ? C'est merveilleux ! Dit Candy

- Elle est vraiment très intéressante et je trouve son histoire fascinante... je vois qu'elle essaye d'élever un mur autour d'elle pour ne pas être blessée, mais je la connaît, dit Albert en lui faisant un clin d'œil

- Tu sais comment consoler les âmes en peine, dit Candy en regardant l'horloge sur le manteau de la cheminée, oh mon Dieu ! Je dois y aller ! Je vais dire aurevoir et bonne chance ! Fit-elle en serrant Albert dans ses bras

Terry entra allégrement dans le théâtre, son esprit dans une rêverie languide depuis le matin... toutes ces minutes, jours, mois et années de douleur mélancolique s'était tout à coup arrêter dans les bras chaud et les radieuses lèvres de Candy. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il se sentit être un être à part entière à nouveau, prêt à aller de l'avant et à conquérir le monde. Oui, cette fois-ci, il n'y avait aucun doute, et aucun devoir qui allaient lui troubler l'esprit...il était déterminé à saisir ce bonheur et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, car maintenant il savait que sa vie en dépendait...et bien sur le nuage noir de la soudaine mauvaise santé de Mme Marlowe était là, mais maintenant, sentant le support de ses deux parents et en plus, le lien indéniable qu'il venait de reformer avec Candy il y a quelques heures, il était sûr que tout allait être résolu. Il se dirigeait vers sa loge, quand il entendit Robert l'appeler.

- Oh Robert, je suis désolé, dit-il en s'arrêtant

- Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? On aurait dit que Calliope t'a envoûté ! Je t'appelle depuis que tu es entré mais tu étais entrain de rêvasser ! Fit Robert amusé

Terry sourit, penaud.

- Non, aucune égérie grecque n'a jeté de sort sur moi..., di-il

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Robert ce qui se passait dans sa vie... que c'était une autre sorte d'égérie qui l'avait envoûté. Il se reprit et dit :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Pas tout à fait... viens, allons parler dans ta loge, dit Robert

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au sanctuaire de l'acteur principal, qui était très bien rangée. Comme il préférait passer le plus de temps possible dans sa loge qu'en présence de Susanna, il prenait soin que l'endroit soit confortable. Il y avait une bibliothèque avec quelques œuvres d'art originales et une ancienne commode ; il avait gardé tous les mémentos qui passèrent entre les mains de Candy... c'était, les lettres qu'elle lui écrivait, mais l'harmonica était aussi là.

Terry ôta son manteau et son chapeau en se demandant ce que Robert avait de si urgent à lui dire. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps.

- Terrence, je viens de recevoir ce message, ce matin, dit-il en donnant la lettre à l'acteur.

Terry vit immédiatement l'entête et le sceau au dessus des lettres en majuscule disant ; LA MAISON BLANCHE, WASHINGTON D.C. Il lut le contenu de la lettre rapidement et regarda Robert sidéré.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il

Comme s'il n'avait pas assez d'excitation dans sa vie ! Maintenant ça ! Mais pire encore, ça voulait dire qu'il allait devoir quitter New York, sans Candy !

- Très bientôt...ils te veulent là-bas des demain si c'est possible. Compte deux jours pour les répétitions avec la compagnie Nationale, ils te veulent avec eux, ensuite une semaine de représentation... ne t'en fais pas, tu seras de retour à temps pour Noël...et ta doublure te remplacera dans « Hamlet » ici...lui expliqua Robert qui avait eu toute la matinée pour y penser.

Terry s'assit, son esprit était entrain de tourner.

- Robert...dois-je vraiment le faire ? Demanda-t-il

- Terrence Grandchester, je suis même surpris que tu poses la question... quand le Président lui-même à travers son secrétaire particulier a demandé spécialement que tu joues Hamlet à la Maison Blanche ! Tu n'as jamais hésité à accepter ce genre de chose avant, mais cette fois-ci, c'est une affaire d'état ! L'Ambassadeur anglais sera là le soir de la première ! Tu te rends compte de ce que ça représente pour la compagnie... pour ta carrière ? Tu seras consacré comme lauréat, à coup sur ! Il n'y a jamais eu une telle demande pour un acteur de Broadway auparavant !

Terry sentit son cœur chavirer... oui, avant, quand ce genre de demande venait, quand les riches et les puissants demandaient quelques représentations pour des œuvres de charité, il était plus que content d'y répondre, parce ça l'amenait loin de Susanna pendant des jours, parfois même des semaines de suite... mais maintenant...

- Oui, Robert, bien sur, je suis dans une situation ; la mère de Susanna vient d'avoir une attaque et son état est critique mais stable maintenant... Dit Terry en guise d'explication ne voulant pas dire à Robert la véritable raison de son inquiétude.

- Oh ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ? Qu'est-ce qui a causé l'attaque ? Demanda Robert inquiet

- On ne le sait pas... nous sommes aller dîner chez ma mère... mon père venait d'arriver de Londres... et...

- Et... ?

- Elle s'est effondrée, littéralement... je ne sais pas ce qui a pu causer ça...alors tout est suspendu maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux..., continua Terry

- Et bien Terrence, je ne sais pas quoi dire, à part que tu sais ce que tout ceci représente pour nous..., fit Robert en tapotant Terry sur l'épaule, si tu dois y aller, tu dois être dans le train de 17 heures ce soir... il faudra que tu ailles à la maison et que tu fasses tes valises et que tu laisses tes affaires en de bonnes mains...

- Ce soir ? Fit Terry en haletant

Ce soir il voulait avoir plus plaisirs sybaritiques !

- Tu pourras y aller n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Robert

Terry soupira... que pouvait-il faire d'autres ?

- Oui Robert, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais partir maintenant pour m'assurer que tout ira bien pendant mon absence, dit-il

- Parfait ! Dit Robert en acquiescant et en quittant la pièce

- Pourquoi est-ce que le temps semble toujours être contre moi ?! Grogna Terry en s'écroulant sur sa chaise.

La nuit qui n'en finissait pas, était entrain d'étouffer Marianne... elle se sentait perdue dans le néant, incapable de trouver quoi que ce soit pour s'accrocher et l'empêcher de flotter sans but dans ce tourbillon de tourmente... elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait ni bouger, ni parler et que personne ne venait la sauver... le rugissement de la douleur dans sa tête était entrain d'écrasé son souffle de vie...

Elle vit des spectres macabres, Richard, Eleonor... ensuite deux enfants...une charmante fille blonde... sa petite Susanna... et un beau petit garçon... Terrence... les enfants étaient entrain de jouer ensemble ; _Le fermier dans son pré..._ils riaient et ils étaient contents, ensuite ils coururent dans les bras accueillant de Richard.

- Ma chaire et mon sang... mes enfants, murmura-t-il

Les enfants étaient maintenant grands.

Une horreur affreuse s'empara de Marianne...

_Non...ce n'est pas possible ! Susanna... Terrence... non, ils ne sont pas... ils ne peuvent pas...ce n'est pas possible qu'ils soient..._

_Demi-frères de chaire et de sang ! Ça doit être une erreur !_

_No !!_

Mais aucun son de sortit de sa bouche qui bougeait. Le trou noir s'empara d'elle encore.


	18. Chapter 18

**_COMME UNE TRAGEDI GRECQUE_**

****

**_Dix-huitième partie, par Lady Gato_**

Eleonor était toujours un peu troublée par les évènements des dernières 24 heures ; elle était surtout fâchée contre Richard...c'était clair maintenant, il y avait eu une certaine intimité entre lui et Marianne Poole !!! Un petit sourire se fit sur son visage, quand elle se souvent que Richard lui avait dit que Marianne n'était rien pour lui et qu'elle, était tout pour lui... mais quand bien même ! Maudit soient les hommes et leur promiscuité ! Seul son Terry dévoué était un exemple... il avait renoncé à l'amour de sa vie, pour une femme qu'il n'aimait pas ! Mais cependant, Eleonor n'était pas contente de toute cette affaire... mais ce matin... quelque chose était différent... ensuite elle se souvint qu'elle avait vu Candy au théâtre. Oh mon Dieu... serait-ce possible ? Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! Et bien si c'était le cas, elle allait s'assurer qu'ils ne soient plus jamais séparés ! Richard sera obligé d'intervenir et d'aider... elle était toujours fâchée contre lui et il était au Waldorf Astoria, en train de râler sans doute...mais elle savait que si elle le lui disait, il allait vouloir les aider... entre temps, toute cette situation avec Marianne ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Elle mourait d'envie de savoir si Candy et Terry s'était retrouvés, quand son majordome vint lui annoncer ;

- Madame, votre fils est ici...

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux !

Eleonor se leva, curieuse... D'habitude, Terry était au théâtre à cette heure-ci, entrain de se préparer pour la représentation du soir. Terry entra avec un regard déchiré qui lui dit tout.

- Maman, murmura-t-il

Eleonor était tout de suite inquiète.

- Chéri, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tout !!!! Juste quand je pensais que ma vie redevenait belle ; je dois aller à Washington DC... le Président a demandé à Robert de me prêter à la Compagnie Nationale pour jouer Hamlet, la semaine prochaine à la Maison Blanche... ! Se plaignit-il

- Et bien Terrence... C'est merveilleux ! Quel honneur ! Fit Eleonor émerveillée...

Elle n'avait jamais entendu une chose pareille auparavant. Ça n'était jamais arrivé.

- NON, C'EST AFFREUX !!! Fit Terry en colère

Eleonor regarda les yeux de son fils.

- Est-ce parce que tu dois laisser Susanna seule dans l'état dans lequel se trouve Marianne ? Demanda-t-elle

Il devait être un peu inquiet, mais le ton d'hystérie dans sa voix n'avait rien n'à avoir avec Susanna ; elle en était sure.

- Non, maman... tu me connais bien... c'est à propos de reprendre quelque chose que j'avais laissé tomber...La lumière de ma vie est finalement de retour...et zut, je dois m'en séparer à nouveau !

Eleonor cacha son sourire. _Elle le savait !_

- « La lumière de ta vie » ? Tu veux dire Candice Neige André ?

- Oui, maman...elle est ici... je l'ai retrouvée hier soir...

- Oh Terrence, c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle. Mais, et Susanna ? Demanda Eleonor pour vérifier.

- Je vais m'occuper de ça, mais maintenant... maintenant je dois aller à Washington DC pour une semaine pourrie ! Râla-t-il

Elle le prit par les épaules.

- Ecoute, chéri... ton père et moi allons nous assurer que Susanna et sa mère ne manquent de rien...et peut être que cette semaine va te faire gagner du temps...je sais que comment tu te sens, mais j'ai le pressentiment que tout s'arrangera à la fin pour tout le monde...

Terry se sentit mieux.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venu... quelque soit ce je que décide, Susanna a toujours besoin de mon aide et de mon support, surtout maintenant...

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous allons nous en occuper...n'oublie pas de le lui dire...dit Eleonor

- Je dois y aller, maintenant... Merci maman..., dit Terry en la serrant dans ses bras

- Tout ira bien Terrence, je te le promets, répondit-elle

Malgré le fait qu'elle rêvassait ce jour-là, Candy avait une journée chargée à Columbia qui demandait toute son attention... ce qui fit que sa journée allait très très vite...Et elle avait hâte que le soir arrive. Le centre de réhabilitation était une rafale d'activités, surtout depuis qu'elle avait maintenant le poste de Flanny. Elle eut à peine le temps de parler avec Michael... en effet, elle n'avait fait aucune pause.

Elle avait le visage dans la paperasse quand elle entendit Michael dire ;

- Candy, tu as un visiteur...

Elle ne leva pas la tête, parce qu'elle devait finir ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

- Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je ne peux pas recevoir de visiteur maintenant... je suis débordée

- Les singes aux taches de son, sont supposé être bon à faire multiple tâches, dit une voix veloutée et légèrement amusée

Le stylo de Candy tomba de ses mains. Elle leva la tête et elle vit les yeux de Terry qui lui souriaient avec un air espiègle. Michael était confus.

- OH !!! Fit Candy

- On dirait que tu as trouvé du temps..., plaisanta Michael, Mr. Grandchester, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer

Michael les laissa seuls. Il était surpris et un peu excité d'avoir vu l'acteur célèbre et en plus qui demandait à voir Candy, mais il se demandait comment ils se connaissaient... Mais, elle connaissait Eleonor Baker et le Duke de Grandchester.

- Tu es sure que tu veux que j'attende ? J'attends déjà depuis longtemps, murmura Terry

- Terry...que...comment..., balbutia-t-elle, sa langue n'arrivait pas a parler et elle sentit son cœur battre à la chamade entre ses mains

- Tu connais Mike le doorman ? Je pense que son autre boulot consiste à savoir ce qui se passe avec tous les locataires, expliqua Terry

Candy sourit et rougit... Terry la regardait intensément.

- Tu as une minute ? Demanda-t-il poliment

- Oh, bien sur... à propos, je n'ai pas fait de pause aujourd'hui... je peux faire un petit tour...dit Candy qui se demandait pourquoi Terry était là, attends-moi ici...

Elle se précipita pour prendre sa cape et son chapeau et elle dit à l'infirmière qui travaillait avec elle, qu'elle allait faire un tour. Elle rejoint Terry et ils se mirent à marcher vers la sortie... Terry prit sa main timidement dans la sienne.

- Terry, est-ce que prudent... ? Nous en sommes en public, dit-elle

- Il fait froid dehors... ou tu peux dire que tu prends mon pouls..., plaisanta-t-il

Elle ria un peu. L'air était crispé à l'extérieur du bâtiment médical. Ils marchèrent vers l'avant où il y avait l'architecture du building à l'est de la bibliothèque Butler... Candy se souvint avoir vu ça avant ; il y avait un petit endroit discret avec un banc entouré des arbres à feuilles persistantes et une statue de Rodin qui embellissait l'endroit. Candy était complètement éblouie par sa présence ; ils s'assirent sur le banc.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Columbia à ce moment de la journée ? Demanda-t-elle pendant que Terry mit ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la protéger de l'air froid.

- Et bien, comme si on n'avait pas assez de coïncidence comme ça... parfois je donne cours ici... je viens de commencer...

- Tu enseignes ici ? Fit Candy surprise

- Et bien je n'appellerai pas ça enseigner, mais je suis plus tôt une sorte d'invité oratoire, dit-il, je devais venir pour leur faire part d'un changement dans mon programme...je...

Sa voix se brisa. Candy vit ses yeux ombrageux...oh mon Dieu...a-t-il essayé de parler à Susanna et...

- Je dois t'annoncer une nouvelle pas tellement bonne, Candice...ça me fait mal à l'infini...

Candy sentit son estomac se retourner. Inquiète, elle prit sa main et elle la serra plus fort...

- Terry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On m'a demandé d'aller jouer Hamlet à Washington, tout de suite...pour le Président...

Il sortit la lettre et la lui montra. Candy eut presque un soupir de soulagement !!! Elle lut la lettre et ensuite elle le regarda.

- Oh Terry, c'est merveilleux ! Je suis si fière de toi ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant contre lui, c'est merveilleux pour toi !

Terry était un peu surpris par sa réponse enthousiaste, cependant il fut soulagé qu'elle, l'éternel optimiste, avait pris la nouvelle mieux que lui.

- Je sais, mais...

- Mais quoi ? Murmura-t-elle

- Je ne veux pas te quitter... surtout maintenant..., dit-il en touchant son visage légèrement, sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts tremblants

- Oh..., dit Candy en rougissant en faisant un creux avec la main de Terry

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

- Ecoute, ne t'en fais pas...maintenant que... que nous nous sommes retrouvés...oh Terry...je veux seulement que tu fasses de ton mieux...J'aurai voulu te voir...

Son cœur se réchauffa à son support.

- Ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Bien sur que non. Une semaine, c'est vite passé, Terry, tu verras... et en plus mon nouveau poste me tient occupée et tu seras de retour avant même qu'on s'en rende compte...

- Je n'aime pas le fait que je dois partir... cet après midi ! Fit-il

Elle le caressa, son odeur était entrain de l'intoxiquer.

- Oh Terry... tu vas me manquer aussi... mais tu vas me manquer en bien..., dit-elle d'une voix douce

Il sourit et souleva son menton jusqu'à son visage. Il prit ses lèvres entrouvertes doucement en un doux baiser, goûtant son amour, sentant qu'elle y répondait. Il pouvait sentir la flamme qui venait de s'allumer en eux et il s'arrêta prudemment.

- Tu es ma vie, chérie... je t'aime, murmura-t-il en la tenant plus près de lui

- Je t'aime, répondit-elle comme dans un rêve

Susanna était furieuse. Terry était entré dans l'appartement, lui annonçant qu'il devait aller à Washington DC, en lui montrant la lettre que Robert avait reçu. Il alla immédiatement faire ses valises, et pendant tout ce temps elle ne faisait que crier et protester.

- Terry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Dit-elle avec force

- Qu'est que je suis sensé faire, Susanna, dire non au Président ? Rétorqua Terry froidement, Robert compte sur moi...

- Tu es toujours comme un petit chien quand il s'agit de Robert et ce genre de chose ; tu fais toujours ce qu'il te demande ! Cria-t-elle

- Je suppose que je finis toujours par faire ce que les gens espèrent que je fasse, n'est-ce pas Susanna... ? Marmonna-t-il

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

- Rien... Susanna, laisse-moi faire mes bagages... Je dois prendre le train à 17heures à la grande gare centrale... Je suis déjà en retard... répondit-il, oubliant le fait qu'il était allé à Columbia pour dire aurevoir à Candy...il pouvait encore sentir le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes

- Et moi ? Et ma mère ? N'as-tu pas dit à Robert ce qui se passait ? Tu t'en fou ? cria-t-elle, tu t'en fou !!!

- Susanna !!! Fit Terry exaspéré.

Ensuite il dit doucement.

- Ecoutes-moi... j'ai déjà parlé à ma mère... mon père et ellen vont s'assurer que tout ira bien pendant mon absence.

- Terry, je te veux ici, avec moi !!! Je peux à peine supporter ce qui se passe avec ma mère et maintenant tu m'abandonnes ! Dit-elle

- Susanna, s'il te plait, ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà... Tu ne peux pas comprendre dans quelle position je suis ? plaida-t-il

Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer la scène à celle qu'il avait eu avec Candy plus tôt...elle était tellement encourageante et aimante ; et celle-ci, était seulement irritante, pleurnicharde et égoïste.

- Je n'ai personne ; seulement ma mère et toi ! Pleurnicha-t-elle avec des larmes qui coulaient déjà à flot

- Et ta tante ; la sœur aînée de ta mère, celle qui n'est pas mariée ? N'habite-t-elle pas dans le quartier de Flatiron, se souvint Terry qui en avait entendu parler une fois

Susanna bouda.

- Cette vieille chouette déteste ma mère... elle ne pense pas qu'on puisse vivre en étant acteur... elle critiquait toujours...

- Elle fait partie de ta famille, Susanna... tu devrais l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne te tenir compagnie...et puis, ta mère est malade... ça peut les rapprocher, dit-il

- D'accord, je vais appeler Tante Mabel... mais seulement parce que tu ne l'as demandé, fit-elle en boudant

- Bien..., murmura Terry.

Il continuait à s'occuper en espérant qu'elle s'en aille, mais il pouvait sentir ses yeux aigue-marine fixés sur lui. Elle était pire qu'une plaie parfois ! Ensuite il se sentit coupable...si seulement elle savait ce qui se passait...

Susanna le regardait, presque envoûtée... Terry était toujours très beau, et viril, mais maintenant... c'était comme s'il était devenu plus, en une journée...c'était tellement difficile pour elle de se retenir... quand elle aura sa prothèse, elle allait sauter sur lui, elle allait sauter sur lui autant de fois qu'elle le pourrait !

Cependant, sachant qu'il allait être parti... elle le regardait ; il s'était assis et il changeait ses chaussures et ses chaussettes...elle roula doucement avec son fauteuil... il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées, qu'il ne l'entendit pas se rapprocher. Quand elle se rapprocha assez, elle se propulsa hors de son fauteuil et tomba sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et plantant le plus fervent baiser qu'elle avait donné de sa vie.

Terry était d'abord étonné et choqué par ce qui se passait et il ne réagit pas immédiatement... mais ensuite il sentit sa larme en lui, il sentit tout ce qui émanait d'elle... en fait il se sentit une répulsion, et il devait presque se retenir pour ne pas se bâillonner...en fait... ce qui le choqua le plus, c'est que tout semblait comme si... comme si...

_Ma sœur était entrain de m'embrasser !!!_

Dégoûté, il la repoussa doucement. On dirait qu'elle venait d'embrasser Adonis !

- Susanna... que..., fit-il en essuyant sa bouche avec le revers de sa main

Il ne put s'empêcher de comparer comment le baiser de Candy l'avait fait sentir à ce... ce... il ne pouvait même pas y attacher une description à... oh, il avait embrassé Susanna quelques fois sur scène, mais c'était des baiser de scène, il n'y avait aucune d'intimité.

- Oh, je voulais juste te dire aurevoir comme il le fallait, dit-elle en souriant timidement en se disant qu'elle avait finalement goûter à Terry, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans son nectar. Elle n'avait pas remarqué sa réaction.

Terry la regardait, bouche bée. « aurevoir comme il le fallait » ?

- Je dois y aller, dit-il en se précipitant

Il termina et il prit ses bagages...

- Je te vois dans une semaine !


	19. Chapter 19

**Dix-neuvième partie, par Gentillefille**

Le duc de Grandchester alla voir son ancienne flamme pour essayer de la raisonner. Elle était très en colère a cause de l'affaire Marianne. Il voulait faire la paix avec elle, parce qu'il se sentait bien en sa présence. Il se sentait comme à l'époque où ils étaient jeunes et insouciants, et qu'il avait pris leur bonheur pour acquis. Mais lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle avait laissé un vide dans sa vie qui n'avait jamais put être rempli a nouveau. Avoir leur fils avec lui, était une petite consolation, mais a chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il voyait celle qu'il avait perdu ; Eleonor. Son fils avait senti sa rancœur et il préférait être a l'internat que d'habiter avec lui. Quel idiot il avait été ; tout ce temps perdu avec son fils et Eleonor... il aurait du tenir tête a son père et insister pour qu'il prenne ses responsabilités envers la femme qu'il aimait vraiment et qui lui avait donné un fils, un beau petit bébé, son héritier.

Il arriva devant la maison d'Eleonor avec son chauffeur. Il sortit de la voiture et il alla sonner a la porte. Le majordome ouvrit la porte.

- Bonsoir, est-ce que Mme Baker est là ? Demanda le duc

- Oui Votre Grâce, entrez, je vous en prie, dit le majordome

- Merci.

Le duc entra et le majordome prit son manteau. Eleonor était entrain de descendre les escaliers de sa maison. Elle vit le duc et elle essaya de paraître indifférente.

- Votre Grâce, dit-elle ironiquement, que venez vous faire dans mon humble demeure ?

- Ellie...je peux te parler ? S'il te plait ?

Eleonor pensa a l'affaire Marianne et elle était toujours en colère. Mais Richard était la, et il essayait de se racheter pour quelque chose qui s'était passé ils y a plusieurs années...Elle ferait mieux de l'écouter.

- D'accord Richard, dit-elle, allons au salon. Pouvez-vous nous amener du thé et des biscuits, s'il vous plait ? Demanda-t-elle au majordome

- Tout de suite, madame, dit le majordome

Elle marcha avec Richard dans un de ses salons. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et il choisit de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Je t'écoute, Richard, dit-elle un peu sèchement, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le duc la regarda et il se sentit comme un adolescent. Comment avait-il put la prendre pour acquise ?

- Quand nous étions à Londres et quand je suis venu ici, je pensais que nous nous étions rapprochés...

- Nous avons un fils ensemble, Richard...Je dois être poli avec toi...

- Allons Ellie, tu sais que c'était plus que ça...

- Non, je ne le sais pas... je ne sais rien ! Comme il y a toutes ces années, on s'amusait, on a eu un fils illégitime, je pensais que tu allais faire de moi une femme honnête...Maintenant des années après... J'apprends que Marianne et toi étiez... plus que des amis !!

- Je suis désolé, j'étais jeune et ...

- Tu t'envoyais en l'air avec une actrice sans talent qui était folle de toi ?

- Je suis désolé Ellie, c'est tout ce que je peu dire... s'il te plait, ne laisse pas cette histoire...

- Faire quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Richard ?

- Ellie, en venant ici, je mis fin a mon mariage avec Millicent... je veux apprendre a te connaître a nouveau ; je veux que nous redevenions proches...

- Tu veux vraiment me reprendre ? Comme ça tu peux me mettre enceinte encore et disparaître ?

- Non, bien sur que non. Je ne vais pas refaire la même erreur... Ellie s'il te plait...

Eleonor n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'elle était entrain d'entendre. Elle aurait voulu entendre ça des années auparavant... quand elle attendait...Le duc, qui était jadis sans cœur, qui avait suivit les ordres de son père à l'aveuglette, n'existait plus. Elle vit un homme sensible, qui la suppliait de lui pardonner.

- D'accord Richard, je te pardonne... Je suis désolée pour ma mauvaise humeur

- Et bien j'aimais ta mauvaise humeur ; tu étais jalouse... tu tiens toujours à moi...

Eleonor rougit et sourit.

- Oh à propos, Terrence est parti a Washington DC, dit-elle pour changer de sujet

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Apparemment, le président veut une représentation spéciale de Hamlet à la Maison Blanche...

- Le Président des Etats-Unis ? Wow ! S'il était en Angleterre, il aurait peut être jouer devant la Reine...

- C'est pour te dire quel talent il a...

- J'ai vu combien de talent il avait ce soir là...

- Je pense que Candy avait quelque chose à avoir avec ça...

- Candy ?

- Oui, il doit avoir senti sa présence d'une façon quelconque...

- Tu es entrain de me dire qu'il peut sentir la présence de cette fille et donner la meilleure performance de sa vie ?

- Il l'aime a ce point là... il peut sentir sa présence... tu as vu toi-même comment il est excellent ce jour-là...

- En effet...et sa récente bonne humeur ?

- Sa récente bonne humeur ?

- Est-ce que Candy est responsable pour ça aussi ?

- Et bien... il m'a dit qu'il l'avait revu... et qu'il a l'intention d'être avec elle...

- Oh...et Susanna ?

- Je ne sais pas, il va être obligé de résoudre ce problème et nous pouvons l'aider...

- L'aider comment ?

- L'encourager dans sa décision, ne pas le pousser à faire « son devoir », qui l'a rendu malheureux... c'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu si heureux ?

- Je dois avouer, je ne l'ai jamais vu si heureux et de bonne humeur

- C'est à cause de Candy. Cette fille est celle qu'il lui faut...Nous devons trouver un moyen pour les aider a être ensemble

- Et bien tu as les a aider sans le vouloir en demandant que le mariage soit reporté...

- Qui est-ce qui t'a dit que c'était sans le vouloir ?

- Ellie ! Vilaine fille !

- Tu m'as encouragé...

- J'étais d'accord avec le fait que le mariage, avec Marianne malade, n'était pas une bonne idée...

- Et bien tu as aidé Terrence dans le processus... nous lui avons donné plus de temps pour résoudre ses affaires avec Susanna et Candy

Le majordome vint annoncer que le dîner était servi.

- Vous voulez dîner avec moi, Votre Grâce ? Demanda Eleonor

- Avec plaisir Ellie, dit Richard en souriant

Ils se levèrent ; il prit son bras et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à la salle a manger.

Candy retourna chez elle, un peu fatiguée. Elle ne faisait que penser a la visite de Terry, et comment elle l'avait rendu heureuse. Il allait lui manquer... mais après 4 ans sans le voir, une semaine semblait...être juste une minute. Il était venu lui dire aurevoir et la rassurer et le baiser... a chaque fois que Terry l'embrassait, même la première avec les gifles, elle fut transporté dans un autre monde. Et la séance de baiser qu'ils avaient eu l'autre, et le doux baiser de tout à l'heure... Tous les baiser de Terry étaient magiques. Elle était contente d'être venue à New York, elle était contente que Terry voulait encore d'elle, qu'il avait toujours voulu d'elle... Elle se s'attendrissait quand elle pensait a lui... Susanna... et bien Susanna a eu Terry pendant 4 ans et elle n'avait pas su le rendre heureux, et lui n'avait pas oublier Candy... Terry et elle était bien ensemble, alors ça ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Elle allait être avec Terry. La décision qu'elle avait prise il y a 4 ans, l'avait rendu malheureuse...et lui aussi. Il était temps pour eux d'être heureux. Ils s'aimaient. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle fera les yeux...en pensant a Terry...Elle était sur un nuage, comme il y a 4 ans avant qu'elle ne vienne a New York et cette fois-ci, rien n'allait la rendre malheureuse.

- Peut être que je suis égoïste... mais je dois aussi penser a moi... et faire ce qui est mieux pour Terry et moi... nous sommes bien ensemble et heureux, et nous avons le droit d'essayer a être ensemble...

Elle pensa à la façon dont il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et elle se sentit mieux. Elle ferma les yeux pour revivre toutes les délicieuses sensations.

Susanna était toujours en colère à cause départ soudain de Terry. Hathaway appelle et Terry court comme un chien. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter assez vite ! Il ne lui a même pas offert d'aller avec lui...elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec sa mère à l'hôpital, mais ça aurait été gentil de la part de Terry...Et son attitude n'était pas très bonne non plus. Au lieu d'être heureuse pour lui, il allait jouer devant le Président ; elle avait crié sur lui. Oh elle n'avait pas été très encourageante ! Elle était sa fiancée... elle avait embrassé pour essayer de se racheter, c'était merveilleux, mais elle avait senti que le baiser était a sens unique. Elle allait être sa femme très bientôt, un peu plus tard qu'elle ne le voulait ; mais elle sera la femme de Terry et elle allait l'embrasser comme elle voulait. Et elle avait hâte d'être intime avec lui... il était l'homme de ses rêves et elle l'avait, mais a quel prix ? Sa jambe... Mais elle allait mettre une prothèse et elle allait être la meilleure femme pour Terry. Elle pensa a ce que Terry lui avait dit ; appeler sa tante Mabel. Elle ne voulait pas le faire, mais comme c'est Terry qui le lui avait suggéré...et elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais comment allait-elle l'appeler ? Elle n'avait pas son numéro de téléphone.

- Et bien, je vais aller la voir demain ; j'espère qu'elle est toujours a la même adresse. Terry a raison, j'ai besoin d'aide avec maman

Elle alla au lit après avoir mangé et en pensant au baiser qu'elle avait donné à Terry, comme il était bon et merveilleux. Elle alla au lit sur un nuage.


	20. Chapter 20

_**COMME UNE TRAGEDIE GRECQUE**_

__

_**Vingtième partie, par Candylyna**_

Le dîner chez Eleonor avec le duc, était superbe. Quand ils terminèrent, ils retournèrent au salon pour prendre le thé. Le duc alla s'asseoir à coté d'Eleonor sur le canapé.

- Le dîner était magnifique, dit-il, comment tu savais que c'était mon met préféré ? Poulet grillé avec des frites...

- Poulet grillé avec des frites ? Je pensais que Sa Grâce avait des goûts beaucoup plus raffinés que ça...

- Comme quoi ? Les escargots et les œufs de poissons ?

- « Escargots et caviar », dois-je donner des leçons à Sa Grâce ?

- Tu sais que les gens se moquent de nous en disant que nous mangeons des œufs de poissons crus et des limaces ?

Eleonor éclata de rire. Elle se sentait bien ; Richard était là, le père de son enfant, l'homme qu'elle avait tellement aimé dans le passé, l'homme pour qui elle s'était perdue...

- C'est vrai et en plus ça coûte les yeux de la tête et ce n'est même pas si bon que ça ! Mon poulet grillé avec les frites, a le meilleur goût du monde !

- Je me souviens que c'est ce que tu commandais quand on sortait...

- Et bien dans les restaurants j'ai confiance seulement au poulet, tous les autres noms compliqués des plats raffinés et mijotés, ne m'attirent pas tellement...

- J'aime être avec toi, Ellie

- Vraiment ?

- Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre nous... Je suis resté à l'écart car si j'étais resté en contact avec toi, j'aurai continué à te voir et j'aurai fait de toi ma maîtresse...

- Tu assumes que j'aurai accepté d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse dans ton mariage sans amour... Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Une femme amoureuse de moi... tu n'aurais pas accepté d'être ma maîtresse ?

- Et bien je suppose qu'on ne connaîtra jamais la réponse à cette question...

- Oui, comme tu dis... mais est-ce que je peux avoir la réponse à une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- Je peux t'embrasser ?

Eleonor le regardait dans les yeux. Etait-ce le vin qu'ils avaient bu pendant le dîner ? En tout cas, elle se sentait très bien en sa présence et l'attirance était très forte...

- Depuis quand es-tu si poli ? Tu ne m'as pas demandé quand tu m'as embrassé à Londres, dit Eleonor

- J'essaye de paraître bien à tes yeux. Est-ce que ça marche ?

- Ça marche... et oui, tu peux m'embrasser...

Le duc sourit et prit possession de ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Il avait eut beaucoup de femme dans sa vie, mais aucune autre n'avait l'effet qu'Eleonor avait sur lui ; il se sentait si vivant et si bien. Eleonor était de retour au bon vieux temps quand elle s'amusait avec Richard... Leurs têtes étaient entrain de tourner quand ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Tu veux que je m'arrête ? Demanda Richard

- Ça fait des années que je rêve de ce moment, dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle

- Ellie...

- Reste avec moi, Richard...

Le lendemain, Susanna se réveilla et elle s'apprêta pour aller voir sa tante Mabel. Elle avait tout le personnel à sa disposition et un chauffeur prêt à l'amener au quartier Flatiron. Elle sortait de l'ascenseur ; Mike le doorman lui ouvrit la porte. Pendant que le chauffeur l'aidait à entrer dans la voiture, elle crut voir une blonde avec des cheveux ondulés et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine.

_« Candy, pensa-t-elle, non, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Il y a de millier de femmes avec cette couleur de cheveux ! Je deviens paranoïaque... ! »_

Elle entra dans la voiture, un peu troublée. Est-ce que c'était Candy ? Si oui, que faisait-elle à New York ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle ! Même Candy n'était pas aussi masochiste... parce que la voir avec Terry la ferait très mal... Pourquoi viendrait-elle à New York ? La lettre, qu'elle avait envoyée pour se réjouir... Non, même Candy ne serait pas assez courageuse pour venir à New York et essayer de voler Terry encore ! Parce que dans l'esprit de Susanna, Candy était la voleuse, Terry était à elle...même si son cœur était avec Candy... Elle parvint à se convaincre que ce n'était pas Candy qu'elle avait vu, et elle se sentit beaucoup mieux.

Elle arrive finalement chez sa tante Mabel. Le chauffeur l'aida avec son fauteuil roulant et elle alla frapper à la porte de sa tante. Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme élancée, qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, ouvrit la porte. Elle se demandait qui pouvait bien frappé à sa porte si tôt le matin. Elle était encore en robe de chambre.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle

- Tante Mabel ? Dit Susanna

- Oh...oh mais c'est notre chère petite Susie ! Que diable fais-tu ici ?

- Je peux entrer, s'il te plait Tante Mabel ?

- Bien sur, entre, dit-elle

Le chauffeur poussa le fauteuil de Susanna à l'intérieur de la maison. On pouvait sentir le café du petit déjeuner. La maison était accueillante, ce qui donna un peu de courage à Susanna. Ils allèrent dans le salon. Sa tante s'assit dans un fauteuil.

- En quel honneur est-ce qu'une superstar du théâtre vient me voir ?

- Tante Mabel, ma carrière a été coupée court...

- Littéralement...

- Tu sais que tu n'es pas drôle du tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Susie ?

- Maman est malade, elle a eu une attaque...

- Quoi ?

- Oui, c'est grave ; elle ne bouge pas, elle ne parle pas

- Ça doit être un cauchemar pour cette vieille folle bavarde !

- Tante Mabel !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide...

- Et ton fiancé ? Le Roi de Broadway...

- Il a du aller à Washington...

- Alors tu t'es souvenu que ta vieille Tante Mabel existait ! Comme c'est gentil !

- S'il te plait, tu fais partie de la famille. Maman a besoin de nous, nous sommes tout ce qu'elle a, nous devons être là pour elle... et j'ai aussi besoin de toi...pour le soutient moral, si tu peux me donner ça !

- Et bien tu as hérité de la langue de ta mère! Marianne est malade, je vais venir avec toi. Personne ne va m'accuser d'avoir abandonné ma famille en temps de besoin...

- Merci, Tante Mabel, dit Susanna avec un sourire

- De rien, Susie. Je suis désolée pour ma mauvaise humeur

- Ça va..., dit Susanna en souriant, nous habitons le Dakota, je vais dire au doorman que tu vas venir

- Le Dakota ? La classe ! Bien sur, tu habites avec le Roi de Broadway... Ta mère aussi aurait réussi si elle n'avait pas...

- Si elle n'avait pas quoi ?

Mabel regarda sa nièce. Etait-elle au courant ? Non, Marianne ne dévoilerait pas son secret aussi facilement, surtout pas à sa fille.

- Si elle ne s'était pas mariée...

- Et si elle ne m'avait pas mise au monde ? Tu veux dire que j'ai ruiné la carrière de ma mère ?

- Bien sur que non, Susie, Marianne est responsable de sa propre vie...

Susanna la regarda. Elle vit qu'il y avait quelque chose que sa tante cachait, mais elle n'insista pas. Ça n'était pas le moment de parler de ça. Elle devait partir, elle devait aller à Columbia pour voir le gentil docteur pour sa prothèse.

- Merci encore Tante Mabel, fit Susanna

- Je serai la cette après-midi, et nous irons voir ta maman, dit sa tante

- Aurevoir, Tante Mabel

- Aurevoir Susie...

Susanna la laissa pour aller à Columbia voir Michael au sujet de sa prothèse.

Candy était à Columbia entrain de déjeuner avec Michael.

- Alors Candy, Terrence Grandchester est venu te voir hier...

- Oh...

- Tu connaissais Eleonor Baker et le duc de Grandchester, l'autre soir...

- Euh...

Terry était toujours officiellement fiancé à Susanna, alors elle ne pouvait rien lui dire sur sa relation romantique avec lui.

- J'étais à l'école avec lui, il y a quelques années, à Londres, dit-elle

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il a découvert que j'étais ici à Columbia et il voulait me dire bonjour...il vient ici de temps en temps comme invité oratoire...

- Vraiment ? Dit Michael encore, c'est gentil à lui de se souvenir de toi...

_« Se souvenir de moi ? Si tu seulement tu savais ! » Dit Candy dans sa tête_

- Oui, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Candy

- J'ai un rendez-vous avec une patiente pour une prothèse...

- Avec la fin de la guerre, la demande de prothèse a quadruplée

- La liste d'attente est longue... je voulais faire une faveur à cette patiente...

- Oh, il y a une raison particulière ? Demanda Candy

Michael voulait parler, mais une infirmière s'approcha de lui.

- Dr. Michael, votre patiente est là...

- Merci, dit Michael, je dois y aller, je te vois plus tard ?

- Bien sur Michael, dit Candy avec un sourire

Michael se leva pour aller voir sa cliente. Candy resta assise. Elle termina son déjeuner et d'autres infirmières vinrent s'asseoir à sa table et elles se mirent à parler.

**Commenter: Dix-neuvième et vingtième partie**


	21. Chapter 21

**_COMME UNE TRAGEDIE GRECQUE_**

**Vingt et unième partie, par Lady Gato**

Susanna Marlowe souriait gentiment au jeune docteur...elle l'observait pendant qu'il avançait et elle se rendit compte qu'il était très beau et très séduisant. Elle aimait la douce autorité qui émanait de lui.

- Oh Melle Marlowe... je suis ravi de vous voir..., dit-il en guise de salutation, je suis désolé, j'étais entrain de déjeuner...

Il la regardait et l'admirait malgré lui. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme qui faisait attention aux belles filles... en général, il n'était pas attiré par elles... il préférait les filles intéressantes et attirantes comme Candy, qui à la longue laissaient la beauté conventionnelle derrière... Mais il y avait quelque chose en Susanna Marlowe qui l'intriguait.

- Je m'excuse, si j'ai interrompu votre repas, dit-elle pendant qu'ils se serraient la main

- Mais pas du tout, j'avais déjà fini... alors... je suppose que vous êtes là au sujet de votre prothèse...

Elle bougea sa tête doucement.

- J'ai besoin d'avoir cette prothèse le plus tôt possible, docteur... ! Ordonna-t-elle presque

- Oui, votre mariage doit avoir lieu très bientôt, se rappela Michael

Il se souvint de sa brève rencontre avec Grandchester la veille. C'est étrange qu'il ait oublié de dire à l'acteur que sa fiancée voulait se procurer une prothèse...il aura peut être l'occasion de le lui dire une autre fois.

Les yeux de Susanna se remplirent de larmes quand elle entendit le mot « mariage » et elle se mit à pleurer. Michael ne put résister à la scène et demanda tout inquiet

- Tout va bien ? Dit-il en prenant ses mains délicatement

- Non, dit-elle en pleurant et en tombant dans ses bras

Etant une personne qui a fait le sermon d'Hippocrate, il savait que la bonne médecine était la médecine pleine de compassion... Mais cette fois-ci il se sentit attiré plus loin que ça... Il était attiré par elle, et il venait de s'en rendre compte... attiré par une femme qui n'allait pas être libre, qui en fait n'était pas libre du tout.

- Si vous voulez en parler..., murmura-t-il doucement en essayant de rester professionnel

Elle renifla un peu, ravie d'être dans les bras puissant d'un homme qui ne la repoussait pas. Il était fort, viril et il sentait bon, comme « Aqua di Parma ».

- Tout va mal pour moi, docteur, gémit-elle

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Michael...

- Michael... Mon mariage a été reporté à une date ultérieure, mon fiancé est allé à Washington DC pour jouer Hamlet, pendant que ma mère est dans son lit d'hôpital..., dit-elle avec une voix qui avait une pointe d'amertume

Même la tête de Michael se mit à tourner à la litanie...

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre mère ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

- Elle a fait une sorte de crise après avoir rencontré le père de mon fiancé ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a réagi de la sorte. Peut être que c'est la vieillesse ! Elle est ici à l'hôpital, en soins intensifs... ils disent que son état est stationnaire mais, elle ne parle pas et franchement, elle n'est pas sortie de son coma ou sa léthargie... et je suis toute seule ici pour m'occuper de tout ça, sans ma jambe... je...

Et elle enfui sa tête dans l'épaule de Michael.

- Ecoutez, je ne peux pas croire que votre fiancé ait quitté la ville et vous ait laissé seule pour vous occuper de tout ceci..., dit Michael surpris.

Grandchester ne me semble pas être ce genre d'homme.

- Non, j'ai ma tante Mabel qui m'aide maintenant, et il a demandé à ses parents de s'occuper de moi...mais... si j'avais ma jambe, tout ça ne me dérangerait pas ! Se plaignit-elle

- Je vous promets qu'elle va venir et que vous l'aurez bientôt...pourquoi n'allons-nous pas dans la salle d'examen pour que je puisse vous examiner ? Suggéra-t-il.

Il poussa le fauteuil roulant. Susanna lui était reconnaissante pour toute son attention.

- Je vais examiner votre jambe, d'accord ? Demanda-t-il avec une voix qui devenait professionnel

- Oui, bien sur, répondit-elle

Elle souleva sa jupe et il se mit à la toucher et aiguillonner avec ses doigts, en lui demandant si elle sentait ça et ça ...Ce qui la surpris c'est de sentir la chaleur des ces doigts sur sa peau... il avait un toucher ferme mais doux à la fois. Il mesura le moignon, prit des notes. Elle le regardait, intéressée.

- Et bien je pense que la prothèse que j'ai commandée pour vous sera parfaite... Une fois que vous l'aurez, il va falloir que vous continuez à venir pour des exercices de thérapie pendant au moins un mois...Il va falloir que vous apprenez à marcher à nouveau et que vos muscles reprennent leur force et leur contrôle. Je commence à voir des endroits où vous perdez votre sensibilité et...

- Est-ce que c'est permanent ? Demanda Susanna avec une voix presque stridente

Michael était un peu surpris par sa réaction.

- Pas encore, nous sommes dans les délais...il n'y a aucune raison de croire que ça sera permanent... faites-moi confiance, dit-il doucement

Elle se calma et acquiesça.

- A propos de votre mère, j'ai un excellent collègue qui pourrait vous aider... Je peux regarder le dossier de votre mère et en discuter avec le docteur qui s'en occupe maintenant...si l'attaque qu'elle a eu est légère, votre mère sera en mesure de recouvrir ce qu'elle a perdu... la thérapie va beaucoup l'aider, dit-il

- Oui, s'il vous plait docteur... Michael, murmura-t-elle reconnaissante

- Voulez prendre un café avec moi ? Demanda-t-il un peu timidement, on pourra parler un peu plus...

Susanna sentit ses joues rosir... ce docteur était si gentil avec elle !

- D'accord, merci ! Répondit-elle

Candy était entrain de chercher les clés de son appartement quand elle entendit le téléphone sonner... elle attendait un coup de fil d'Albert de Chicago pour qu'il lui dise qu'ils sont tous bien arrivés. Elle courut vers le téléphone et elle le décrocha à bout de souffle.

- Allo ?

- Candy, tu es toute essoufflée...

- Je viens d'entrer... vous êtes tous bien arrivés à Chicago ? Comment va Alistair ? Demanda Candy en enlevant son manteau et en se mettant à l'aise

- Le voyage s'est bien passé. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis content d'avoir Flanny ici avec moi pour m'aider... Alistair se reposait pendant le voyage et Flanny et moi avions parlé pendant tout le trajet... on a parlé de ma perte de mémoire et de mes voyages... il se trouve qu'elle est très intéressée par les voyages aussi...

- C'est bien ! S'exclama Candy en pensant tout à coup, Flanny méritait un homme comme Albert... après tout ce qu'elle a vécu dans sa famille... et Albert méritait une bonne femme comme Flanny

- Mais je dois te dire ce qui s'est passé une fois que nous sommes arrivés ici...

Candy pouvait entendre le sourire d'Albert au bout du fil. Alors elle se sentie rassurée, car ça ne devait pas être très grave.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, nous sommes arrivés et il n'y avait que George et Archie pour nous accueillir... J'avais dit que je voulais seulement Georges et Archie à la gare... je n'aimais pas que Patricia reste à l'écart, mais je leur ai dit que je voulais la transition lente pour Alistair, elle ne sera pas sa petite amie tout de suite... ce serait trop dur émotionnellement. En effet, Flanny pense que ce qui marcherait le mieux ce serait qu'elle apprenne à Patty comme l'aider pour qu'elle puisse prendre la relève... J'ai dit à Flanny que Patricia était très intelligente et qu'elle apprendrait très vite. J'ai dit à la tante Elroy que je voulais voir seulement Annie, Patty et elle quand nous arriverions au manoir... mais devine qui était là quand nous arrivâmes au manoir de Chicago... ?

- Eliza et Daniel, grogna Candy

- Oui, tu les connais trop bien... Pour Eliza bien sur tout était à propos d'elle, pas à propos du pauvre Alistair, enfin, j'ai essayé de cacher mon déplaisir quand Eliza à dit en faisant du chichis inutiles, en disant à Alistair ; « Tu es mon cousin préféré, je suis tellement heureuse que tu ne sois pas mort, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ton visage ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ton bras ? Tu pourras l'utiliser encore ? Ça semble plutôt inutile... »

- Oh non ! Cria Candy, cette Eliza, elle doit avoir des billes dans la tête !

- Alors j'allais dire quelque chose quand Flanny lui dit en colère ; « Ecoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ou ce que vous pensez accomplir, mais cette conversation n'est pas nécessaire ! »

Candy rie.

- Je reconnais bien Flanny là... Elle n'a aucun problème pour donner des ordres... qu'a fait Eliza ?

Albert continua ;

- Et bien Eliza, fit la fille prétentieuse et regarda Flanny de haut ; « C'est qui ça ? » Elle regardait Flanny comme si elle était la terre qui salissait ses chaussures...

- Et bien c'est sa spécialité... qu'a fait Flanny ? Demanda Candy même si elle pouvait imaginer ce qui arriva après.

- Flammy lui jeta un regard qui aurait figé la Méduse et elle dit ; « C'est Flammy Hamilton, infirmière diplômée et vétéran de guerre, qui sait se rendre utile, pas comme certaines personnes... j'ai vu la mort de mes yeux, c'est quoi votre problème ? Mon Dieu, Candy était bien trop bonne avec vous ! »

Candy éclata de rire.

- Elle a rabroué Terry... Eliza ne l'a pas vu venir !

Albert se mit à rire aussi.

- Sans blague ! C'est ce que j'aime en elle, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux et elle n'hésite pas de dire ce qu'elle pense... Bien sur, Eliza alla l'accuser chez la tante Elroy, quand je prie la parole et dit ; « Eliza, je suis content que tu sois venue voir Alistair, mais tu dois maintenant t'en aller... tu es entrain de perturber l'environnement ici et Alistair a besoin de calme et silence ». Bien sur Eliza ne voulait rien entendre et elle essaya encore avec la tante Elroy mais la tante lui dit ; « Eliza, ça suffit... » La tante avait vu mon regard et elle avait remarqué que je commençais à me fâcher...

- Tu es le seul à pouvoir contrôler la tante Elroy, elle ne m'écoutera jamais, moi...

- Enfin, Alistair est chez lui, tout va bien et Archie, Annie et Patricia te disent bonjour...

Candy pensa à sa famille bien aimée et elle sourit.

- Dis leur bonjour aussi... et appelles-moi autant de fois qu'il le faut pour me dire comment les choses se passent... dis à Flanny qu'elle fait du beau travail !

- Et comment ! Passe une bonne nuit !

Albert raccrocha. Candy raccrocha avec un petit sourire au visage... elle aurait aimé voir la confrontation entre Flanny et Eliza !

Le lendemain, était un vendredi, Candy reprit sa routine habituelle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir Terry de sa tête... Pendant la pause déjeuner, elle fit une course rapide et passa devant une agence qui annonçait des soldes pour les billets de trains pour plusieurs destinations, dont Washington DC. Une idée folle lui vint en tête. Elle savait que c'était de la folie, mais elle avait vécu sa vie en faisant toujours très attention... Mais maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'avec toutes ces opportunités se pressentaient à elle ; elle devait les saisir !

Michael examina Marianne attentivement, il sentait les yeux de Susanna et de Mabel Poole entrain de le fixer, en attendant d'entendre son diagnostic. Mabel était impatiente.

- Et bien docteur ! C'est quoi le verdict ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement car elle n'en pouvait plus

- Tais-toi, tante Mabel, il sait ce qu'il fait, dit Susanna

Sa tante était un peu impatiente.

- A vrai dire, j'ai fini, allons dehors dans le couloir, dit Michael

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous le dire ici ? Demanda Mabel

Michael dit calmement :

- S'il vous plait Madame, dans le couloir...

Il venait de l'école ou on lui avait appris que même lorsque les patients sont inconscients, ils peuvent toujours entendre ce qui se dit en leur présence. Ils allèrent dans le couloir et marchèrent jusqu'à la salle d'attente.

- J'ai lu son dossier, et j'ai parlé avec le docteur qui la soigne et j'ai pu faire mon propre diagnostic... J'ai déjà vu des cas pareils quand j'étais en France... C'est le choc total et...

- VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE ON L'A MAL DIAGNOSTIQUEE ?! Cria Mabel

Michael savait que ce serait difficile.

- Non, madame, son diagnostic était correct... elle a eu une attaque légère... mais je crois qu'elle souffrait aussi des effets de choc total... alors je pense que la thérapie que je vais recommander va l'aider...

- Quand va-t-elle commencer ? Demanda Susanna inquiète

- Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'il commence la semaine prochaine... l'infirmière que j'ai en tête pour travailler avec elle aura besoin de modifier son horaire, mais c'est la meilleure... elle a travaillé avec des patients amnésiques et elle s'occuper très bien des patients fit-il, je crois qu'elle va faire beaucoup de progrès et la possibilité de sortir de son coma... Elle répondit est habituée aux patients avec des problèmes neurologiques et avec des problèmes de diction, alors c'est un début...

- C'est comme si elle se cache à cause de quelque chose et elle a raison ! Marmonna Mabel

- Ma tante, pourquoi était si mystérieuse quand il s'agit de maman ? Demanda Susanna à sa tante

- Ce n'est ni le moment, ou le temps de parler de ça, ma chère Susie, répondit la dame plus âgée.

- Le manoir André, répondit Dorothée en décrochant le téléphone

- Bonjour Dorothée, c'est bon de t'entendre, dit Candy, en regardant les papiers qu'elle avait en main

- Oh Candy... c'est bon d'entendre ta voix...à qui est-ce que tu veux parler ? Demanda Dorothée

- Albert... j'espère qu'il est là...

- Si, il est là. Ils viennent tous de descendre pour le dîner... je vais aller le chercher.

Candy entendit le bruit du cornet se poser et les pas de Dorothée s'éloigner. Peu de temps après, elle put entendre les pas d'Albert s'approcher et il prit le téléphone.

- Candy, tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en se demandant ce qui se passait car ils avaient déjà parlé le matin

- Oui, Albert... mais j'ai besoin d'une faveur..., commença Candy, j'ai besoin d'un permis pour aller voir la représentation d'Hamlet demain soir à la Maison Blanche...

- Oh ? Hamlet, mais qui pré..., commença-t-il, mais il s'arrêta.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison pour laquelle Candy demanderait une requête aussi inhabituelle.

_Terrence Grandchester...c'était ça ! C'est pour ça qu'elle marchait sur un nuage ces derniers temps_. Albert sourit...il sentit que tout allait se résoudre soi-même, avec une fin heureuse cette fois-ci. Le destin avait une drôle de façon de faire les choses. Il venait de s'en rendre compte.

- Je ne suis pas sur ce que je peux faire pour toi Candy, et nous sommes vendredi soir... mais je te promets que je vais m'y mettre tout de suite... George est ami avec le sénateur Sherman et je connais aussi le sénateur...je suis sur qu'il pourra faire quelque chose pour nous... je ne demande jamais de faveur...

Le cœur de Candy se mit à battre à la chamade.

- Oh, s'il te plait, murmura-t-elle

Albert rie doucement.

- Mais tu as besoin d'un billet de train et d'une réservation d'hôtel, dit-il

- J'ai déjà le billet de train, et je dois partir avec le train de minuit...Je vais arriver à Washington DC le matin... mais pour l'hôtel...

- La famille André est propriétaire du Willard, Candice... ne t'en fais pas... je vais dire à George d'appeler le manager pour s'assurer qu'on vienne te chercher à la gare, dit Albert

Candy sauta presque de joie du haut de sa chaise.

- Oh Albert, merci !!

- Ne t'en fais pas Candy... tout ira bien..., dit-il en raccrochant et en souriant.

Il se sentit comme Cupidon...


	22. Chapter 22

**_Comme une tragédie grecque_**

**_Vingt-deuxième partie par Lady Gato_**

Candy arrangea sa robe de soirée avec ses mains et elle mit de longs gants blancs. C'était la robe verte qu'elle avait portée pour l'action de grâce chez M. Oliver… Elle aurait voulu acheter une nouvelle robe, mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle arriva à Washington DC où le manager de l'hôtel Willard l'attendait, il se coupait pratiquement en deux pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Il avait aussi eu un message de la part d'Albert qui disait que Candy devait aller à la Maison Blanche le même soir et que le Sénateur Sherman l'attendrait là-bas.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois. Elle était contente qu'on lui avait donné la suite présidentielle de l'hôtel, parce que c'était très grand, comme un appartement. Il y avait même un panier avec des fruits frais et des fruits confis. Ravie de la réflexion que lui donnait le miroir, elle prit son châle et le mit et elle se dirigea vers la Maison Blanche.

- Melle André, c'est un honneur ! Dit Lawrence Sherman, Sénateur républicain au 65ème congres des Etats-Unis en saluant Candy

Il était un peu vieux et Candy pensa qu'il ressemblait à une version blonde du président Lincoln, sans la barbe et le chapeau. Un avocat comme George Johnson, il avait l'élégance et la posture des politiciens avec une touche de grand-père qui le rendait intéressant.

- Je suis ravi qui vous êtes venue voir cette performance très spéciale, dit-il

- Non, c'est un honneur pour moi, Sénateur Sherman, dit Candy

Elle lui était reconnaissante qu'il ait répondu à la demande d'Albert à la dernière minute.

- Il n'y a rien que je ne ferai pour notre cher William ; malgré sa position contre la guerre, il s'est assuré que nos troupes reçoivent les meilleurs soins médicaux… si j'ai bien comprit vous faites aussi parti du personnel médical à New York ?

- Oui, monsieur

Candy dut presque se mordre la lèvre…Dieu merci, ce charmant gentleman ne savait pas pourquoi elle était vraiment là !

- Monsieur le Président, puis-je vous présenter Candice Neige André… elle est la fille adoptive de William Albert André, présent le sénateur Sherman avec toutes les formalités.

Le Président lui sourit chaleureusement.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parlé de vous ! Je suis très heureux de faire votre connaissance Melle André et ravi que vous soyez ici…

Le Président Wilson était aimable et très poli.

- Merci, Monsieur le Président, répondit Candy

- Elle aide aussi nos soldats à se remettre à l'hôpital universitaire de Columbia, dit le Sénateur

- Ah ! Je vois que vous êtes dévouée pour le bon rétablissement de nos soldats comme William

Le président avait l'air d'apprécier ce que faisait Candy.

- Je fais de mon mieux, Monsieur le président, répondit Candy

Le chef du protocole du président sonna une cloche.

- La pièce va commencer et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, dit le Président Wilson en allant rejoindre sa place

- Merci, dit Candy en souriant et en baissant sa tête

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec ma femme et moi, Melle André, dit le Sénateur Sherman

- Oh oui, bien sur, accepta Candy

Elle était ravie de voir que c'était un peu loin, mais elle avait une bonne vue de la scène. Les lumières s'éteignirent rapidement, et tous les yeux étaient concentrés sur la scène. Candy savait que le première scène devait passer avant que Terry fasse son apparence.

Terrence Grandchester, le Prince du Danemark entra en scène II et pris sa position… il le sentit immédiatement…la même sensation qu'il avait eu à New York… non, serait-ce possible ? Il essaya de garder son calme et voulant chercher parmi les spectateurs pour confirmer ce que son cœur lui disait…il ne pouvait pas bien voir de la où il était…il se concentra sur Hamlet en y mettant le meilleur de lui même dans sa performance, pas seulement à cause du trac parce que c'était son premier spectacle à la Maison Blanche, mais aussi parce qu'elle était là par miracle, et il voulait donner une meilleure performance que celle qu'elle avait vu à New York.

Candy regardait Terry, hypnotisée… elle savait qu'il avait envoûté les spectateurs avec sa force et son énergie ; elle entendait les murmures et les cris d'admiration tout autour d'elle. Il le mérite, pensa-t-elle. Il les tenait en haleine par la force de sa performance et son style, surpassant toutes les performances qu'il avait donné avant.

C'était la fin d'Hamlet, encore une fois, Terry se sentit faible, à cause de toute l'énergie qu'il avait mit dans sa performance. Il devait se remettre mais il recevait les applaudissements. Et il devait saluer le public. Terry entendit les applaudissements se faire moins fort et la voix du Président Wilson s'adressant à lui ;

- Je peux dire sans contrainte, que vous êtes le meilleur acteur de Shakespeare de notre époque, et que moi et tout le monde ici, sommes ébahis par votre talent et votre style…Que votre talent continue pour les années à venir..

Terry fit une révérence et les applaudissements se firent de plus en plus fort, comme le rugissement joyeux de l'océan et ensuite, il la vit. Elle était derrière, entrain d'applaudir fort, ses yeux émerveillés, son sourire brillant, toute sa véritable personnalité éclatante, et montrant son amour pour lui… Et tout ce qu'il voulait comme récompense, car c'est ce qu'il souhaitait de tout son coeur, tous les jours de sa vie.

Candy faisait la file nerveusement, pour aller féliciter les acteurs… elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire à Terry, parce qu'elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'elle l'aimait, mais bien sur, ça ne serait pas approprié en public. Tout à coup, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte, elle était devant lui. Terry semblait être plus grand dans son costume de Prince de Danemark et il était imposant comme un roi. Comme lui aussi n'était pas sure quoi lui dire, il la regarda avec admiration

- C'est la meilleure pièce d'Hamlet que je n'ai jamais vu, Mr. Grandchester, fit la voix de Candy quand elle put finalement articuler un mot

Elle lui tendit sa main gantée et il la baisa.

- J'ai donné ma meilleure performance pour vous plaire, Melle…, répondit-il avec sa voix de velours qui semblait mielleuse

- André… Candice Neige André, répondit-elle, enchantée et en faisant comme lui

Terry se penchant en lui tenant la main en même temps.

- Où habites-tu, chérie ? Demanda-t-il, pendant que son index était entrain de caresser la paume de sa main gantée.

Candy se retrouva entrain d'essayer de cacher le frisson qui traversait son corps à cause de son geste.

- A l'hôtel Willard, dit-elle presque à bout de souffle et en se sentant entrain de rougir

Il pouvait à peine retenir son sourire moqueur.

- Je vais venir…, termina-t-il rapidement car il entendit quelqu'un dire

«Ce Terrence Grandchester a un œil pour les jolies femmes ! »


	23. Chapter 23

_**Comme une tragédie grecque**_

_**Vingt-troisième partie par Lady**__**Gato **_

Candy ne pouvait rester à la réception, seulement pendant le temps considéré poli, en parlant avec le Sénateur Sherman, en remerciant le Président encore une fois et en sentant le regard de Terry sur elle à chaque fois q'elle bougeait. Elle réussit finalement à se retirer pour la soirée, en remerciant son hôte et en retournant au Willard. Elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire ; devait-elle changer sa robe pour une robe de chambre, ou une robe de thé… elle n'avait pas apporté beaucoup d'habits et elle n'allait pas mettre sa tenue de voyage et elle n'allait surtout pas mettre quelque chose inappropriée.

Elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle devait faire quand elle entendu un coup léger à la porte. Elle savait avant de répondre à la porte, qui c'était. Candy ouvrit la porte et Terry était devant elle. Son cœur sauta jusqu'à sa gorge.

- Terry, dit-elle dans un souffle en essayant de calmer son excitation.

- Taches de son… oh ma chérie, dit-il joyeux en entrant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle réussit à fermer la porte avant qu'elle ne sente les lèvres de Terry prendre les siennes avec gourmandise.

- Je croyais que j'allais devenir fou sur scène… parce que j'ai encore senti ta présence…j'étais tellement content parce que tu étais là…, murmura-t-il entre baisers, délectant la douceur de ses lèvres.

- Je devais venir, Terry…je voulais te voir…être là pour toi… même si c'était pendant seulement pour une représentation, répondit-elle en savourant ses lèvres en lui donnant ses propres petits bisous rapides

Ils se serrèrent plus fort.

- Quand est-ce que tu pars ?

Il avait presque peur de lui poser la question.

- Demain matin… j'ai à peine trouver le temps de venir ici, Terry, mais ça valait la peine…oh tu étais spectaculaire …je ne me lasserai jamais de te voir sur scène

- C'est grâce à toi…tout ce que je veux, c'est t'impressionner

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, perdus dans leur regard mutuel, l'intensité était si exquise que pendant un moment, ils eurent l'impression d'être sur une autre planète.

- Est-ce que tu as mangé ? Demanda Candy finalement et brisant la transe

- Si tu as quelque chose, je le prendrai volontiers… j'ai comme règle de ne jamais manger avant une représentation…rien n'est plus horrible que d'être pendant une scène intense, pendant un moment de silence et ton estomac se met à faire du bruit pour les spectateurs…ou pire encore, être obligé de sauter sur une jambe parce tu dois aller au petit coin…

Candy éclata de rire.

- Terry, tu es incorrigible !

Ils avait dit ça avec un visage sérieux mais avec un ton un peu moqueur.

- Tu m'aimes comme ça si je me souviens bien…, dit-il en la tirant vers lui par derrière et en embrassant son cou.

Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir et elle répliqua tout naturellement ;

- Eh, eh ! Tu devrais être fatigué après la représentation de ce soir…, pas un folâtre !!

Sa voix gazouilla un peu… ils étaient vraiment seuls dans une ville où personne ne les connaissait vraiment.

- Tu ne m'as pas encore giflé…

- Oh Terry, je ne plus te gifler maintenant ! A l'époque, j'étais tellement idiote…je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je t'ai giflé la première fois que tu m'as embrassé…

- Voyons voir…parce j'étais fougueux et direct en essayant de te montrer ce que je ressentais pour toi et toi tu étais très collet monté et bien élevé quand il s'agissait de ça ?

- Si seulement j'avais su ce qui allait se passer après, je…

Elle avait un sanglot dans la voix et elle sentit légèrement des larmes lui venir aux yeux. Il caressa sa joue légèrement avec son pouce.

- Ne dis pas ça, Taches de son… tu m'aimais à l'époque…et je t'aimais aussi… même si tu m'as giflé…

- Je t'aime maintenant, déclara-t-elle en prenant sa main passionnément dans la sienne

- Comme je t'aime depuis toujours, répliqua-t-il avec un ton profond

- Et je ne vais pas te gifler… je te le promets ! Dit elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres, nous avons un bol avec des fruits et du chocolat…ou tu préférerais avoir un vrai dîner ? Je peux commander quelque chose…

- C'est trop tard pour moi…, honnêtement, je ne mange pas vraiment après une représentation… les fruits feront l'affaire…peut être avec un chocolat ou deux

Candy marcha jusqu'au bol des fruits et elle prit une banane. Elle était sur le point de la peler et la mettre sur une assiette pour lui, quand elle sentit Terry derrière elle, l'enveloppant de ses bras et la tirant près de lui.

- Je n'ai envie que d'une chose, Candice, murmura-t-il profondément dans son oreille et en embrassant son cou.

Leurs respirations, mélangés doucement, n'étaient plus chaudes ou effrénés…leurs bras étaient tendrement entrelacés, ils se reposaient… Terry jouait avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Ils étaient éprouvaient une fatigue languissante, pour s'être abandonné à exprimer leur amour pendant les dernières heures…

- Terry, murmura-t-elle doucement

- Oui, mon amour, répondit-il avec une soyeuse

- Reste avec moi, s'il te plait…ne pars pas, lui demanda-t-elle presque timidement

- Je dois…si je reste, alors on va…, commença-t-il

Mais elle se blotti contre lui encore.

- Il va simplement falloir que nous gardons nos habits…je veux simplement sentir mes bras autour de toi quand je vais m'endormir, confessa-t-elle, je veux les sentir comme ça, comme tu me tiens maintenant…pendant longtemps la seule mémoire que j'avais c'était celle de tes bras autour de moi pendant cet horrible adieu…

Sa voix se brisa.

- Je veux effacer cette tristesse incroyable que ce moment avait… je ne peux même pas supporter d'y penser…

- Ne pleure pas chérie…je suis là maintenant… ça c'était avant…, dit-il en la consolant

Il la tenait plus fort en essayant de retenir ses émotions qui menaçaient de sortir avec de la tristesse et de la mélancolie… la pire nuit de sa vie, le début de son cauchemar…

- Je suis là maintenant…et je vais rester

Ses bras la tirèrent pour que son corps soit blotti contre le sien et il tira aussi l'édredon pour les couvrir.

Terry se réveilla, en réalisent que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait passé une très bonne nuit. Ils n'avaient pas bougé pendant la nuit et il avait mis ses bras de sorte que le poids de Candy soit sur son bras du dessous quand elle s'endormit. Candy dormait toujours ; il pouvait entendre sa respiration douce et régulière. Il la toucha avec sa main, nerveusement, et la caressa, pas d'une manière excitante ; il voulait tout simplement sentit la chaleur de Candy sous ses doigts et sa paume. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu avoir envie d'elle autant qu'il la voulait à ce moment là.

Elle se réveilla comme dans un rêve et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-elle avec le sourire qu'il adorait

- Mes salutations matinales, milady, dit-il en souriant

Ils se regardèrent. Ils étaient entrain de penser tous les deux à la même chose ; « _J'aurai voulu que nous soyons déjà mariés »_

- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle en baillant

- Environ 9 heures, répondit-il en la enlevant doucement une mèche de cheveu de sa tête…

Elle poussa un grand soupir.

- Mon train est à 11 heures, je dois m'apprêter…

Le cœur de Terry était aussi lourd.

- Je vais aller me changer…je ne veux pas t'embrasser maintenant sinon ma barbe va gratter sur ta peau parfaite…

- Vas-y…mais reviens pour prendre le petit déjeuner avec moi…je vais le commander, offrit-elle avec un ton joyeux sur cette pensée

Terry revint et il la trouva avec ses bagages faits ; Candy était prête à partir elle portait sa tenue de voyage et un petit déjeuner copieux était sur la table.

- Mon Dieu, tu as commandé assez pour une armée ! Dit Terry en riant quand il vit le festin que Candy avait commandé…

Elle sourit ; charmante.

- Et bien tu vois je dois t'avouer… quand je suis allée à New York pour ta première de Roméo et Juliette, je me suis endormie en pensant que j'avais hâte de me réveiller tous les matins pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner tous les matins…des œufs, toasts, jambons, petits pains, des petits gâteaux danois, café, du jus d'orange…

- Sans blague, dit-il en prenant un morceau de toast, mais je pensais que tu ne savais pas préparer… tu as appris quelque chose pendant notre séparation ?

- Non malheureusement, mais je te promets que je vais engager un bon cuisinier français et je lui dirait exactement ce que tu veux … des œufs, toasts, jambons, petits pains, des petits gâteaux danois, café, du jus d'orange…

- N'oublie pas le hareng salé et fumé tant que tu y est… ça me manque, dit Terry en se versant du café pour elle, tout ceci est merveilleux, j'ai hâte que nous le fassions tous les jours…

- J'aurai voulu rester au moins un jour de plus, dit Candy en songeant à son départ

- Moi aussi… mais je suis reconnaissant que tu sois venue, chérie, dit Terry en prenant sa main pour l'embrasser

Ils finirent leur petit déjeuner et Terry l'aida à quitter l'hôtel Willard et se rendre à la gare. Il n'allait pas manquer de passer quelques minutes supplémentaires avec elle pour rien au monde. Ils parlèrent pendant leur parcours pour essayer d'oublier leur imminente séparation. On entendit finalement l'annonce pour le train de New York. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la plateforme. Candy était en première classe.

- Je vais t'appeler ce soir, dit-il en anticipant leur séparation

- Oh oui, appelle-moi s'il te plait, répondit-elle, je vais attendre ton coup de fil

- Et je te promets que si je peux me libérer plus tôt, je le ferai… et je te promets aussi que lorsque je vais revenir, je vais rompre mes fiançailles avec Susanna… mes parents sont d'accord avec moi et j'ai besoin de le faire, dit-il

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Les autres passagers étaient entrain de les dépasser pour monter dans leurs voitures marquées.

- Je suis patiente Terry, je ne fais pas pression, dit-elle honnêtement

- Il y a autre chose… La mère de Susanna est malade, dit-il

- Malade ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Candy sentit son cœur se serrer… et son regard s'assombrit.

- Elle a fait une crise quand elle a rencontré mon père…ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'était très bizarre… mais on nous a dit que c'était pas trop grave et qu'elle devrait se remettre… pour le moment, elle est paralysée du coté droit et elle ne peut pas parler

- Oh mon Dieu, dit Candy.

Mais son coté médical prit le devant.

- Je sais que Susanna trouverait que c'est une petite consolation, mais je peux aider sa mère avec de la thérapie…

Terry sourit en entendant son offre et ensuite il la regarde très intensément.

- Candice, je vais pas laisser Susanna seule, spécialement maintenant… mes parents ont offert de m'aider…c'est une chose que je m'assure qu'elle va bien et de prendre soin d'elle, et c'est une autre chose si dois me forcer à l'épouser et je ne peux pas le faire honorablement et honnêtement… c'est toi que j'aime et seulement toi… et c'est toi que je vais épouser et passer le reste de ma vie avec…

- Oh Terry ! Murmura Candy lorsque leurs bouches se soudèrent.

Dans l'ombre de la gare, un photographe clandestin prit une photo, ravi de l'opportunité qui s'était présentée à lui.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Comme une tragédie grecque…_**

**_Vingt-quatrième partie par Gentillefille_**

Candy retourna à New York sur un nuage. Elle entra dans le Dakota et Mike, le doorman avait un message pour elle.

- Melle André, vous avez un message ; on est venue vous chercher ce matin par une de vos connaissances…

- Oh… Merci Mike, dit Candy

C'était probablement Michael. Elle était partie sans lui dire où elle allait… Et bien elle le verra plus tard. Elle alla dans son appartement en souriant et elle se coucha sur son lit et elle ferma les yeux et elle se rappela de toutes les secondes passées avec Terry… Elle était sur le point d'exploser ! Elle était tellement heureuse !

Quelqu'un sonnait à sa porte. Candy se réveilla de son beau rêve et elle alla ouvrir la porte, toujours un peu endormie. Elle ouvrit la porte et elle fut surprise de voir sa sœur…

- ANNIE !!!!!!!!! Cria-t-elle en lui sautant au cou

- CANDY !!!!!!!! Dit Annie en la serrant fort contre elle

- Oh mon Dieu !!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à New York ?

- Et bien, j'avais des achats à faire et je voulais aussi voir ma sœur…

- Je suis surprise que Archie t'ai laissée venir seule…

- Oh, avec le retour de son frère, il m'a un peu oubliée dernièrement… et ma mère m'a finalement laissé voyager seule…

- Tu n'es plus une petite fille…

- Avec ma mère ? J'ai de la chance si qu'elle me laisse sortir sans gardienne !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Mike, le doorman amena la valise d'Annie dans l'appartement. Annie lui donna un pourboire et il s'en alla.

- Alors, où étais-tu ? J'ai du aller me promener avec mon taxi dans la ville, pendant que je t'attendais

- Je reviens de Washington DC

- Tu es allée voir le Président ? Dit Annie, comment va-t-il ?

- Il va bien et il est très gentil…

Annie entendit le ton de la voix de Candy et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle ouvrit les grands yeux.

- Tu es allée voir le Président des Etats-Unis ? Demanda Annie

- Et bien, je suis allée voir Terry plus précisément…

- Terry ?

- Oui, il devait jouer pour le Président…

- Pour le Président ? A la Maison Blanche ?

- Oui…

- Tu étais à la Maison Blanche et tu as rencontré le Président ?

- Et Terry, qui était la personne que je suis allée voir…

- Ok, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir été très impressionnée par le Président ; tu ne pensais qu'à Terry… Mais Candy, Terry habite ici à New York, et il est le Roi de Broadway… pourquoi devais-tu aller à Washington DC, à la Maison Blanche pour le voir, quand tu aurais pu acheter un billet pour Broadway ici ?

- Je l'ai vu ici sur scène avec Michael …

- Michael ?

- Oui, l'officier français de la tour…

- …avec ma valise…oui, je m'en souviens. Il est ici ?

- Oui et il m'a amené voir « Hamlet »…

- Alors tu as vu Terry sur scène… Candy, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Je voulais être là pour Terry à Washington, pour le soutenir

- Il a une fiancée, pourquoi n'était-elle pas avec lui là-bas ?

- Sa mère a fait une crise, elle est malade, dit Candy en regardant le tapis

- Candy… allons crache le morceau ! Tu t'es réconciliée avec Terry, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, murmura Candy

- Oh mon Dieu !!! Dit Annie

- Nous nous aimons, Annie…

- Vous vous aimiez avant aussi…

- Cette fois-ci c'est différent, nous voulons essayer de nouveau… Il va rompre ses fiançailles avec Susanna …

- Et t'épouser toi…

- Il habite dans l'immeuble…

- Oh… il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ?

- Nous nous sommes rapprochés, dit Candy, Annie, je suis tellement contente que tu sois venue, j'avais besoin de me confier à quelqu'un…mais tu ne peux le dire à personne

- D'accord soeurette ; je suis toute ouie…

Candy se confia en sa sœur et elles rirent beaucoup. Annie lui dit aussi jusqu'où elle est allée avec Archibald…

Elle passa la journée avec Annie, elles préparent le dîner ensemble. Le téléphone sonna et Candy répondit.

- Candy ? Dit la voix d'Albert

- Albert ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Comment était ton voyage ? tout s'est passé comme tu le voulais ?

- C'était encore mieux ! Dit Candy en riant, merci beaucoup Albert… J'ai rencontré le Président, le Sénateur Sherman était très gentil…

- Je suis sure que le Président n'était pas celui que tu es allée voir…

- Albert, qu'est-ce que tu dis ? J'ai rencontré le Président des Etats-Unis et j'étais fascinée, dit Candy en riant

Albert n'insista pas. Candy allait lui dire ce qui se passait dans sa vie en temps voulu.

- Comment va Flammy ? Demanda Candy

- Elle va bien, elle est parfaite… et j'aime bien l'avoir ici…

- Aime bien, aime bien ?

- Et bien oui, aime bien, aime bien, dit Albert en riant

- Et elle ?

- Je sens que ça va avec elle

- Alors profites-en…

- C'est ce que je fais…

- Comment va Alistair ?

- Il va bien, il est entrain de d'adapter… Annie est avec toi ?

- Oui, je suis tellement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi

- C'est bien. Amusez-vous bien ensemble

- Merci. Dis bonjour aux autres de ma part

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Candy

- Bonne nuit Albert.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et il sonna encore. Albert aurait-il oublié quelque chose ?

- Allo ? Dit Candy

- Taches de son ?

- Terry !!!

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Tu me manques mon amour…

- Tu me manques aussi…

- Comment était ta journée ?

- Bien, mais pas aussi bien qu'hier… je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras tous les matins

- Moi aussi… la nuit dernière était merveilleuse… je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne nuit et de beaux rêves

- Fais de beaux rêves mon amour…

Annie regarda sa sœur quand elle raccrocha le téléphone avec des yeux rêveurs.

- Ok, même moi j'ai senti l'amour dans l'air…, dit Annie, vous n'auriez jamais du vous séparer !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Elles allèrent dormir et le lendemain Candy devait aller à Columbia.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, dit Annie, je vais aller faire des achats

- Je vais te donner les clés de l'appartement, dit Candy

- D'accord

- Tu peux venir déjeuner avec moi à Columbia vers 13 heures ? Tu pourras voir Michael

- Je vais venir. Merci Candy. Je te vois tout a l'heure alors

Candy alla à Columbia pour une nouvelles journées d'études, de recherches et pratique médicale. Elle vit Michael qui voulait lui parler pendant la pause.

- Candy ! Dit-il, Dieu merci, tu es là ! Je voulais te parler…

- Michael, bonjour…

- Bonjour ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ?

- Bien…

- J'ai une patiente qui a fait une crise et qui a besoin de thérapie, et j'ai tout de suite penser à toi pour que tu t'en occupes…

- Moi ? Et mes cours… ? Je ne pourrais pas être disponible tout le temps

- On va s'arranger avec ton horaire des cours…ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

- D'accord, dit Candy, tu as son dossier, comme ça je peux le lire ?

- Je vais te donner son dossier après…

- D'accord, je te vois tout à l'heure alors…je vais aller prendre une tasse de thé

Candy alla à la cafeteria, pour prendre son thé et elle alla s'asseoir à une table vide. Il y avait un exemplaire du journal du matin. Elle commença à regarder et elle tomba sur la page mondaine… elle devint blanche comme un linge…Il y avait une photo de Terry et elle entrain de s'embrasser à la gare de Washington DC !!! Elle portait sa cagoule, on ne voyait pas ses cheveux… Terry était visible, entrain d'embrasser une femme, mais à moins que vous soyez Candy ou Terry, vous ne sauriez pas que c'est elle… Le photographe était un peu éloigné… Le titre disait ;

_**« LE PRINCE DE DANEMARK SERAIT-IL INFIDELE ? »**_

_Terrence Grandchester surpris entrain d'embrasser une femme à Washington DC. La femme n'est pas sa fiancée, Susanna Marlowe, qui est restée à New York avec sa mère malade, pendant que Terrence Grandchester joue spécialement pour le Président, la pièce « Hamlet » à la Maison Blanche. Certaines sources disent qu'ils se sont rencontrés à la Maison Blanche, la nuit précédente et ils sont devenus proche… très très proche, au point au ils ne se cachent même pas…C'était peut être une cousine… ou une fan… et ce baiser ne veut rien dire du tout… La jeune femme n'a pas été identifiée… et Terrence Grandchester n'a pas de commentaire._


End file.
